As de Corazones
by Rainy Lady
Summary: -¡¿Treinta días!-gritamos ambos. -¡No puedo pasar con él/ella tanto tiempo!- ambos nos señalamos con el dedo mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban fulminando al otro, apartamos la mirada encolerizados y cruzamos los brazos sobre el pecho. AU. ExB TH.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, creadora del best seller Twilight (Crepúsculo) y la continuación de la saga: New Moon (Luna Nueva) , Eclipse & Breaking Dawn (Amanecer), así como Midnight Sun (Medianoche) próximo a publicarse. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, solo es para entretenimiento de los lectores y satisfacción personal de la autora.**

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Sé que me he visto un poco lenta con el resto de mis fics, y que cada vez que debo actualizar alguna de las que tengo, llego con una nueva historia extraña. Pero, deben recordar que mi mente –con o sin los efectos producidos por el insomnio y/o la Coca-Cola- tiene un modo de funcionar muy extraño; solo espero que eso sea de utilidad ahora que tendré que trabajar en varios proyectos de administración en la preparatoria.

Hablemos de la idea...No sé como pasó, estaba una noche intentando dormir –dado que se me da muy difícil- y me vino a la mente algo similar a esto. Talvez parezca una tontería o se vea como un mal filme de alguna productora de películas en sus últimos momentos, nunca me he considerado buena en la comedia, pero haré un intento para que esto llegue a su fin y no enfade.

**Summary: **_-¡¿Treinta días?!-gritamos ambos. -¡No puedo pasar con él / ella tanto tiempo!- ambos nos señalamos con el dedo mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban fulminando al otro, apartamos la mirada encolerizados y cruzamos los brazos sobre el pecho. "Esto debe ser una pesadilla"- pensé mientras caminaba de regreso al cuarto del hotel con Él pisándome los talones sin dejar de refunfuñar. _

* * *

**As de Corazones**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. ¡Nos vamos de viaje!**

-¡Vamos, Bella!- me chilló con su tono más agudo de voz una de mis mejores amigas, Alice Brandon. –Sabes que al final dirás que sí.- intentó apartar de nuevo las mantas con las que me cubría, y al ver que no funcionaba soltó un bufido de fastidio.

-Déjame dormir, Alice.- refunfuñé, mientras me aferraba a mi almohada.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero desde pequeña me han llamado Bella. Soy una chica de estatura promedio, tez blanca –debido a la sangre albina de mi madre-, cabello largo color castaño y grandes ojos chocolate. Mi figura es bonita, y toda la vida me he visto acosada por los chicos, pero a mis diecinueve años solo he tenido un novio.

La relación fue buena mientras duró, pero la ruptura me dejó destrozada totalmente. Si no hubiera sido por mis mejores amigas, Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, aún andaría por ahí arrastrando mis penas. En verdad me alegro de haberlas conocido...

Alice Brandon es una chica bajita, de cabello negro intenso –corto y rebelde, cada punta señala hacia un lado distinto-, con unos preciosos ojos color avellana. Su tez es clara, como la mía, pero ella no se sonroja con tanta facilidad como yo. Tiene veinte años, nos conocimos en la escuela secundaria, el primer día de clases. Alice fue mi primera amiga en aquel lugar, pues yo era muy tímida para hablar con alguien.

Rosalie Hale, es una muchacha rubia y de ojos azules. Su figura deja a todos sin aliento, es escultural. Tiene la misma edad de Alice, la más pequeña soy yo. A ella la conocí en la escuela preparatoria. Alice se había tomado un año libre de escuela para ingresar a la preparatoria conmigo; algo que Rosalie había hecho por sus viajes alrededor del mundo. Y por arte de magia las tres terminamos en el mismo salón, compartiendo los mejores años de nuestras vidas.

Desde entonces las tres compartimos departamento. Los padres de Rosalie viajan mucho por sus negocios, y los de Alice tienen un prestigioso hotel en Las Vegas, por lo que nunca están en casa. Por mi parte, mi madre murió al darme a luz y papá cuando cumplí los quince, desde ese entonces fui acogida por unos viejos amigos, los Black.

Billy Black, vive en la Push. El y mi padre eran muy buenos amigos, y al morir el primero, Billy me crió. Su hijo Jacob Black era mi mejor amigo, y con el tiempo formalizamos nuestra relación y terminamos siendo novios. Pero todo acabó cuando lo atrapé engañándome con Leah, una vieja amiga. Terminamos en malos términos y abandoné la Push, quedándome con Alice en su casa de Forks, Washington.

Rosalie nos dijo que se mudaría a Phoenix para estudiar la universidad, y nos ofreció acompañarla. Alice, aborreciendo la soledad y el lluvioso pueblo aceptó encantada; y yo, con tal de dejar el pasado atrás, las acompañé. Ahora estamos de vacaciones, hemos terminado la preparatoria en Phoenix, al menos el último año, y ya hemos enviado solicitudes para todas las universidades posibles en Norte América. Pues queremos entrar a una donde nos acepten a las tres.

-¿Aún no se levanta?- escuché la suave, y divertida, voz de Rosalie desde el umbral de la puerta. ¿Es qué ninguna pensaba dejarme dormir? ¡Maldición!

Me destapé el rostro y abrí con pesadez los ojos, pero volví a cerrarlos cuando un rayo de luz me cegó. Hice el intento de nuevo, sabiendo que mis adoradas amigas no me permitirían dormir un minuto más. Unos ojos avellanas y otros azules me miraban con diversión pintada en ellos; ambas mantenían su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se comenzó a dibujar en sus labios pintados de rosa.

-¡Oh, no, no, no!- ambas rieron ante mi nuevo ataque de histeria. -¡No vamos a ir de compras, no, no ,no!- pequeñas lágrimas causadas por la risa se agolparon en los ojos de Alice. -¡Antes muerta que ir de compras de nuevo!- grité exasperada.

**As de Corazones**_- As de Corazones-_ As de Corazones_- As de Corazones-_ **As de Corazones**

¡Maldita obsesión compulsiva por las compras! No pude evitar llevarme el dedo pulgar y el índice al puente de la nariz mientras veía a Alice correr por uno de los pasillos de Victoria's boutique cargando pilas de ropas. ¿Cómo demonios terminé en esto? Me preguntaba interiormente, mientras recordaba el modo tan poco ortodoxo con el que mis comprensibles compañeras de cuarto me había metido al coche y llevado al centro comercial...de nuevo.

-¡Debes probarte esto!- chilló Rosalie detrás de mí, provocando que pegara un salto y se me cayera la bolsa de ropa que había comprado en otro lado.

-No quiero probarme nada, Rose.- dije de forma cortante, mientras usaba todo el poder de mi mirada contra ella. –Y dile a Ali que no me probaré nada más.- y nuevamente no funcionó.

A eso de las siete de la tarde llegamos a casa. Rose y Ali cargaban con doce bolsas de ropa femenina, cinco pares de zapatos nuevos y muchos accesorios. Yo había salido con seis bolsas de ropa, dos pares de zapatos, una bolsa y algunas joyas.

-¡Hay que ir de nuevo mañana!- gritó emocionada Alice. -¿Quieren hacer algo hoy en la noche? Es sábado y...- comenzó, y si, era sábado. Pero me parecía que habíamos estado una semana entera en el centro comercial.

-Quiero ver una película e irme a la cama después.- dije cuando Ali se proponía sugerir algo nuevo. –Nada de fiestas alocadas este fin de semana.- la corté de nuevo. –Fuimos de compras ayer y luego a la fiesta de Jessica Stanley, hoy también fuimos de compras...no quiero salir hasta el próximo verano.-

-No debes ser tan amargada, Bella.- dijeron ambas a coro, sabía que no vería una película. Y estaba en lo cierto, se me vino encima un sermón sobre mi modo de ser tan antisocial y lo poco que salía. Me quedé dormida en el sofá cuando llegaron a la parte de los chicos que rechazaba ...

**As de Corazones**_- As de Corazones-_ As de Corazones_- As de Corazones-_ **As de Corazones**

-¡Isabella Marie Swan Brandon Hale!- escuché el grito y pegué un salto, cayendo por el impulso del sillón. Alice y Rosalie soltaron una carcajada que me ayudó a despertar por completo.

Habíamos puesto esos nombres como un juego, ya que somos como hermanas, pero solo los usamos cuando estamos molestas con otra. Yo soy Isabella Marie Swan Brandon Hale; Alice es, Mary Alice Brandon Swan Hale; y Rosalie es, Rosalie Lillian Hale Swan Brandon. Todo depende de a quien conociste primero.

-¡Auch!- me quejé mientras sobaba mi trasero, el cual había amortiguado mi caída. -¿Qué pasa?- ambas se miraron antes de tomarme ambas manos, una cada una, y arrastrarme a mi cuarto.

-Debes bañarte y vestirte, haz tu maleta, nos vamos...- comenzó a hablar velozmente Rose, cada palabra atropellaba a la otra, lo que me dificultaba entenderle, considerando que mi mente se desconectó desde que pronunció maleta.

-¡Jasper quiere vernos en Las Vegas!- corearon ambas con sus musicales voces. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

Jasper es el hermano mayor, y gemelo, de Rosalie. Ya se imaginan: tez clara, ojos azules, cabello rubio y un cuerpo realmente atractivo. Jazz, o como le decimos al menos, es el novio de Alice desde hace un año. Se ha hablado de planes de boda, y siempre dijo que el día que nos citara en Las Vegas sería para anunciar su compromiso, pero eso Alice no lo sabe.

Jazz vive en Arizona, con sus dos mejores amigos: Emmett y Edward Cullen, los hermanos Cullen. Emmett tiene veintiún años, cabello castaño y ojos cafeces, tez clara y es grande y musculoso. Rosalie y él salen cuando Jazz lo trae de visita, creo que se gustan demasiado. A Edward no lo conozco, pero dicen que es de mi edad; cabello cobrizo y rebelde, grandes ojos verde esmeralda, sonrisa torcida que te quita el aliento, un cuerpo deseable y una personalidad hechizante...

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunté soltando un suspiro, pero guiñándole un ojo a Rose.

-Ahora mismo.- cantó Alice, para luego correr a su habitación y hacer su maleta.

-El día ha llegado...- susurramos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo.

Todo parece señalar que... ¡Nos vamos de Viaje!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Waaa! 21 R&R en un capítulo. Y yo que pensé que esto no marcharía bien xD Aquí les dejo el capi 2 y la promesa de actualizar pronto. Llevo como un lirto de coca-cola en lo que va del día, de ahí que haya actualizado Cruz de Navajas, El Despertar de Una Estrella y éste. Xd

Bendita sea la Coca-Cola xD Besos.

**As de Corazones**

**Capítulo 2. ¡En hora buena, Jasper!**

Me encontraba desayunando tranquilamente, sentado a la mesa mientras veía una estúpida comedia sin sentido en el televisor. Mi tazón de cereal parecía poco apetecible ahora que me acordaba que debía comerlo.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Soy un chico común y corriente de diecinueve años; cabello castaño cobrizo, ojos verdes, tez clara, altura promedio y cuerpo normal. Pero eso parece ser suficiente para la población femenina que me ha seguido desde secundaria.

-Hey, Edward.- me llamó mi hermano con su estridente voz. -¡Ya te has levantado!- ¿cuántas veces tendría que decirle a Emmett que parecía una colegiala cuando gritaba de ese modo?

-Son las diez, Emmett.- le respondí con el ceño fruncido y con menos apetito del que tenía hace un minuto. -¿Dónde está Jasper?- todo estaba en silencio, algo poco normal en el departamento.

Emmett Cullen es mi hermano, es dos años mayor que yo. Su cabello es castaño y tiene los ojos cafeces, es grande y musculoso, muy bromista y tiene un excelente sentido del humor, aunque la mayoría del tiempo es un idiota. Ambos compartimos apartamento con Jasper Hale, un chico rubio de ojos azules muy agradable. Es hermano de la chica que le gusta a Emmett: Rosalie Hale, su gemela.

Los tres nos conocimos en secundaria, y desde entonces vivimos juntos. Los padres de Jasper se la pasan viajando, y los míos y de Emmett, murieron en un accidente de tráfico hace cinco años. Desde entonces Emmett me cuida, aunque parece que la situación es al revés.

Vivimos en un pequeño apartamento en Arizona, pero, nos encanta nuestro estilo. Tenemos una habitación para cada quien y sabemos respetar el espacio de los otros, aunque a veces Emmett se olvida de eso y nos vemos envueltos en algún extraño lío.

Siempre me he considerado una persona responsable, e inteligente, no es por presumir. A comparación de mi hermano, yo soy la voz de la razón. Ya saben que así es la hermandad.

Jasper es realmente un gran compañero, ha salido por años con Alice Brandon, una de las mejores amigas de Rosalie. Incluso ha pensado en pedirle matrimonio algún día. Es un chico realmente honesto y está completamente enamorado de esa chica.

Nunca he asistido a las reuniones que dan las parejas de mis compañeros, siempre estoy ocupado en otra cosa, ya sean trabajos escolares o simple ocio. He visto a Rosalie y Alice en fotos, pero no conozco a su otra amiga, Bella; de la cual nunca dejan de hablar los muchachos...

-Aquí estoy.- murmuró Jasper mientras pasaba con un altero de ropa y lo arrojaba al sofá de la sala, para luego desaparecer de nuevo.

-¿Qué demonios hace?- me preguntó Emmett mientras se sentaba a la mesa con sus huevos revueltos enfrente. –Creo que le ha afectado la cerveza de anoche...- negué con la cabeza, Jasper ni había bebido...

-Es algo más...- no terminé de habar cuando Jasper volvió a entrar con una maleta tras él. -¿A dónde vas?- le pregunté receloso, ¿por qué no nos había dicho que se marchaba a...? ¡A dónde sea que se marche!

-Chicos...- nos abrazó por los hombros a ambos y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. -...nos vamos a Las Vegas...- abrí la boca impresionado y Emmett comenzó a chiflar.

-¡Vas a pedirle matrimonio!- gritó mi hermano mientras aplaudía y reía.

Jasper se dejó caer en una de las sillas y suspiró.

-Si, es el momento.- sus ojos brillaron por la excitación.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su hermana, avisándole del cambio de planes para todos. Rosalie gritó por la línea, para luego darle la noticia de la "invitación" a Alice, luego chillaron las dos juntas. La llamada terminó pronto, por lo que empezamos a empacar lo necesario para quedarnos algunas semanas en el "Brandon Palace", el hotel de la familia de Alice.

-Oh, Eddie, este es el día mas feliz de mi vida...- cantó Emmett cerca de mí.

-Creo que es el de Jazz.- me miró con el ceño fruncido y cruzó los brazos frente a su musculoso pecho. -¿Por qué es este día genial, Emmett?- le pregunté con fingido interés.

-Veré a Rosalie de nuevo, y estaremos juntos mucho tiempo.- ¡vaya! Hasta parece que es él quien se va a casar. –Y tu conocerás a las chicas hoy...-dijo picándome. –Estoy segura que Bella y tu se llevarán muy bien.- me guiñó un ojo, parece que se trae algo entre manos.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- le pregunté enarcando una ceja. -¿Crees que necesito una novia?- volví a intentar que me revelara sus planes, pero no funcionó.

-Solo quiero que te lleves bien con las amigas de mi novia.- dijo de modo inocente, pero el brillo en su mirar no significaba nada bueno.

Emmett intenta esconder las cosas, pero con un simple vistazo a sus ojos castaños te das cuenta de si miente o dice la verdad. También es algo predecible, aunque siempre fingimos que nos toma por sorpresa para alegrarle el día. Jasper y yo somos más tranquilos y reservados, no andamos por ahí haciendo el tonto, por lo que no nos vemos atorados en los problemas como mi hermano.

A veces me pregunto si no seré en verdad familiar de Jasper, después de todo, Emmett y yo no tenemos nada en común.

**As de Corazones**_- As de Corazones-_ As de Corazones_- As de Corazones-_ **As de Corazones**

El camino fue entretenido. Emmett se puso a cantar cada una de las canciones que pusimos, intentando imitar la voz de las cantantes y haciendo algunas bromas. Jasper iba en el asiento trasero, sonriendo y sin dejar de mirar la sortija de compromiso; y yo, bueno yo iba en el asiento del copiloto intentando leer un libro.

Emmett rebasó los límites de velocidad dos veces, por lo que obtuvimos como premio dos infracciones de tránsito. Pero, si yo no hubiera perdido ese juego de piedra, papel o tijera, podría ir conduciendo mi volvo plateado...el que Emmett acaba de hacer frenar de golpe.

-¡Emmett, mi coche!- le grité cuando, en medio de un chillido, el volvo se detuvo. -¿Qué demonios...?- no pude terminar.

-¡Maldición!- gritó Emmett mientras bajaba del auto y azotaba la puerta. -¡No va a arrancar de nuevo!- gritó desde el frente.

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- Jasper era un manojo de nervios, caminaba de un lado a otro y luego me miraba, como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo. –Oh, no es verdad.- se dejó caer en el asiento trasero mientras maldecía su suerte.

-No exageres, amigo.- le dijo Emmett, pero yo estaba por estrangularlo. ¡Mi coche no iba a arrancar por su culpa! ¡Mi volvo plateado! –Talvez podamos pedir que nos lleven...- como por arte de magia un convertible azul marino se detuvo detrás de nuestro coche.

Tres chicas se bajaron de él.

-Hola, chicos.- murmuró una de ellas con su voz chillona. –Mi nombres es Tanya, y ellas son mis amigas Lauren y Jessica.- señaló a las otras dos, quienes intentaron sonreír de forma seductora.

Las tres iban vestidas con minifaldas, demasiado pequeñas y blusas muy ajustadas. Calzaban tacones muy delgados y sus maquillajes eran demasiado exagerados. Las tres se giraron a verme.

-Hola, chicas.- respondió mi hermano, divertido. –Yo soy Emmett, él es mi hermano Edward y él nuestro amigo Jasper.- hicimos un pequeño gesto con la mano y luego desviamos la mirada de ellas.

-¿Ha dónde se dirigen?- preguntó Lauren.

-A Las Vegas, mi amigo va a pedirle matrimonio a su novia.- Jasper se incorporó de un salto, mirando con enfado a Emmett. Yo solo negué con la cabeza mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-Nosotras vamos a Las Vegas.- rió Jessica. –Podemos llevarlos...- su mirada fue a parar en mí.

-Claro.- Emmett nos arrastró al coche azul y empujó a Jasper hasta sentarlo.

-Adelántense.- dije dando media vuelta. –Intentaré arreglar el auto.- Emmett se encogió de hombros y se subió al convertible. Las chicas me miraron molestas, pero no hicieron comentario. -¡Genial!- mascullé cuando se fueron. -¿Ahora que hago?- estaba parado en la carretera, con mi precioso auto sin arrancar, y sin herramientas para trabajar.

A sí, sin ayuda. Mi hermano me había abandonado. A Jasper lo perdono porque lo llevaron contra su voluntad, pero Emmett...

Me senté sobre la cajuela, intentando tranquilizarme.

Y así pasó una hora...

Y luego fueron dos...

En medio de aquel calvario de furia solo pude mascullar entre dientes:

-¡En hora buena, Jasper!-


	3. Chapter 3

**As de Corazones**

**Capítulo 3. Destinos Cruzados.**

**Bella POV.**

Alice, Rosalie y yo, teníamos las maletas listas y estábamos a punto de salir de casa cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Pensamos en dejarlo así, pero ante tanta insistencia no me quedó otra que levantar la bocina, solo para toparme con la alegre voz de Emily, una vieja amiga de mis tiempos en La Push y Forks.

-¡Bella!- me chilló Alice desde la puerta, mientras estampaba su pie violentamente contra el suelo. Siempre que se molestaba hacia eso, así que al ver su rostro de dolor, Rose y yo nos reímos con disimulo. -¡Jasper nos espera!- escuché las llaves tintinear entre sus dedos.

-Aunque detesto interrumpir…- la voz de Rosalie me obligó a detener la alegre conversación de Emily un instante. -Debo recordarte que Las Vegas…- me guiñó un ojo -no están tan cerca de aquí.- ¿De qué iba Rose? Son eran entre cuatro y cinco horas de camino, lógico que no llegaremos tarde…Jazz y los chicos deben estar ahí primero, y conociéndolos, aún no deben salir para allá.

-¿Qué les parece si se van ustedes y nos vemos allá más tarde?- ambas me miraron desconcertadas, pero luego asintieron y escuché la puerta cerrarse. ¡Vaya! No esperaba que se tomaran en serio mis palabras…

_-¿Bella?-_ la voz de Emily del otro lado de la línea me sacó de mis pensamientos. Esos pensamientos donde mataba a mis "mejores amigas" por no esperarme. _-¿Sigues ahí?-_

-Si, Emily. Lamento eso.- la conversación se prolongó una hora, por lo que tardaría un poco más en llegar a Las Vegas, solo esperaba que nadie se comprometiera hasta que yo estuviera presente. Porque conociendo lo nerviosos que se pone Jasper, y lo eufórica que es Alice, iba a llegar y ya hasta iban a andar en su luna de miel…

¿Qué puedo decir? Así son mis amigos, tan extraños como yo…

**Edward POV**

Los minutos parecían una tortura, y ya no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar. Según mis cálculos, me encontraba a una hora de las Vegas, por lo que mi hermano había tenido tiempo suficiente para mandar por mí o venir él mismo. Y lo más extraño y desconcertante, es que sólo había pasado un coche en todo ese tiempo; un flamante BMW M3 descapotable rojo, en el que iban dos chicas.

Estaba a punto de matar al próximo que pasara, cuando un pequeño Audi A5 Quattro color plata, se detuvo frente a mi auto. Una chica se bajó de él y me sometió a un ligero escrutinio, luego se acercó hasta donde estaba. -Hey.- saludó ligeramente.

-Hola.- contrasté sin entusiasmo.

Me permití observarla un poco. Tenía más o menos mi edad, el cabello castaño oscuro caía con soltura sobre su espalda y sus ojos eran de un profundo color chocolate. Su piel era pálida, aunque sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas, y parecía muy suave al tacto. Vestía unos vaqueros negros y una blusa azul cielo, definitivamente ese color le quedaba estupendo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu coche?- inquirió curiosa. Era la primera persona en mostrar interés en mi problema, aunque tampoco es que muchas me hubieran visto.

-No arranca, mi hermano ha hecho que se sobrecaliente y ahora llegaré tarde.- me encogí de hombros, aunque ella notó mi mal humor.

-¿Vas a las Vegas?- preguntó de repente. Asentí desconcertado. -Yo voy para allá, puedo llevarte o puedo mandar a alguien si te sientes más cómodo de ese modo…- definitivamente era linda y atenta. Parecía una chica inteligente y sencilla, no como las tres mujeres que se habían detenido a ofrecernos un aventón.

-¿Realmente puedo ir contigo?- aún así, seguía impactado. No es común que una chica, decente, te ofrezca llevarte en su coche cuando a penas te conoce. -¿No temes que sea….?- esa duda me rondaba la mente. Ella sonrió divertida.

-No, te ves demasiado educado y molesto para eso.- no pude evitar reírme. Esta chica realmente me agradaba.

Llamó con su celular una grúa y esperamos a que llegara. Esa hora nos la pasamos en silencio, escuchando algo de música mientras el tiempo corría. Tampoco es como si fuéramos a hablar con total ligereza. Parecía algo tímida ahora que me fijaba bien, y algo recelosa si me veía demasiado cerca. Era un poco extraña…

La grúa llegó y se llevó mi auto, me subí al Audi plateado y la vi a ella subir también. La siguiente hora no fue distinta, aunque agradecía profundamente su amabilidad. Ella había hecho lo que mi hermano no podía. Aunque lo más extraño es que ni Jasper se había preocupado por mí…

Solo espero que aún no se lo proponga a Alice…

**Bella POV**

Aquel chico me resultaba terriblemente conocido y atractivo, quizás lo había visto antes y eso me impulsó a ayudarle. Aunque tampoco es que me sintiera muy cómoda con su presencia, y era por la misma razón, era endemoniadamente guapo y me ponía nerviosa.

En ningún momento pregunté su nombre ni ofrecí el mío, era una de las reglas desde mi ruptura. Nada de chicos. Y eso incluía acercamientos "amistosos" y citas. No iba a permitir que jugaran conmigo de nuevo.

Por razones del destino, nos dirigíamos al mismo lugar: el "Brandon Palace." Una vez llegados ahí, y después de varios agradecimientos, nos separamos para reunirnos con las personas que nos esperaban. Me dirigí a la recepción, donde solicité la llave de la "habitación" que compartiría con mis dos amigas. Y presioné el botón para el elevador.

Pero no estaba vacío, tres pares de ojos me miraban con fastidio y odio. Entré de todas formas, ¿qué más daba?

-Pero miren quién se perdió.- cantó con su chillona voz Jessica Stanley. Me giré hacia ella y sonreí inocentemente. -¿Qué haces en las Vegas, Isabella?- cuestionó molesta.

-Ha venido a probar suerte, te lo aseguro.- repuso Lauren con malicia. Sus ojos azules me miraron con infinita diversión, apreté las manos en puños para no golpearla y provocar un alboroto.

-¿Crees que le resulte fácil?- preguntó Tanya sin apartar su mirada acusadora de mi nuca. -Desde que Jacob Black terminó con ella no ha salido con nadie…- se burlaba de mí y en mi cara.

El hormigueo en las palmas desapareció al tiempo que mi mano impactaba contra la mejilla de Tanya. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus amigas se quedaron con la boca abierta. Cuando estaban por reclamarme, el elevador se detuvo en mi planta y me alejé. No sin antes escuchar un:

-¡Te vas a arrepentir, Swan!- por parte del trío de zorras.

Tanya Denalí, Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley eran miembros del equipo de porristas en el instituto en Phoenix. Chicas populares y orgullosas con fama de prostitutas baratas, pero a fin de cuentas nuestras compañeras. Rose, Ali y yo habíamos probado suerte con las animadoras, y entramos.

Con las prácticas y ensayos constantes fui mejorando mi coordinación, con lo que pronto me coloqué a la altura de Tanya y sus "nenas". Se molestó terriblemente cuando el equipo y la entrenadora me eligieron capitana, puesto que acepté solo para llevarle la contra.

Jessica solía vivir en Forks e iba con nosotros al instituto allá, por eso sabía toda la historia de mi antigua relación amorosa, y con frecuencia ella y sus amigas la usaban en mi contra. Siempre tenían algún comentario que hacer, eran enfermizas. Y pensar que Jess y yo fuimos amigas un tiempo.

Unos fuertes brazos me estrecharon en un abrazo asfixiante, al tiempo que me pegaban a un pecho masculino que conocía muy bien. -¡Bella, qué alegría!- la estridente voz de Emmett Cullen, el chico de Rose, me terminó de devolver a la realidad.

-¡Emmett!- me colgué de su cuello, pues era un muchacho realmente agradable e incluso parecía un hermano mayor y sobre protector. Era perfecto para la acosada Rosalie Hale. -¡Jasper!- canté al toparme con el rostro sonriente del rubio novio de Alice.

Emmett me puso en el suelo y pronto me colgué del cuello de Jasper, con tanta fuerza que casi nos caemos al suelo. -A mí también me alegra verte, Bella.- me reí tontamente y me separé de él.

Siempre reaccionaba de ese modo al estar cerca de mis amigos, y este día nada iba a salir mal. -¿Aún no se lo dices?- pregunté divertida, él negó con la cabeza y suspiré en agradecimiento. -Pensé que ya andarían en la luna de miel…- ambos se rieron y mis mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo, sin entender por qué.

-Esta noche iremos a cenar y se lo pediré.- cantó Jasper con nerviosismo. -Ustedes serán mis testigos.- negué con la cabeza. Emmett le golpeó el hombro y Jasper se adelantó unos pocos centímetros ante el impacto. Disimulé una sonrisa.

-No debes decírselo frente a nosotros, le quitarás todo el romanticismo.- alegué cansinamente. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que explicárselo a Jazz? -Quiero que escuches bien lo que harás…- asintió receloso y me dejó hablar. -Pondrás el anillo dentro de una rosa roja y vosotros dos irán a cenar a un caro restauran de comida internacional.- asintió de nuevo y Emmett se echó a reír. -Harás que mire en la flor y entonces lo dirás… ¿entendido?- gruñó imperceptiblemente.

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó buscando un modo de evitar encontrarse solo con la eufórica Alice. Realmente Jasper es una persona nerviosa y la faceta inmadura de Ali no ayuda.

-Nos veremos en el club de siempre. Emmett, Rosalie y yo estaremos ahí esperando por vosotros.- dije sonriente. -A menos que quieran celebrar de otra manera…- la insinuación bastó para que Emmett estallara en carcajadas y Jasper se pusiera de un adorable color escarlata. -¿Han visto a las chicas?- pregunté cuando nos calmamos.

-Están en esa habitación…- señaló la puerta. -Íbamos para allá cuando te vimos.- respondió Emmett. -Me preguntó si Eddie ya llegó.- Jasper se encogió de hombros y sacó su móvil, marcó un número y habló unos segundos.

-Está en la habitación justo ahora.- anunció mi amigo antes de mirarme dudoso con sus ojos azules. Me colgué de su brazo y nos adentramos a la habitación de las chicas Brandon-Hale-Swan. Este era el gran día…


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí les vengo a dejar el capítulo cuatro de esta pequeña locura. Disfruté al escribirla y es que realmente creo que no me hubiera gustado distinto -aunque podría haber sido mejor, no lo niego-. Espero lo encuentren entretenido.

**As de Corazones**

**Capítulo 4. Pequeños accidentes, ¿no?**

_**Bella POV**_

La mañana había pasado sin interrupción alguna a demás de las comunes, la tarde había sido ligera, en comparación a la alucinante noche que se nos venía encima a todos. Emmett y Rosalie habían decidido pasar un tiempo a solas para recordar viejos tiempos, aunque eso no era de forma literal, solo era su manera de cubrir ciertas cosas que la pequeña y virginal Bella no debe saber.

Jasper y Alice habían estado mirándose todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la suite imperial que nos había sido asignada. A veces me preguntaba cuándo sería el momento de que yo encontrara a una persona tan especial como lo eran Jazz para Ali o Em para Rose. Mi corazón, a pesar de seguir en curación, anhelaba un amor tan puro como el que ellos se profesaban; una comunicación no verbal, donde una simple mirada bastara para expresar lo que las palabras se negaban a decir. ¿Alguna vez sería capaz de encontrar algo así?

Bien, mientras pensaba todo aquello, me encontraba alistándome para la noche de antro que nos esperaba. El lugar era genial, lo habíamos visitado unos meses antes y sencillamente era la onda…

Me contemplé al espejo una vez más, soltando un suspiro de frustración al ver mi imagen reflejada en él. Me había puesto -por orden de Rosalie- un mini-short negro ajustado, que dejaba al descubierto mis piernas blancas; un top blanco con una mariposa negra pintada en el frente y unas zapatillas -de taco bajo, por supuesto- también blancas. Mi cabello caía suelto y me había maquillado un poco, haciendo que mi palidez no resultara tan abrumadora. Aun así, no me sentía satisfecha.

Pero que puedo decir, no soy Alice Brandon ni Rosalie Hale…

-¿Bella?- dos suaves toquidos en la puerta de mi cuarto y la suave voz de Rosalie me alertaron de la hora de partir. Emmett nos llevaría a Rose y a mí al antro, ahí nos encontraríamos con el hermano menor de Emmett, Edward, y con Alice y Jasper. Solo esperaba que las cosas hubieran salido bien y Jazz no hubiera sufrido un ataque nervioso ante el estrés. La última vez fue un desastre…

-Ya estoy lista, Rose.- suspiré al salir de mi cuarto. Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá con una sonriente Rosalie en su regazo, ambos voltearon instantáneamente a verme. Rose sonrió con satisfacción, al tiempo que Emmett comenzaba a chiflar, provocando que mis mejillas adquirieran un tono rojizo.

-Te ves hermosa.- cantó con su melodiosa voz mi amiga, mientras sus ojos azules me sometían aun leve -pero exhaustivo- escrutinio. En eso se parecían Alice y Rosalie: su amor por la moda. Rodé los ojos y solté un bufido, la vi fruncir el ceño en señal de disgusto, por lo que tuve que poner mi mejor sonrisa y girar la vista a otra parte antes que me sintiera más envidiosa por verla en ese ajustado vestido color rojo, marcado a sus perfectas curvas…

-Si fueras más alta, y no tuviera a mi princesa, consideraría pedirte una cita.- bromeó Emmett, provocando que mis mejillas ardieran con una intensidad desconocida hasta el momento, mientras que "su princesa" lo miraba de forma asesina. Porque si algo tiene Rosalie…es la capacidad de amar con pasión y celar con la misma intensidad…

Entramos rápidamente, pues los dueños ya nos conocían y a Rose no pueden negarle nada, aunque la intimidante postura de Emmett podría haber interferido…

El lugar estaba escasamente iluminado y muchas personas ya se encontraban meneando las caderas en medio de la pista, otras conversaban y otras solo bebían. El ambiente estaba de lo más animado y pronto Emmett se ofreció a traernos algo de tomar. Rosalie y yo nos sentamos en una mesa lo suficientemente grande para seis personas. Justo en ese momento, Jasper cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, ¿lo extraño? Alice no estaba con él…

_**Jasper POV**_

Alice venía sujeta de mi mano, contemplando con sus brillantes y hermosos ojos la sortija de compromiso que había aceptado minutos antes. Había estado muy nervioso, pero había valido la pena al ver la sonrisa en su rostro al tener entre sus manos la cajita de terciopelo negro.

Mientras caminábamos, chocamos con un desorientado chico de cabello cobrizo, Edward al fin había llegado. Alice y él congeniaron muy rápido, algo que realmente me gustó, que mi novia y mi mejor amigo se llevaran tan bien…

Sabía que Alice y Rosalie, con ayuda de Emmett y mía, pensaban juntar a Edward y Bella. La pobre chica -aunque la adoro- ha estado muy sola desde que terminó con su novio -y mejor amigo-, y al verse sin sus padres desde hace años, ha logrado cerrarse mucho al mundo. Espero que Edward logre curar sus heridas, y que Bella pueda aliviar las suyas.

Edward se ofreció a traer algunos tragos, y Alice lo acompañó, permitiéndome ir con los demás. Ellos me vieron entrar, pero estaba seguro que no habían visto a ninguno de los otros, o eso me daba a entender el rostro confundido de Bella. Me encaminé hacia ellos, y antes de lo esperado, los brazos de Bella estaban alrededor de mi cuello, mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho.

-Oh, Jasper…- gimió débilmente. -¿Qué ha pasado?- no pude evitarlo. Me reí escandalizado por la orientación de sus pensamientos, estaba seguro que creía que mi duendecilla me había rechazado.

-Fue genial, Bella.- respondí ante su rostro en shock. -Ha aceptado y ahora fue con Edward por unas bebidas.- su sonrisa pronto fue contagiosa. A veces Bella podía ser muy tonta, pero siempre era sincera y dulce.

-Oh amigo, debes hablar…- Emmett pasó un brazo por mi hombro, apegándome un poco a su musculoso pecho.

-Anda, Jazz.- cantó mi hermana antes de darle un trago a su copa. Me senté en seguida de Bella y me dispuse a recordar lo sucedido para narrarlo con todo detalle…

_-Oh por Dios, que diga que si…- me repetí por enésima vez mientras entrelazaba los dedos en mi cabello rubio. Me encontraba sentado a la mesa de uno de los mejores restaurantes en Las Vegas, esperando que Alice llegara. -¡La rosa!- solté de repente, recordando el consejo de Bella para una proposición original y romántica. _

_Busqué frenéticamente la rosa en mi ropa, bajo la mesa, en las sillas, hasta que finalmente la encontré puesta sobre la mesa ante mis ojos. Realmente estaba nervioso, si Alice no llegaba pronto me iba a dar un infarto. Tenía la flor en mi mano, y estaba dispuesto a sacar la cajita de terciopelo de mi bolsillo, cuando unos dedos pequeños y blancos la arrebataron de los míos. La musical risa de mi niña terminó por calmar la tensión…pero había arruinado el plan A. _

_-Eres encantador.- cantó Alice, para luego depositar un suave beso sobre mi mejilla y tomar su asiento. _

_-Feliz Aniversario.- respondí automáticamente, mientras sentía que el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones. Permanecimos en silencio, bebiendo de nuestras copas y mirándonos a los ojos. Lo más hermoso de nuestra relación, era el don que teníamos ambos para comunicarnos sin necesidad de palabras molestas o falsas. _

_La mesera vino pronto y nos trajo las cartas, ornamos y se marchó. Cuando la comida fue servida, Alice se levantó dispuesta a retocarse un poco, momento que aproveché para un plan B. Que aunque no era tan romántico como una rosa roja, igual era sorpresivo, a pesar que rara vez podíamos sorprender a Alice._

_Mi corazón latía de forma enloquecedora mientras escondía la sortija en una rebanada de pan, esperaba realmente que Ali no estuviera a dieta, o sino jamás la encontraría. En el momento que terminé, su delicada figura -luciendo un ajustado vestido color vino- giraba en mi dirección, una sonrisa dulce adornaba sus labios. _

_-Pareces nervioso, cariño.- dijo al tomar asiento de nuevo, mientras colocaba una mano en mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos ante el tacto y la escuché reír a los segundos, sintiendo mis mejillas arder. _

_Comenzamos a comer en silencio, pero observaba de reojo cada movimiento de mi novia. Cuando tomó entre sus dedos el pan, mi corazón dejó de latir, esperando su reacción. Lo mordió suavemente y masticó como si nada, yo no podía respirar. Di otra mordida y supe que ahí estaba la sortija. Alice pareció notar que había algo extraño en su comida, pues frunció el ceño indignadamente y se dispuso a escupir la comida en una servilleta. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, comenzó a toser. _

_-¡Alice!- pegué un salto de mi silla y corrí hacia ella, mientras las miradas de toda la gente se posaban en nosotros. -Lo siento mucho, realmente lo siento, Alice.- susurré repetidamente mientras ponía en práctica la maniobra de primeros auxilios que había aprendido en secundaria. La sortija escapó de sus labios y cayó dentro de mi copa de vino, mientras que Alice se ponía roja ante la insistente mirada de nuestro público. _

_-Lo siento, Jazz.- dijo aún sin darse cuenta del anillo, y tomó con una mano mi copa. Creo que ese fue el momento donde vio lo que casi causaba su muerte y la mía, pues sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y me miró con incredulidad. Asentí avergonzado. -¡Oh, Jasper, claro que sí! ¡Acepto casarme contigo!- escuché muchos aplausos y chiflidos, antes de sentir los brazos de Alice alrededor de mi cuello, y mi cuerpo contra el piso. _

Para cuando terminé de contar la historia, Bella se encontraba en su silla con los ojos abiertos como platos y el vaso vacío. Rosalie escondía su rostro en el hombro de Bella, mientras gruesas lágrimas -provocadas por la risa- escapaban de sus ojos. Emmett se encontraba apoyado en la mesa, riendo histéricamente. Definitivamente mis amigos eran geniales…

-Bien, basta de usarme de bufón.- gemí molesto. Bella me dedicó una sonrisa tímida y se la devolví de igual forma, antes que ambos estalláramos en carcajadas. A mitad de la historia me había puesto de pie, por lo que Bella también lo hizo y se lanzó a mis brazos una vez más. Reía feliz, pues era sincera y en verdad se alegraba por nosotros.

Comencé a girar con ella en brazos, la vi cerrar los ojos y reír aun más divertida, fue ese el momento en el que Alice y Edward llegaron. Depositaron los tragos en la mesa y Alice se sentó junto a Rosalie, mostrando su sortija. Emmett le dio un pequeño abrazó juguetón y se echó a reír de forma estridente.

Quise detenerme y dejar a Bella en el piso, pero el movimiento fue algo torpe y sus tacones resbalaron, antes de que cayera, Edward la había atrapado en sus brazos.

Bella estaba aferrada a la camisa de Edward, mientras sus rostros estaban a escasa distancia, ambos abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo y se dedicaron una profunda mirada que luego pasó a ser de reconocimiento. Ambos se sonrojaron al tiempo que sus rostros mostraban sorpresa, y mucha vergüenza.

Nadie pareció notarlo, pero yo si. Algo era extraño…y pronto sabría el qué.


	5. Chapter 5

**As de Corazones**

**Capítulo 5. Yo soy…tú eres… ¡Esto es a lo que llaman destino!**

_**Edward POV**_

Había escuchado de labios de la mismísima Alice Brandon la "brillante" y "muy original" propuesta de matrimonio de mi mejor amigo, Jasper Hale. Me había reído tanto que casi tiraba los tragos en el camino hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los demás.

Debía reconocer que la nov…prometida de Jazz era una persona de lo más divertida, algo alocada -como me habían contado-, pero a final de cuentas, una chica sumamente especial y perfecta para el rubio de ojos azules. Miré a mi hermano, reía de forma estridente, por lo que supuse que ya conocía la historia con todo lujo de detalle. A su lado estaba una chica rubia, intentando secar las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas, sin duda, Rosalie Hale.

Jasper estaba de pie, y una figura delicada que de inmediato captó mi atención, a pesar de no haber visto su rostro, era sostenida entre sus brazos, al tiempo que giraban y reían, solo que ella ocultó el rostro en el hombro de mi amigo y no supe quien era.

-Ella es Bella.- me susurró Alice. -Ella y Rosalie son mis mejores amigas.- una sonrisa dulce se posó en sus labios. Con que esa era la famosa Isabella Swan…

Dejamos los tragos en la mesa y Alice se sentó con Emmett y Rosalie, mostrando con una enorme y presumida sonrisa, su brillante sortija de compromiso. Jasper intentó frenar el movimiento, pero fue algo torpe y ella resbaló. No sabía si la atraparía a tiempo, por lo que intenté tomarla entre mis brazos al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Sentía sus dedos ejercer presión sobre mi camisa, y su dulce aliento golpeaba mis labios, asegurándome que estábamos a escasos centímetros. Abrí los ojos lentamente, al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo. No pude apartar la mirada de sus orbes chocolate, los ojos más expresivos y profundos que había visto en mi vida; y sé que ella se perdió en mis ojos verdes, hasta que supimos quién era el otro.

Ella era la chica del camino, la que se había ofrecido a traerme a Las Vegas. La chica fría y reservada con la que había compartido algunas horas de silencio; la misma que reía entre brazos de mi amigo y se sonrojaba en presencia de mi hermano. La misma que me contemplaba con las mejillas tan encendidas como las mías y el rostro lleno de sorpresa, vergüenza y confusión, tal como estaba yo.

-Veo que ya se conocen.- dijo mi hermano en tono burlón. Al instante ambos nos encontrábamos a una distancia prudente, pero igual seguíamos rojos. Era adorable cuando se sonrojaba, debía recordar eso…

-Edward Cullen.- extendí mi mano hacia ella, y la vi dudar unos instantes antes de aceptarla.

-Bella Swan.- me sonrió suavemente y me guiñó un ojo, por lo visto el aventón quedaba entre nosotros. Nadie pareció notar ese leve gesto, solo Jasper, quien alzó una ceja y me dedicó una mirada profunda y recelosa. Sabía que él protegía a Bella de todo, Emmett me lo había contado.

Ella representaba una muñeca de porcelana para Jasper y mi hermano, al igual que para sus amigas, una hermosa muñeca de mejillas rosadas y piel nívea; pero tenía varios defectos, fisuras que no se curaban y cicatrices que le impedían ser real. Bella había sido lastimada de varias formas -aunque nunca me habían dicho cómo- y le costaba abrirse al mundo, aunque con Jasper, el "señor sentimientos", le resultaba mucho más sencillo.

Intentó apartar su mano, pero yo estaba demasiado ido para soltarla. Cuando escuché la risa de mi hermano, entendí qué pasaba y rompí el contacto; no sin antes volverme a sonrojar. Esta chica era especial y había algo que me atraía hacia ella, como si fuera un imán…

-Alice.- en un instante desapareció de mi campo de visión, dejándome desconcertado, pero pronto la vi lanzarse a los brazos abiertos de la enana de negros cabellos. Ambas reían divertidas, mientras Rose se acercaba y entre ambas -Rosalie y Alice- la rodeaban con sus brazos. Contemplaban el anillo con sumo interés, pero las tres miraban de reojo a Jasper de vez en cuando.

Mi hermano, Jasper y yo nos sentamos juntos y decidimos conversar cuando las chicas anunciaron ir a retocarse. Realmente Jazz se veía feliz, parecía un tonto enamorado…

-Oye, Edward.- me llamó mi hermano con su grave voz. -Buena atrapada.- él y Jasper se reían suavemente, mientras yo los fulminaba con la mirada.

-No es culpa mía que Jasper sea tan torpe.- me justifiqué de forma malévola, viendo al aludido fruncir el ceño. -Tengo buenos reflejos.- me encogí de hombros y bebí de mi vaso.

-Te gusta, amigo.- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa pícara adornando su rostro. -No me veas con esa cara. He notado tu forma de mirarla.- lo fulminé una vez más. Esa chica era extraña, ni siquiera la conocía, no podía gustarme.

-Es bonita.- fue todo lo que pude decir de momento, pero eso no era suficiente.

-Estás mal, hermano.- sentí la mano de Emmett golpear mi espalda. -Ella es hermosa, es dulce, es inteligente…hoy se lo dije, si yo no estuviera con Rose consideraría seriamente pedirle una cita…- enarqué una ceja ante ese comentario. -¿Qué hay de ti, Jazz?- Jasper soltó su vaso y nos miró seriamente.

-Alice es perfecta para mí, pero si no la tuviera a ella, estoy seguro que hubiera salido con Bella hace mucho.- se encogió de hombros y sonrió. -Es cariñosa y en ocasiones infantil…- no prosiguió, y yo sabía que esperaban que hablara.

-Es atenta, y una persona sorprendente, no es como las chicas comunes…no sé si deba decir esto…pero ya nos habíamos visto antes y…- Emmett se atragantó con su trago y Jasper me dedicó una mirada recelosa de nuevo. ¿Por qué demonios la protegían tanto…?

-¿Qué?- me cuestionó mi hermano.

-Bueno. Supongamos que tengo un estúpido e irresponsable hermano mayor que arruina mi coche y me deja dos horas sólo en la carretera.- Emmett me golpeó el hombro y Jasper solo sonrió. -Bien.- gruñí ante su muestra de "afecto". -Bella pasó en su coche y me ofreció traerme a las Vegas, esperó conmigo una hora a que una grúa recogiera mi coche y luego estuvo conmigo una hora más de camino. Nos separamos al llegar a la recepción, pero jamás dijimos nuestros nombres.-

-Eso es una irresponsabilidad por parte de Bella.- dijo Jasper. Lo miré seriamente. -Subir a su coche a un extraño…- negó con la cabeza de modo despectivo.

-No le hubiera…- alegué, pero me detuve de inmediato. ¿Qué importaba ya? -¿Me crees capaz de lastimarla?- dije en plan afligido. Los ojos de Jasper se suavizaron y sonrió con arrepentimiento.

-Tu no, Edward. Pero otros si lo hubieran hecho…- noté el modo en que sus ojos se oscurecían un poco y comencé a preguntarme si alguien la había lastimado antes. Quizás un chico le hubiera hecho daño… solo de pensarlo me ponía furioso…y no entendía la razón.

-No se lo digan.- murmuré, pero aún así se que ambos lo escucharon. -Creo que quería guardarlo en secreto.- se rieron y Emmett se ofreció a traernos otros tragos antes que las chicas volviesen.

-Hola, chicos.- cantó Alice una vez estuvieron con nosotros. -¿Y Emmett?- no pude evitar notar el brillo malicioso en su mirada cuando hizo que Bella se sentara a mi lado.

-Fue por unos tragos, cielo.- Jasper besó su frente y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

Mi hermano volvió al instante, trayendo consigo seis vasos con el alcohol más fuerte que pudo encontrar, y se sentó al lado derecho de su novia. Era increíble como se sumergían en sus mundos con solo mirarse a los ojos. Miré a Bella levemente, notando como sus ojos no prestaban atención a nadie ni a nada en concreto, como se encontraba ausente en ese momento, perdida en sus cosas…y me sentía extraño al intentar romper esa burbuja que la rodeaba, pero necesitaba conocerla.

-Hey, Bella.- la llamé en un susurro, procurando que nadie se diera cuenta. Sabía que la música estaba muy alta y no me escucharía, pero lo hizo. Sus penetrantes ojos cafeces estaban puestos sobre mí en un instante, y pronto su expresión se suavizó y sonrió de forma dulce e inocente, dejándome embobado.

-¿Me pasas un vaso?- preguntó de pronto. Asentí, pero no me moví ni un centímetro. -¿Edward?- desperté instantáneamente y pidiendo una disculpa, le pasé una bebida.

_**Alice POV**_

-Hey, Alice.- susurró Jasper cerca de mi oído, captando mi atención -siempre puesta en él- de inmediato. -Mira a Edward.- y obedecí, y sonreí.

Desde el primer instante en que lo vi, supe que Edward era un chico distinto. Tenía todo para ser el novio de Bella. Era dulce, caballeroso, atento, servicial, divertido, encantador, apuesto, simpático…y la lista seguía. Me recordaba a uno de esos hombres ficticios que Bella adora de sus novelas románticas. Y el hecho de ser hermano de Emmett y amigo de mi Jasper facilitaba todo, ellos lo conocían perfectamente y podrían asegurarse que fuera bueno para Bells.

-Lo miro, Jazz.- canté de repente, atrayendo la atención de Rosalie, quien llamó a Emmett. -Le gusta.-

-Solo observen como la mira.- dijo bajito Rosalie, todos asentimos.

Vi los labios de Bella moverse suavemente, y casi podía saber el tono dulce de su voz al hablar, pero la música no me permitía escuchar. Vi a Edward asentir y sonreírle, pero no hizo nada después. Bella movió sus labios de nuevo y su ceño se frunció un poco, pude leer el nombre de su compañero en el movimiento. Él estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar una de las bebidas, noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de pasárselo a Bella.

-Se ha quedado embobado.- dijo Emmett entre susurros. Bella bebió de su trago y Edward la imitó. Podía notar una pequeña corriente eléctrica entre ellos. Había una atracción ahí, y pronto los iba a acercar.

Como si lo hubiera estado deseando con todas mis fuerzas, una de mis canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar. Y pronto ideé el plan para que terminaran juntos.

Bella y Edward caerían por el otro, o yo dejaba de llamarme Mary Alice Brandon, futura esposa de Jasper Hale.


	6. Chapter 6

**As de Corazones**

**Capítulo 6. Competencia en la pista…**

_**Bella POV**_

No entendía qué demonios le pasaba a Alice. Había notado su mirada curiosa durante varios minutos, y eso es algo que no pasa con frecuencia. Alice no es una de esas personas que se ande con rodeos, cuando quiere algo lo consigue, y solo espero que no quiera nada de mí.

Muchas veces me pongo a pensar, ¿qué le hice al mundo para que se ponga en mi contra? Como si estuviera rogando a Dios que pusiera la canción favorita de Ali en ese momento, ésta comenzó a sonar. Y conociéndola, eso solo podía significar una cosa: baile.

-¡Adoro esa canción!- gritó Alice entusiasmada, ganándose una mirada de "sorpresa" de nuestra parte. -¡Iremos a bailar!- Si, era de esperarse.

Rosalie y ella se pusieron de pie instantáneamente, como si estuvieran sincronizadas para ello, por lo que me preparé para lo peor. Las vi detenerse frente a mi silla con sonrisas malévolas y miradas cómplices, cerré los ojos por instinto y no los abrí en algunos segundos, esperando sentir el jalón hacia la pista, pero nada sucedió.

Abrí un ojo castaño, luego el otro, parpadeé un par de veces, pero nada. Entonces las vi, Rosalie y Alice caminaban rumbo a la pista, sujetando cada una un brazo de Edward. Me reí divertida, esto iba a ser bueno. Bebí de mi vaso y esperé, pero pronto sentí a Emmett alzarme con sus brazos y caminar rumbo a la pista, mientras Jasper me veía con lástima. Definitivamente, se traían algo entre manos.

Mis pies tocaron el suelo y, por instinto, intenté escapar de aquél martirio que se avecinaba, pero Jasper me cortó la huída, frenando en seco mi movimiento veloz y tomándome con una brazo por la cintura.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Bella?- preguntó con fingida indignación.

-Quererme y dejarme salir de aquí.- dije en un murmullo que él alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de bailar con mi futura madrina?-preguntó divertido. -¡Ni hablar!- Eso me dejó atontada algunos segundos, ¿su madrina? No me lo esperaba, aunque adoraba a Jasper, así que no podría negarme.

-Son tus pies.- le recordé, pues nunca se me había dado bien eso de moverme en una pista de baile. Lo vi reírse un poco.

La música era perfecta para bailar con un novio, el típico baile de gente caliente que se usaba en la actualidad. Pasé mis brazos por el cuello de Jasper y me pegué a su pecho, mirando su rostro con las mejillas encendidas, ¿acaso podía ponerme más roja? Sus manos se colocaron sobre mi cadera, e instintivamente me puse rígida. ¡Alice iba a matarme!

Estaba por apartarme cuando Jasper comenzó a bailar, obligándome a mover mi cuerpo al mismo ritmo que el suyo, antes de lo pensado, estaba disfrutándolo realmente. No era tan complicado, y con sus manos guiándome era difícil errar. Alcancé a ver a Emmett y Rosalie bailando de una forma demasiado pegada a unos cuántos metros, mientras que Alice le enseñaba a Edward algunos pasos. Me reí encantada, ahora era más sencillo que antes.

Pronto nos juntamos todos en una especie de círculo disparejo, donde cambié de pareja y quedé con Emmett pegado a mi espalda, moviéndose del mismo modo que lo hacía contra Rose y guiando mis caderas tal y como Jasper lo había hecho antes. Mientras, Rose y su hermano bailaban en el centro de nuestro "perfecto círculo" de un modo demasiado excitante. Varias personas habían empezado a rodearnos para ver el espectáculo, admirando la perfecta sincronización de los gemelos a la hora de mover sus cuerpos, eso y la perfección de mi amiga en todo sentido.

Y aunque lo dudaran, ¡me estaba divirtiendo en grande! Nunca había bailado tanto ni tan bien, era la primera vez que podía moverme como esa noche. Me había tocado pasar al centro, quedando entre los cuerpos de mis dos amigas, mientras las tres bailábamos a un solo compás y terminábamos dando un show de otro mundo, o eso dijeron varios de los que nos miraban embobados.

Edward había sido arrastrado por Rosalie al centro, demostrando que no solo nosotras podíamos caldear el ambiente. Verlo me había resultado fascinante, deseando de un momento a otro ser yo la que estuviera contra él y no Rose. Me abofeteé mentalmente por ese pensamiento tan impropio de mí, culpando al alcohol de paso.

Pasadas varias canciones, y notando el terrible calor, me aparté del resto y me dirigí a la barra. Pedí una margarita, deseando apagar las llamas en mi interior, pero no fue del todo bien. Antes que pudiera pagar mi trago, una mano blanca le pasó al mesero un billete, estaba lista para gritarle al sujeto que se metiera en sus propios asuntos cuando escuché la voz que más me gustaba en ese momento.

-Yo invito.- pronunció Edward con alegría, intentando que yo dejara de fruncir el ceño ante su atención. Y lo hice.

-No tenías por qué…- comencé cuando caminábamos hacia nuestra mesa.

-Pero miren quién está aquí.- una voz en extremo aguda resonó en mis oídos.

Mi vista, antes clavada en el suelo, se elevó poco a poco. Unos zapatos rojos de tacón aguja, entre los quince y los veinte centímetros, un par de piernas blancas, una diminuta falda negra y un top sobre el ombligo rojo; dos clones -en otro color- más atrás.

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?- le pregunté con indiferencia, mientras Edward las miraba con reconocimiento.

-Oh, Eddie, cielo.- la voz de Tanya le llamó a mi compañero con ese matiz seductor que creía poseer. Chasqué la lengua asqueada, mientras notaba a Edward fruncir el ceño y tratar de sacarse los brazos de Tanya del cuello.

-Jessica, Lauren, lindos atuendos.- dije con sarcasmo. Ambas sonrieron encantadas con mi halago, sin contar que lo decía en sentido contrario.

-Tanya, ¿puedes dejarlo respirar?- pregunté molesta. Tanya liberó a Edward de su abrazo y se detuvo ante mí, dirigiéndome una de sus miradas encolerizadas.

-Bella, querida, ¿qué pasa, estás celosa?- mi rostro debió mostrar una gran sorpresa, pues la escuché reírse de forma burlesca.

-¿Las conoces, Bella?- me preguntó Edward en tono bajo, ya que solo yo fui capaz de escucharlo. Asentí molesta. Notó mi mirada interrogativa y respondió con un suspiro: -Emmett y Jasper se vinieron con ellas una vez se detuvo mi coche.- ahora entendía de quiénes escapa Edward al quedarse en su volvo.

-Es un gusto volver a verlas, niñas.- dije de repente, intentando escapar del lugar. -Pero Rose y Ali me esperan y…-

-Vamos, Isabella.- pronunció con desprecio Jessica. -No puedes ser tan aguafiestas.-

-¿Disculpa?- le pregunté enarcando una ceja. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno, Bella, se nota que no eres lo suficientemente buena para estar con él…- habló Lauren, imitando el perfecto tono sangrón de sus amigas. -Solo míralo.-

-Bella, no les hagas caso, vamos.- me llamó Edward, pero no le hice caso.

-¿Cuál es el reto, Denalí?- la sonrisa de Tanya se ensanchó, sabía lo que buscaba.

-Competencia de baile, tus amigas y tu contra nosotras.- debí haber abierto los ojos incrédula, porque agregó: -En parejas, princesa.-

-¿Cuál es el premio?- pregunté casualmente.

-Lo discutiremos al ganar.- Claro, muy propio de la cobarde de Tanya.

-Trato hecho.- apreté su mano y le sonreí de forma socarrona. Realmente el alcohol me había afectado.

Tomé la mano de Edward y prácticamente lo arrastre hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo, estaba comenzando a alarmarme la idea de fallar en el reto y ser humillada por las "damas de la seducción" frente a todo el mundo. Edward se dio cuenta, pues me detuvo antes de que llegáramos a la mesa y me miró a los ojos directamente, intentando darme confianza. Me abracé a él, procurando relajarme entre sus brazos.

-Pero miren nada más, parece que nuestra bebé está creciendo.- dijo Rosalie en tono sarcástico, y pude escuchar la suave risa de Alice.

-Talvez traer a Eddie no fue una buena idea…- murmuró Emmett lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucháramos.

-Si, definitivamente tus amigos son interesantes.- me dijo Edward tan bajito que solo yo escuché, y aunque estaba sonrojada por los comentarios, me reí.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó enfadada Alice, pues nunca le ha gustado que la hagan a un lado.

-He aceptado -dije separándome del pecho de Edward,- un reto de Tanya Denalí y sus amigas.- reconocí un tanto avergonzada.

-¿Tanya Denalí?- me preguntaron ambas con un tono demasiado agudo para pasar desapercibido.

-Bueno, creo que había omitido esa parte de la historia…-dije en susurros. -Pero cuando llegué me las topé en el elevador, justo antes de ver a Emmett y Jasper.-

-¿Estás diciendo que ese trío de zorras está en Las Vegas?-

-Bueno, Ali, la mayoría del instituto está aquí.- me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. -Recuerda que nos graduamos hace poco, así que este fue el punto de reunión, solo que no pensábamos asistir hasta que Jazz nos lo pidió.-

-¿Cuál es el reto?- preguntó Rosalie, mucho más calmada que Alice, y luego bebió un trago de su nueva copa de licor.

-Competencia en la pista.- me dejé caer en uno de los asientos disponibles, mientras Edward se sentaba mucho más tranquilo en el otro. -Ni siquiera sé bailar…- me quejé en medio de una extraña rabieta.

-¿Individual o por parejas?-

-En parejas, Rose.- ¿por qué seguía haciendo preguntas?

-Solo contra ella, ¿o contra las tres tontas?-

-Seis contra seis, ¿vale?-

-¡Bien!- Alice y Rose parecían felices, pero yo no. ¿Qué podía atraerle de esa idea? Como si Dios siguiera en mi contra, a nuestro lado se detuvieron las tres chicas de "ensueño" y con ellas venían tres tipos que conocíamos muy bien: Tyler, Mike y Demetri.

See, esto iba a ser entretenido.

La canción "Crazy in love" comenzó a sonar mientras nos dirigíamos a la pista, y no era algo espontáneo, era la misma que se usa siempre en las competencias de baile, la típica canción que todo el mundo pide.

Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, Edward y yo, todos de pie ante las otras tres parejas. Veía las caderas del trío de Tanya moverse al compás de la canción, disfrutando los provocativos movimientos contra el pecho de su pareja. Los nervios se incrementaron cuando nos tocó bailar, sentía las manos de Edward quemar sobre mis caderas al guiarme. Era fuego puro.

Me di la vuelta, quedando de frente contra él, sus manos estaban recorriendo mis piernas descubiertas lentamente a la vez que mis caderas incitaban a las suyas y nuestros cuerpos bajaban, al igual que la corriente eléctrica que sentía correr entre nosotros al tenerlo tan cerca.

De pronto, la competencia dejó de importarme, y solo me dediqué a dejarme guiar por el cuerpo de mi pareja, disfrutando cada roce entre nuestros cuerpos ardientes, mientras sus ojos verdes me observaban encantados. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Cuando la canción terminó me di cuenta que solo quedábamos la pareja de Tanya y Demetri y nosotros, el resto se habían colocado alrededor para observar mejor los movimientos. Tanya lucía disgustada, por lo que supuse que no estaba muy contenta con el resultado o el modo en que me mantenía Edward firmemente contra su pecho.

-Ganamos.- me susurró Edward. -Lo hicimos de verdad.- no pude evitar clavar mi mirada en la suya para ver si realmente decía la verdad. En ese momento me sentía realmente feliz, había cerrado la boca de Tanya y había podido estar cerca de Edward sin hacer el ridículo total.

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, el ambiente comenzó a calentarse al tiempo que todos ingresaban a la pista a bailar. Sentía la cabeza darme vueltas, pues era el momento preciso para que tanto alcohol me hiciera efecto. Bailamos todos juntos un rato, luego fuimos a la mesa y ordenamos algo más. Entre copas, chistes y mucho baile perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio, disfrutando de la compañía que tenía.

No sé si fueron las bebidas o la atracción del momento, pero cuando los labios de Edward y los míos se juntaron ya no quise dejarlo ir. Sabía que no era correcto, que era un error, pero lo necesitaba con urgencia.

No sé que ocurrió después, no me importó en ese momento. De lo único que fui consciente, es la puerta de nuestra habitación al cerrase tras nosotros, mientras nuestros labios seguían juntos…


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Wuu! Yo aquí de nuevo. Perdón por la demora. Estos últimos días han sido agotadores. No tengo mucho que decir. Espero disfruten el capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

As de Corazones

**Capítulo 7. ¡Oh, no!**

_**Edward POV**_

Sabía que estaba dormido en ese momento, podía sentir la escasa luz del sol filtrarse entre las persianas, pero no deseaba despertar, no aún. El sueño no era algo común, me gustaba de esta forma…en él estaba Bella, y veía a todos sus amigos como mi familia, y ahí estaba yo, sentado ante un piano…moviendo los dedos sobre las blancas y moteadas teclas, mientras una suave melodía inundaba la sala de aquella enorme casa blanca…

Sonreí, complacido. Me revolví entre las sábanas un poco, apretándome contra la almohada. Dejé que mi mente me mostrara nuevas imágenes, imágenes reales…

Algo dentro de mí había comenzado a despertar desde la primera vez que la vi bailar, deseaba sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío. Lo anhelaba.

El modo en que sus caderas rozaban las de mi amigo –y después las de mi hermano- me incitaban a acercarme y sentir su cuerpo presionado al mío. Era una necesidad.

Bella Swan era de ese tipo de chicas que gustan de pasar desapercibidas, aunque nunca lo logren, y eso la hacía mucho más atractiva ante mis ojos.

La forma en que sus mejillas parecían incendiarse ante algún comentario vergonzoso me provocaba un extraño hormigueo en las manos, deseosas de posarse en su rostro de porcelana y acariciarlo.

No podía creer lo suave que parecía su cabello castaño, ni el deseo de enredar mis dedos en él. Y sus ojos…

Esos pozos color chocolate que te sumergían en la más pura locura. Y yo estaba loco, pero loco por ella.

Intoxicado en unas cuántas horas por su olor a fresas.

Isabella Swan no era la típica chica con la que uno se encuentra. Era menos superficial y más brillante que la mayoría. Con una dulzura y seducción propias y verdaderas. Era una niña y una mujer a la vez, y eso parecía fascinante.

Y ahí estaba yo, cautivado completamente por la mejor amiga de la prometida de Jasper.

No podía negarlo.

Estaba _enamorado_ del mayor tesoro de mis nuevos amigos.

Aunque no pensaba decírselo a nadie, y mucho menos a la propia Bella.

Era poco tiempo para pensar y dejarse llevar por ello.

Y entonces, recordé algo… sus labios.

No sé si fueron las copas, la felicidad por la victoria, o simple atracción; pero sus labios sobre los míos fueron la cosa más maravillosa en todo el mundo.

Una vez los sentí sobre los míos, todo pensamiento racional desapareció. No pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera besarla. Y no desaproveché la oportunidad.

_**Bella POV**_

Me revolví inquieta entre las sábanas, consciente que algo andaba mal. Giré entre las mantas y dejé descansar mi cabeza en la almohada a mi lado, pero no fue el movimiento lo que me obligó a abrir los ojos con una violencia demasiado clara, sino el perfume varonil que inundó mis sentidos. Era…

_Edward._

Su nombre se coló en mi mente con un vertiginoso estruendo. Miré al chico a mi lado, estando segura que esto era un simple sueño. No podía ser verdad. Miré la habitación, efectivamente era la que nos habían dado, pero eso no fue lo que me hizo saltar de la cama y pegar un grito.

Esa no fue la razón.

Estaba _desnuda_. Y no era la única.

¿Qué había pasado?

Edward se movió inquieto ante mi escándalo, y cayó de la cama con violencia. Yo me encontraba enredada en una sábana, con la espalda pegada a la pared más alejada de la cama. _Aterrada._ Sus ojos verdes me traspasaron con la misma duda que debían delatar los míos, y eso no mejoró en nada la situación que se había dado tras una noche de copas.

-¿Qué demonios…?- exclamó él, atónito, notando, de repente, mi vestimenta, o la escasez de ella. -¿Bella?- inquirió dubitativo.

-Yo… ¿Qué ocurrió, Edward?- mi voz temblaba, y podía notar algunas lágrimas comenzar a formarse en mis ojos. _Esto _no podía estarnos pasando.

-No, no lo sé.- Él seguía en el suelo, y hablaba con la vista clavada en el colchón. Uno de sus brazos estaba apoyado en éste, y noté algo que antes no había sido capaz de ver. _Sangre_.

-¡Oh, no!- chillé. Mi cuerpo comenzó a resbalarse por la pared y terminé sentada en el piso. Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos y sollocé. –Esto no debía haber ocurrido.-

Del otro lado no recibí respuesta alguna. Edward no dijo nada, y no sabía si se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

-Yo…- balbuceó pasados algunos minutos. –Creo que debes…vestirte.- levanté el rostro y lo miré. Estaba sentado en la cama, dándome la espalda y señalando con su mano el lugar donde estaba mi ropa, _toda _mi ropa.

-Si… Gracias.- Me puse de pie lentamente, comprobando el dolor en mis muslos y…otras partes de mi anatomía.

Entré al baño y me miré en el espejo, había marcas en mi cuello, de esas que no se ocultan fácilmente. Suspiré. Me puse la ropa sin más, tomaría una ducha después de hablar con Edward. Cuando volví al cuarto, él ya estaba completamente vestido.

-Edward.- lo llamé. Él volteó a verme, pero apartó la mirada rápidamente. Yo, por mi parte, me sonrojé con violencia. -¿Qué nos pasó?-

-Creo que…- dijo en un susurro.-, bebimos demasiado.- ¡Oh, claro! ¿Cómo había olvidado eso? Dios, qué pensarían los otros al vernos.

Recordaba el beso. Y no era un beso común y corriente, era _nuestro _beso. Estaba repleto de emociones, todo aquello que debía sentir, pero que desconocía en mí. Era distinto a cualquier otro. Mucho más especial. Era _único_. Y parecía haber arruinado cualquier relación que pudiéramos tener en el futuro.

Me senté en el piso, colocando las rodillas contra mi pecho y los brazos alrededor de mis piernas flexionadas. Miraba sin mirar, y Edward no estaba mejor.

-Lo siento, Bella.- susurró pasados unos segundos. Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y, esta vez, él las notó.

-¿Sabes?- pregunté estúpidamente. ¿Cómo iba él a saberlo? –Le prometí a mi madre, antes de morir, que llegaría virgen al matrimonio.- sollocé nuevamente. ¿Cómo había podido romper la única promesa que le hice a mi madre? ¿Cómo?

-Entonces debo felicitarte, cariño.- su voz sonó apagada al decir esas palabras. –Según estos papeles, eres mi esposa.- abrí la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra escapó de mis labios. En su mano sostenía un acta de matrimonio. Y mi corazón se detuvo, para luego latir de forma enloquecedora dentro de mi pecho.

"_Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí."_

_**Edward POV**_

¿Acaso esta situación podría ponerse peor?

Mientras Bella estaba en el baño, y yo me vestía en la recámara, fui capaz de ver algo que ambos ignorábamos. Un papel reposaba en la mesita de noche, y no era cualquier hoja, era un documento oficial…cortesía de las Vegas. Un certificado de matrimonio a nombre de Edward Cullen e Isabella…Isabella Cullen. Y eso no era lo más desconcertante, sino que Emmett y Rosalie hubieran firmado como testigos.

Mi corazón se aceleró al repasar el nombre una vez más. Isabella Cullen. _Bella Cullen_. Mi esposa.

"_Las cosas no deberían haber sido así."_

Y de repente, la puerta se abrió. Intenté mirarla, sostener su mirada perdida tan solo unos instantes, pero me fue imposible. Estaba avergonzado, y no muy seguro de su reacción ante el dichoso papel y… su nuevo nombre.

¿Virgen al matrimonio? ¡No era posible!

Esa chica… Bella estaba guardándose para su noche de bodas, su noche de bodas _real_. Y ahora había perdido la oportunidad de entregarse totalmente a la persona amada. Y todo por los impulsos después de beber más de la cuenta. Era algo tan…_irreal. _Ella debía estar molesta. _Debía _estarlo_._ Y sólo estaba sentada en el suelo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas ahora pálidas.

Y no me quedó más opción que decirle que estábamos casados, aunque talvez no fue del mejor modo posible.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su expresión decayó. Sus labios se separaron con la intención de pronunciar alguna palabra, sin éxito alguno.

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!- Bien, acaba de explotar.

Bella se puso de pie de un salto, algo que pensé imposible debido a su constante falta de equilibrio. Y ahí estaba yo, parado como un completo imbécil mientras ella veía –una y otra vez, debo aclarar- el mentado documento que oficiaba nuestro matrimonio.

-Siento que todo esto haya ocurrido.- Intenté que sonara sincero, pero una parte de mi no estaba arrepentida en absoluto, y creo que ella lo notó, porque de repente me miró con algo de enfado en sus ojos marrones.

-Si, claro.- dijo con sarcasmo, y por alguna razón eso me molestó.

-Espera, señorita. No es mi culpa que se te pasaran las copas anoche.- su rostro se puso pálido y luego pasó a colorearse rosado.

-Yo no soy la única que estaba borracha anoche.- alegó a los minutos, aún con las mejillas bañadas en carmín. Desvié la mirada ante ese detalle. Ella _tenía_ razón, pero no iba a decírselo.

-¿Viste quiénes firmaron como testigos?- Bien, eso es una salida fácil, pero era mejor que seguir discutiendo. Una de sus finas cejas castañas se alzó. –Emmett y Rosalie.- Su boca se abrió ligeramente, aunque pronto recuperó esa máscara de dureza que había estado perfeccionando en los pasados segundos.

-Debe haber alguna forma de solucionar esto.- susurró.

En ese momento el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar. Era hora de reunirnos con los demás y ver qué haríamos.

Después de todo, estar casados no podía ser tan malo.

-Quiero el divorcio.- dijo ella con decisión. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con una seguridad que no había visto hasta el momento.

-¿Qué?- pregunté un poco… incrédulo.

No obtuve respuesta. Pero tampoco la necesitaba.

Bella no me iba a poner las cosas sencillas, y yo tampoco iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

_**Bella POV**_

Alice me había llamado después que le pidiera el divorcio a Edward. Nos había citado a ambos en la habitación de Jasper, aunque bueno, eso podía esperar.

Tomé un cambio de ropa limpia y me metí a duchar. Necesitaba poner mis pensamientos en orden. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? ¿Cómo es que me había casado? No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, ni siquiera haber…tenido relaciones con Edward. Y dudaba que él se encontrara mejor que yo. ¿Qué más podría salir mal? ¿Un fallo con el divorcio? ¡Ja! No puedo tener tan mala suerte como para que eso salga mal.

No podía creerlo, a pesar que le diera vueltas. No _podía _estar casada con Edward Cullen, eso era poco probable en circunstancias normales, pero ¿borrachos?

Mientras el agua caliente se deslizaba por mi cuerpo adolorido, imágenes comenzaron a llenar mi mente. Imágenes que hubiera sido mejor no recordar nunca.

_**-: Flash Back. :-**_

_Sus labios se movían sobre los míos lentamente, deleitándome con su sabor dulce. Estaba extasiada. Escuchaba los chiflidos de Emmett y las risas de Alice, uno que otro susurro divertido de Rosalie y a Jasper llamándome más de una vez, pero era imposible romper el contacto. Era… enloquecedor. No sólo deseaba deleitarme con el buqué, realmente deseaba probar el vino._

_Y cuando nos separamos, ambos agitados, sus ojos me invitaron a continuar. Y no pude negarme. _

_Cuando Emmett sacó a bailar a Rosalie, y Alice arrastró a Jasper a la pista, supe que era nuestra oportunidad. La mano de Edward se entrelazó con la mía y salimos de ese lugar repleto de gente y oculto tras humo y luces de colores. Caminamos lentamente por la acera, después de todo no necesitábamos el coche. Y ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que estuvimos en el hotel, mucho menos de todo el recorrido hasta él. Sólo anhelaba sentir sus manos ardientes alrededor de mi cintura para siempre, y que el calor de sus labios jamás se perdiera._

_-Quédate conmigo, Edward.- susurré en la puerta, apenas nuestros labios rompieron su contacto. _

_-Te necesito, Bella.- Y volvió a besarme, con ferocidad, con pasión, con deseo. _

_Y la puerta se cerró a mi espalda. Y ya no importó el tiempo ni el espacio. Éramos Edward y Bella. Éramos un todo._

_Sólo él y yo._

_No importaba nada más._

_**-: Flash Back **__**End**__**. :-**_

Y en ese momento reparé en un pequeño detalle que no había notado entre tanto alboroto: la sortija en mi dedo. Era hermosa, sencillamente. No encontraba una mejor palabra para describirla. Por lo visto, era antigua. Una reliquia de la familia, debía suponer. Tendría por lo menos dos siglos de existir. Era… prueba del compromiso que deseaba romper. Y por primera vez me sentí culpable de haber decidido aquello.


	8. Chapter 8

**As de Corazones**

**Capítulo 8. Es sólo una broma, ¿verdad?**

**B**ella **P**OV.

No podía salir del baño una vez noté la sortija en mi dedo. Era un peso más que agregar, y realmente lograba sentirlo. La contemplé por minutos que parecieron horas, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa distinta al _matrimonio_. Nunca tuve la idea fija de contraer nupcias, no es algo que me atrajera fuertemente, y menos con una persona totalmente desconocida y en una noche donde el alcohol gobierna tus sentidos.

Edward podía ser un chico bastante lindo, y yo podía ser bastante observadora como para no notar su perfección y atractivo físico. ¿Y qué persona podría ignorar a semejante hombre? Pero eso no significaba que nos ataría de por vida, aunque ese papel en la cama parecía bastante convincente y dispuesto a dificultarnos la situación. Cuando las cosas van mal, no pueden ponerse peor, ¿verdad?

Mi celular, que se encontraba sobre el lavabo, volvió a sonar. Pegué un salto y ahogué un grito, demasiado metida en mis pensamientos como para no sobresaltarme ante la estridente melodía. Vi el número en la pantalla, y mi rostro se puso lívido. _Jasper_.

¿Cómo decírselo? Jasper siempre ha sido como un hermano mayor para mí, lo amo como a eso, un _hermano_. ¿Cómo le cuentas a tu mejor amigo – casi hermano, que te casaste con su mejor amigo en tu primera noche de copas _real_? ¿Cómo le dices que fuiste lo suficientemente descuidada para perder algo valioso? ¿Y qué hay de las posibles consecuencias de todo eso, qué si hay alguien más involucrado?

El timbre siguió por algunos segundos, luego se detuvo. Miré la pantalla de nuevo, suspirando derrotadamente. '_Una llamada perdida.'_ Y luego, sonó una vez más. Y otra, y otra más. Me deslicé hacia el suelo, con la espalda totalmente pegada a la pared. ¿Qué hacer? Nunca había visto una situación similar, era tan… _insustancial_. Un día eres la chica ordinaria, a la que molestan las divas del colegio, y al siguiente despiertas casada con el hermano del novio de tu amiga. ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?

"_Son cosas que pasan." _ Es una de las frases que más me repite Alice. _"Pero, ¿por qué sólo me pasan a mí?"_ Y eso es verdad, aunque Rosalie siempre me llamaba la atención por culparme innecesariamente por cosas de mínima importancia. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo?

Dos golpes en la puerta me obligaron a alzar el rostro del piso, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que gruesas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Estaba asustada, y sentía mucha vergüenza. Era inevitable.

Me puse de pie con las piernas temblorosas, vacilé antes de abrir la perilla, y cuando lo hice, me arrepentí totalmente. Edward me miraba con la vista extraviada, como si clavarla en mí le doliera, como si todo aquello le hiciera un terrible mal. Y quise morirme por provocar todo aquello en él, por ser la culpable de lo pasado.

Bajé la mirada y nos quedamos en silencio por largo rato. Hasta que me aparté y salí de la habitación, permitiendo que tomara un baño, para reunirnos con el resto del grupo y… explicarles la situación.

**J**asper **P**OV

-Debes calmarte, cariño.- pronunció Alice con dulzura, para luego girar la página de su revista de modas. –No es cosa grave.- hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y me sonrió de buena gana. No pude devolvérsela.

¿Cómo podía estar tan terriblemente tranquila? Yo estaba de los nervios, asustado, y ni siquiera había un papel con mi nombre grabado en él.

Bella es una niña bastante dulce, quizás _niña_ no sea la palabra más adecuada, pero no está lista para pasar por esto. Edward no es una mala persona, sabrá cuidarla mientras sea necesario, y realmente parece interesado en ella, pero este tipo de situaciones son las que arruinan toda oportunidad futura.

No es que esté molesto con él, mucho menos con ella; pero de verdad me preocupa lo que ocurre. Isabella siempre ha tenido una forma de ser y ver las cosas de modo peculiar, no sigue las normas impuestas, crea las suyas. Es bastante cambiante y suele aceptar la culpa incluso cuando no la tiene, por eso es que la cuidamos tanto. La experiencia con su ex novio no fue lo mejor, así que desde ese día evitó a todo chico que deseara algo más que ser su amigo.

Y de repente, aparece Edward y rompe los esquemas. Desorienta totalmente las ideas de Bella, se mete en su cabeza y rompe los límites. No es algo malo, lo repito, es un gran chico; pero Bella estará destruida. A demás, le había prometido a su madre virginidad hasta el matrimonio. Y cuando no me contestó, fue que me preocupé notablemente. Llamé a Edward al instante, y me explico la situación de forma breve. La reacción de Bella no me sorprendió en absoluto, cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera puesto de ese modo, quizás peor.

-Jasper, por favor.- susurró Alice, apartando la noticia y caminando en mi dirección. –Bella va a estar bien, sabrá arreglar esto.- dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus pequeñas y suaves manos. –Es fuerte, lo sabes.- asentí, receloso, desconfiado. –Oh, vamos.- refunfuñó juguetonamente, formando un puchero adorable.

-Bien, Alice. Voy a calmarme.- una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Me incliné para depositar un beso en sus labios, y ese fue el momento donde llamaron.

Me moví de forma veloz, abriendo de un tirón la puerta, esperando el momento en que Bella se derrumbara en mis brazos, pero no era ella. Eran Emmett y Rosalie.

-Yo también deseaba verte, cuñado.- pronunció Emmett en tono sarcástico. Corregí mi postura y lo miré de forma cortante. Escuchaba las risitas de Alice y Rosalie de fondo. Y eso me molestaba más.

Rosalie llevaba consigo un folder claro, y dentro había un certificado, uno de los que dan en Las Vegas cuando… te casas. Mis ojos se abrieron exageradamente y tomé a Emmett por la camisa, aunque el fuera más fuerte y mucho más alto.

-Jasper, ¿podrías soltar a Emmett?- la dulce voz de Bella sonó a espaldas de mi cuñado, suave y rota al mismo tiempo. Aparté mis manos de la camisa blanca de Emmett al instante, como si quemara. Lo hice a un lado y me detuve frente a Bella.

-Bella…- Apenas pronuncié su nombre, se desmoronó en mis brazos, precipitándose hacia el suelo, donde la atrapé. Sus mejillas estaban empapadas, y su piel se veía en exceso pálida. Tenía ojeras, y se le notaba la resaca. Debía tener un dolor de cabeza terrible. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente en el momento en que los sollozos estallaron dentro de su pecho. Edward se detuvo en la puerta.

Rosalie y Alice se fueron a preparar un té. Conocían demasiado bien a Bella, y este era el momento donde demostrarían todo su cariño. Emmett se acercó a su hermano y lo llevó al pasillo, intentando saber con exactitud lo que había ocurrido. Bella lloraba levemente, rota por la promesa desecha. Asustada por una noche que se salió de control. Decepcionada de sí misma. Me mostró la sortija demasiadas veces, incapaz de decir algo coherente. Pasados algunos minutos, que me parecieron eternos, por fin logró calmarse. Y sonrió. Así era ella.

-Gracias, Jazzy.- susurró quedamente. Mirando la taza, casi vacía, de té en sus manos. –Siento causar tantas molestias.- me sonrió avergonzada, alejando todas mis preocupaciones con ese sencillo movimiento de sus labios.

-No debes disculparte por ello, Bells.- ella hizo una mueca, igual que siempre que le pedía dejar sus disculpas de lado. –Eres mi hermanita, debo cuidarte.- no dijo nada, y pude notar sus ojos buscar un punto lejano, intentando cerrarse en su mundo.

-No es para tanto, Bella.- dijo Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco, a la vez que se sentaba junto a ella. Bella levantó la cabeza de forma rápida y luego se tocó la frente, definitivamente tenía dolor. Después de las copas de a noche anterior, no era algo para sorprenderse.

-Iré a prepararte un café, Bells.- Ella asintió y me entregó la taza de su té. Le devolví la sonrisa de forma sincera, acaricié sus cabellos y salí de ahí, dejando que mi prometida se hiciera cargo del asunto un rato.

**A**lice **P**OV

Bella se veía mucho mejor ahora. Sus mejillas estaban un poco más coloridas, y el dolor de cabeza parecía disminuir mientras bebía su café. No tenía idea de la tolerancia de Bella hacia la cafeína, nunca la veía tomando café en casa, creo que ni siquiera le gusta. O eso pensé cuando recién lo probó. Tampoco era consciente de la experiencia de Jasper para preparar café. Según tenía entendido, el único hábil en la cocina era Edward, así como en casa lo era Bella.

-Gracias por el café, Jazzy.- dijo Bella, al tiempo que depositaba la taza en la mesita de centro. Mi prometido asintió, nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y luego salió de la habitación, yendo hacia donde se encontraban los chicos. Rosalie entró al salir él.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- se aventuró a cuestionar Rose, a pesar de no necesitar una respuesta.

-Un poco. Gracias, Rose.- Bella bajó la mirada a su regazo y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, nerviosa e inquieta.

-Bella, cielo.- hablé por fin, exasperada por su conducta. –No es algo grave, cariño. Nadie ha muerto.- Rose rodó los ojos y me dio un empujó juguetón en el hombro. –Quita esa cara.- Rosalie se rió ante mi tono de voz tan optimista.

-Hey, tú no te casaste anoche, ¿no?- soltó entre dientes. Completa y totalmente avergonzada de sus propias palabras. Se mordió la lengua suavemente, un gesto que siempre había usado para indicar que algún comentario era venenoso. Era divertido verla. Rose y yo nos reímos.

-Pues, tú no eres la única con un certificado de matrimonio. ¿Sabes?- dije entre risas, incapaz de contenerlas. Bella me miró sorprendida, desorientada totalmente.

-¿Qué dices, Alice?- preguntó dudosa. Llevándose un dedo a los labios, de forma bastante impulsiva.

Señalé con un dedo a Rosalie, quien de inmediato se puso de un adorable color carmín. Era la primera vez que veía a Rosalie ponerse tan roja. Yo, por mi parte, estaba bastante tranquila ante el comentario que acababa de efectuar.

-Pero Emmett y ella son pareja y…- comenzó Bella, pero una Rose bastante acalorada la cortó.

-Bells, me hubiera encantado casarme con Em, no hubiera sido un problema. Pero no es su nombre el que aparece junto al mío.- dijo todo tan atropellado que no pude evitar reírme estridentemente y aplaudir mientras saltaba un poco. Rose me miró con furia y sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil. Bella abrió los ojos impactada, para luego sonreír levemente divertida.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿de quién eres señora ahora?- Me reí más fuerte ante la pregunta de Bella. Sonó dulce e inocente, pero alcancé a distinguir el matiz burlesco en ella. Bells podía ser un diablillo cuando lo deseaba, y esta era una buena ocasión para burlarse de Rosalie.

-¿A qué te suena Rosalie Brandon?- estallé en risas de nuevo. Rosalie movió su cabello y giró el rostro, pero alcancé a verla sonreír de lado.

-¿Tú y Alice…?- Bella no alcanzó a formular la pregunta. Su risa sonó demasiado perfecta, y Jasper se asomó por la puerta al escucharla. Por el rostro sonrojado de Rose, captó lo ocurrido y sonrió también. Luego se alejó, volviendo con Emmett y Edward.

-Vamos, Bella, no es lindo casarte con tu mejor amiga.- Rosalie estaba haciendo un lindo puchero, sonando bastante dulce. Bella dejó de reírse, y su rostro adquirió una expresión bastante seria.

-¿Ustedes han, bueno, tú sabes?- dejé de reírme en ese momento. Rose y yo nos pusimos pálidas, captando la pregunta no formulada.

-¡Claro que no!- gritamos ambas a la vez, atrayendo la atención de los tres chicos en e pasillo.

-Rose y yo no…- no pude terminar, era tan vergonzoso.

-Alice y yo no hemos, bueno, tú sabes…- Rose no mejoró en nada la situación.

Emmett, Jasper y Edward comenzaron a reírse de forma estridente. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, por lo que supuse que estaba roja. Rose parecía una linda esfera para el arbolito de navidad. Y Bella, bueno, pues ella se reía de lo lindo de nosotras. Estaba disfrutando no ser la burla por vez primera. Era una completa diablilla y ésta me la pagaría en la primera oportunidad. Aunque me alegraba que hubiera recuperado su buen humor.

-Agradezco que existan los divorcios.- susurró Rosalie una vez todos se callaron y los chicos volvieron a salir.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijimos Bella y yo a la vez, conscientes de ello. No estaba en mis planes seguir casada con la hermana de mi prometido por mucho tiempo, aunque deseaba que Bella y Edward no rompieran su lazo sólo por miedo a intentarlo. Son una linda pareja, y dudo que no lleguen a enamorarse profundamente. Son perfectos el uno para el otro. Él es lo que ella necesita, y ella es lo que él espera. No necesito ver el futuro para saber que han de acabar juntos y que serán muy felices.

-Hablando de divorcios, ¿no sería bueno ver eso?- cuestionó Bella, divertida.

Y tenía razón. En la capilla donde nos casamos, ebrias debo recordar, hay una oficina para tramitar divorcios de esa clase. Sólo espero que podamos arreglar las cosas pronto.

**E**dward **P**OV

Alice había hecho algunas llamadas para averiguar si la oficina encargada de divorcios estaba abierta, y así era. Nos preparamos para ello. Cuando mi mirada chocó con la de Bella, ella apartó sus ojos rápido y tocó con sus dedos la sortija. Yo no había reparado en ella, no hasta ese momento.

Ese anillo había estado en mi familia por generaciones, era el mismo que portó mi madre toda su vida, con el que papá le pidió matrimonio. Y ahora, al verlo en Bella, mi corazón latió con fuerza. Siempre lo llevaba conmigo, colgando de la cadena de plata que mi padre me regaló cuando era pequeño.

Llegamos al lugar indicado más pronto de lo esperado. Era una oficina grande, acondicionada al estilo moderno. Con cuadros extraños y alfombra fina. Había un escritorio frente a un ventanal, sentado ante él estaba un hombre mayor, de tez clara y cabello grisáceo.

-Buenos días, soy el Licenciado Aro Vulturi.- todos nos presentamos y estrechamos su mano suavemente. El hombre parecía amable, y sus ojos mostraban una gran inteligencia. -¿En qué puedo servirles?- preguntó educadamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mis amigas y yo hemos contraído nupcias ayer por la noche.- dijo Alice, entre seria y divertida.

-¿Y eso que tan malo puede ser?- preguntó el hombre, tratando de ocultar su risa.

-Lo que ocurre, es que Alice y yo nos hemos casado. Alice es mi cuñada, ella y mi hermano están próximos a lazarse.- Explicó Rosalie, con las mejillas un poco encendidas.

-Veo el problema, Señorita Hale.- el licenciado se tocó la barbilla suavemente. -¿O prefiera que la llame, Señora Brandon?- Emmett estalló en carcajadas, y Jasper se cubrió la boca con la mano.

-Rosalie es suficiente.- dijo Rose, molesta.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes, Señorita Swan?- Bella se puso roja ante la pregunta. Balbuceó un poco, y no pudo decir nada. Aro se quedó pensativo y luego sonrió. Se giró hacia mí. –Debo suponer por su nerviosismo, Señor Cullen, que ella es su esposa. ¿Me equivoco?-

-No, señor. Ella es mi esposa desde anoche.- Bella me miró, sorprendida. Emmett me puso una mano en el hombro, dándome confianza.

-¿Y, realmente quieren divorciarse?- Su pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja, y vacilé al responder. Él se dio cuenta, enarcó una ceja, pero no cuestionó nada más.

Las chicas sonaron mucho más sinceras, más firmes si gustan, al responder. Eso me dolió un poco, aunque no lograba entender el por qué.

-Lamento tener que decirles esto.- Aro habló de nuevo. Y a pesar de su voz seria, sus ojos mostraban diversión. –Pero el Juez Cayo Vulturi, mi hermano, se encuentra de vacaciones justo ahora.- iba a protestar, pero no me dio oportunidad. –Él es el único que puede decidir cómo proceder. Siento decirles que tendrán que seguir casados hasta su regreso.-

-Y, ¿cuándo vuelve?- preguntó Jasper, rodeando la cintura de Bella suavemente.

Aro sonrió de nuevo, antes de responder:

-En treinta días.-


	9. Chapter 9

**As de Corazones**

**Capítulo 9. ¿Treinta días? ¡Bah, cosa sencilla! **

**B**ella **P**OV.

_Treinta días_.

Esas dos palabras se repitieron en mi mente constantemente. Distintos timbres, altitudes y melodías. Cada vez sonando más deprimente y enfermizo. Me quedé en shock algunos momentos, incapaz de saber cómo responder a eso. ¿Cómo era posible mi suerte? Despertar casada no era lo peor que podría pasarme, ahora lo entendía. Lo peor, y sí que era malo, era el hecho de no poder divorciarme.

Después de todo, _esto sólo podría pasarme a mí. _

-¿Señor Vulturi?- llamó una muchacha de figura escultural desde la puerta. Aro levantó la cabeza en su dirección, imité su gesto, dispuesta a apreciar la belleza de aquella mujer.

Era de nuestra edad, en promedio. Con una melena castaña caoba, lustrosa, hasta mitad de la espalda; en capas y desgrafilada, con luces más claras, suelta y ondulada. Vestía pantalones formales negros, y una blusa de botones, tres cuartos, blanca. Calzaba unas preciosas zapatillas plateadas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Heidi?- la joven negó levemente y sonrió al percatarse de nuestra presencia, y la no tan desapercibida tensión. –Chicos, ella es mi sobrina y secretaria, Heidi Vulturi.- la joven entró en la oficina y se detuvo al lado de su tío.

-Un placer.- dijo con su voz alegre. –¿Tío Aro?- cuestionó con sutileza, tanteando el terreno. El hombre le sonrió cariñosamente. –Ha llamado el tío Cayo, dice que deberías acompañarlo.- sonrió ante sus propias palabras. –Y mi padre ya viene en camino, le tomará treinta minutos hacer el viaje del aeropuerto hacia aquí.-

-Eso es una noticia bastante agradable, cariño.- la sonrisa en el rostro de Aro era en extremo encantadora, podía relucir en la oscuridad; en especial por sus dientes blancos como perlas. –Gracias, Heidi.- ella sonrió de nuevo, nos deseó un gran día y se marchó.

-Rosalie tiene competencia.- susurró Alice de forma que sólo yo la escuchase. Sonreí levemente, sobretodo al ver el disgusto en el rostro de mi amiga de rubios cabellos.

-¿Han escuchado eso, chicos?- cuestionó Aro con voz alegre. –Mi hermano, Marco Vulturi, puede hacerse cargo de su caso.- su mirada se centró en mi rostro, y pronto sentí mis mejillas arder ante su mirada profunda e intimidante.

-¿Tío Aro?- Heidi volvió a abrir la puerta. –Tiene una llamada.- Aro asintió con la mano y Heidi cerró la puerta de nuevo.

-Si me disculpan, chicos. Debo atender un asunto.- La voz de Aro sonó demasiado profunda, incluso un poco tenebrosa.

-Excelente, Sr. Vulturi.- cantó Alice, poniéndose de pie. –Iremos a comer y volveremos en una hora.- Aro asintió y descolgó el teléfono. Nos pusimos de pie y salimos de la oficina.

-¿A dónde vamos, Alice?- pregunté cuando nos subimos a su coche.

-Bueno, pensaba en ir a uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de la ciudad.- me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que no tenía caso comenzar una pelea con ella.

**R**osalie **P**OV.

Llevábamos bastante rato sentados sin decir nada. Jasper y Alice eran los únicos que hablaban, o discutían, sobre la boda. Bella seguía picoteando su comida, distraída, y no miraba a nadie. Emmett y Edward se miraban constantemente, pero no se atrevían a romper el silencio. Yo, por mi parte, comenzaba a cansarme de la situación.

El móvil de Alice comenzó a sonar alegremente. Ella lo cogió pronto, y después de discutir algunos minutos, se puso de pie.

-Era del hotel, me necesitan ahí.- se encogió de hombros, pidió una disculpa. –Nos vemos más tarde.- mi hermano y ella partieron.

-Aburrido.- dijo Emmett pasados unos minutos. –¿Vamos a ver una película, Rose?-

-¿Qué dicen chicos?- pregunté, mirando a Bella fijamente. Ella levantó la cabeza en mi dirección e hizo una mueca. –Tomaré eso como un 'no'. ¿Qué hay de ti, Edward?- el aludido miró a Bella, luego a su hermano y al final negó con la cabeza.

-¿Rose?- llamó Emmett, poniéndose de pie. Suspiré derrotada y salí con él. Edward y Bella venían detrás de nosotros, pero no pensaban colarse a la película. Pronto nos separamos.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Alice comenzó a reírse del otro lado de la línea. Al parecer, todo era un plan para dejarlos solos. Emmett y ella estaban detrás de todo. Ahora me arrepentía de haber firmado para la boda, no debí seguirles el juego. Y eso del matrimonio con Ali, era un truco. No estábamos casadas realmente, pero debíamos hacerles pensar que sí.

-¿En qué piensas, amor?- la voz de Emmett me tomó por sorpresa. Pegué un salto y me sonrojé.

-Me preocupa Bella.- admití al final, suspirando derrotada.

-Va a estar bien, cariño.- intentó seguir, pero le corté.

-¿Y qué si no?- me estaba comenzando a sentir culpable por ser cómplice de todo ese juego.

-No te preocupes, Rose. Edward es lo que ella necesita, y Bella es lo que Edward siempre ha esperado. Aunque ahora no lo saben con certeza.- se encogió de hombros y tomó mi mano.

Deseaba que así fuera. Lo deseaba con todo mi corazón.

**E**dward **P**OV

Bella no dejaba de mirar su reloj. Seguro deseaba volver a donde los Vulturi y arreglar lo del divorcio. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con esto, me gustaba la idea de estar con ella. Quería conocerla. Si ya me gustaba, ¿por qué no dar una oportunidad?

-Bella.- le llamé. Estábamos en un parque, y no había mucha gente. Sus ojos chocolate me miraron con curiosidad, y luego se endurecieron.

-Mira, Edward.- dijo molesta. –Tú no quieres estar casado conmigo,- pensé en desmentirle eso, pero no me dio oportunidad,- y yo no quiero estar casada contigo.- _Touché. _Ese había sido un golpe bajo. –Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, por lo menos hasta que hablemos con Marco Vulturi.-

-Bella, no entiendo por qué quieres el divorcio.- sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad y la vi hacer una mueca.

-Muy gracioso, Edward.- dijo sarcástica, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Eso me molestó realmente, ¿por qué pensaba que era una broma?

-No le veo lo divertido.- respondí cortante. No me agradaba el rumbo que tomaba esto.

-Tu pregunta es totalmente estúpìda.- puntualizó veloz.

-¿Qué?- enarqué una ceja, enojado. –No es estúpida.- me crucé de brazos con indignación. Estaba siendo infantil, pero quería una respuesta.

-Si lo es.- dijo mordaz, moviendo los brazos con exasperación.

-No.- dije tajante.

-Si.- cortó de nuevo.

Estuvimos bastante rato peleando con "Si" y "No". Fue desesperante, y parecíamos dos niños caprichosos. Al final suspiré derrotado y desistí, ella no dijo nada. Miró su reloj de nuevo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la oficina de Aro Vulturi. No me quedó más remedio que seguirla.

Cuando llegamos, nos atendió cordialmente Heidi. No sé si era mi imaginación, pero esa chica parecía estar coqueteando conmigo. Me ponía de nervios, completamente de mal humor. Bella la miró de arriba abajo y preguntó por Marco Vulturi.

Heidi le regresó la mirada con fastidio, pero antes de conducirnos a ver a su padre, le dirigió una sonrisa burlesca que Bella regresó con una mueca. Esas dos chicas se asesinaban con la mirada, y yo no comprendía el motivo.

**B**ella **P**OV

¿Cómo era posible que aquello siguiera del mismo modo? Marco Vulturi no había ayudado en lo más mínimo. Incluso la situación se encontraba peor, ¡cómo si no fuera suficiente ya!

En este momento me encontraba caminando rumbo a la habitación de hotel que nos habían dado al llegar a Las Vegas. Edward me seguía a un metro y medio de distancia, refunfuñando constantemente y maldiciendo sin sentido alguno. Yo pretendía ignorarlo, pero no era cosa fácil si no cerraba la boca y me dejaba pensar. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Fingir que éramos un matrimonio feliz? ¿No pedir el divorcio de nuevo?

¡Oh, por favor! Antes muerta que seguir casada con una persona que no siente absolutamente nada por mí. O por la que yo no siento nada, debo agregar también. Mis planes de boda nunca coincidieron con estos, y dudo que lo hagan a futuro. Si es que me quedan deseos de contraer nupcias después de todo este asunto.

Sólo pensar en Marco Vulturi…

_- Flash Back -_

_Heidi nos condujo hasta un pasillo oculto, algo que no habíamos notado al visitar a Aro Vulturi esa mañana. Era capaz de observar la desvergüenza de esa chica, quien no dejaba de mostrarme sus sonrisas de burla y coquetear con el chico que en esos momentos era conocido como mi esposo._

_No es que me molestara el hecho de que una total desconocida, en exceso atractiva, coqueteara con mi marido, pero era insoportable que pretendiera molestarme de un modo tan simple, lo cual si lograba afectarme, aunque no del modo que ella deseaba hacerlo. Por mí podía quedarse con él…_

_Mi propio pensamiento me hizo paralizarme un segundo, ¿acaso yo…? No, eso no era posible. No es que estuviera interesada en Edward Cullen de algún modo, así que esa sensación de fastidio no podrían ser…celos. _

_Alejé la idea de mi cabeza lo más pronto que me fue posible. Aquello era lo más idiota que se me podía haber ocurrido. Prueba legítima de que la situación se estaba saliendo de control y comenzaba a perturbarme de un modo en extremo insano. Era momento de presentarse ante la única persona que podría lograr que mi mundo se pusiera a girar de nuevo, y claro, en el sentido correcto. _

_La mujer de ojos burlescos se detuvo ante una puerta que rezaba el nombre de mi única esperanza. Llamó suavemente y sonrió al hombre que reconocí como su padre, como mi salvador, como Marco Vulturi._

_El hombre era de piel blanca, demasiado pura. Su cabello negro caía suelto, lacio y brillante. Sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo, llenos de una dulzura propia de todo padre. Sus labios llenos y tentadores se curvaron en una sonrisa cordial. Y sus manos adoptaron una nueva posición cuando nos vio junto a su hija._

_Y no pude evitar sonreír. Marco Vulturi era a simple vista una persona comprensiva, capaz de acabar con esa pesadilla en la que me había metido por beber de más._

_- Fin del Flash Back -_

¿Comprensiva? ¡Já! _Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada_. Marco Vulturi no era tan lindo como podía llegar a parecer.

Había demostrado poco interés en los motivos que nos llevaban ante él, estaba _en contra _del divorcio. Marco Vulturi había perdido a su esposa al nacer su única hija, cosa que lo sumió en una depresión atroz que lo dejó a un paso de su lecho de muerte. El solo recuerdo de aquél amor tan puro que sentía por su mujer, y la pequeña niña que se sentaba junto a su cama cada día y le tomaba la mano, lo obligaron a ponerse de pie de nuevo y seguir con su vida. Construir un futuro para la pequeña Heidi.

Sin embargo, algo había quedado marcado en el corazón del hombre: un deseo porque las parejas de casados jamás se separaran. Él hubiera disfrutado, sin duda alguna, la compañía de su mujer hasta el fin de los tiempos; así que, por idiota que me pareciera en ese momento, era lógica su aversión a los divorcios. Marco Vulturi creía que nuestra relación tendría futuro. Tenía fe en que Edward Cullen y yo podríamos llegar a comprendernos y descubrir el modo para ser un matrimonio ejemplar.

Para pesar de Marco, yo no estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. No por mi propia voluntad…

**E**dward **P**OV

Bella parecía realmente molesta cuando escuchó la negación del Sr. Vulturi. El hombre había aclarado los motivos por los que solía denegar esos permisos de inmediato y, hasta cierto punto, era capaz de comprenderle.

Aún así, me parecía completamente desaprobatorio el comportamiento de mi "feliz" esposa. ¿Podía ser más infantil, acaso?

Isabella no estaba manejando la situación como un adulto y yo no lograba entender el por qué de todo ese teatro, hasta el momento. Era cierto que ninguno de los dos había planeado que pasara todo eso, y menos del modo que lo hizo, pero tampoco era para portarse como si el resto del mundo fuera culpable de nuestros propios errores.

Una vez en la habitación, le di a Bella el espacio que exigía de forma silenciosa. Yo también necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas. Reflexionar la situación era la mejor alternativa ahora. Sobretodo porque Marco había dicho que debíamos estar juntos al menos dos meses antes de pensar de nuevo en divorciarnos. Algo que, muy en mi interior, me alegraba.

No tuvimos mucho tiempo para estar solos, pues pronto tocaron a la puerta. El resto de nuestros amigos estaban ahí, cargando refrescos y bolsas de frituras. Mi cara debe haber mostrado mucha confusión cuando entraron, pues mi hermano comenzó a reírse. Bella se unió a nosotros pronto, mostrando una curiosidad desaparecida de sus ojos en las últimas horas.

-Bien, veamos una película.- sugirió Alice, completamente eufórica.

-¿No van a preguntarnos como nos fue?- cuestioné a Jasper y a mi hermano, quienes negaron con la cabeza a la vez. -¿Por qué no?-

-No siento curiosidad.- respondió con sencillez Emmett, aunque en sus ojos se notaba la falsedad de sus palabras. "Si tu no tienes curiosidad… definitivamente la mía nunca existió…" No conocía a una persona más metiche que mi hermano mayor, así que lo que decía ahora era simplemente una mentira.

-Estaremos casados dos meses.- dijo Bella con un tono que no demostraba sentimiento alguno. –Es un plazo mínimo, aún puede extenderse.- Rosalie formó una mueca en su rostro al escucharla. Definitivamente, algo andaba mal.

-Entonces, tengo una buena noticia.- dijo Alice, quien sostenía en sus pequeñas manos un tazón de palomitas. –Nos vamos de viaje por dos meses a…- no sé si se arrepintió de lo dicho, o fueron los torpes movimientos de Bella los que la obligaron a callar.

Los ojos castaños de Bella ardían de furia. Esto, definitivamente, se nos estaba escapando de las manos…


	10. Chapter 10

**As de Corazones**

**Capítulo 10. Noche de Copas.**

**R**osalie **P**OV

La sala había quedado sumergida en un silencio sepulcral aquella tarde. Alice se había retractado automáticamente de sus palabras al ver la reacción de Bella, aunque, claro, eso no cambió en nada los planes que la pequeña duendecilla ya tenía preparados. Ella y Jasper habían estado hablando sobre ir a otro lugar, uno donde el padre de Alice había puesto su nuevo hotel. No es que me molestara mucho la opción, pero si llegaba a fastidiarme el hecho de no poder decirle a Bella que todo era culpa nuestra. Sabía que ambos acabarían juntos, tarde o temprano...

-Hubiera sido mejor tarde.- no pude evitar pensar en voz alta, lo que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué cosa, Rose?- preguntó Bella, mirándome de forma seria.

-Oh, no es nada. Lo siento.- noté incredulidad en su mirar, algo que no era frecuente.

Bella podía llegar a ser una persona muy despistada, pero en ocasiones, como ésta, podía llegar a ver a través de las personas. Como un sexto sentido o un don natural, así como Alice disfrutaba de "predecir" cosas que pasarían, o la facilidad de mi hermano para mantener todo bajo control cuando es necesario. A veces me pregunto si no hay algo anormal con todos nosotros, aunque considerando la situación actual, la palabra "anormal" no basta.

-Tranquila, amor.- susurró Emmett, apretando mi mano suavemente. -Todo saldrá bien.- esa frase la había escuchado mucho últimamente. Estaba preocupada, ¿cómo evitarlo?

Alice mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo en esos momentos, pero fui capaz de ver una sonrisa comenzar a brotar en sus labios. Eso nunca era algo bueno. Esta sonrisa solo podía significar una cosa: un plan. La duendecilla de cabello rebelde tenía una brillante idea dentro de su cabecita, algo que sin duda nos crearía bastantes problemas.

-Bien, Bella. Tú ganas.- la vocecita de Alice rompió el silencio recién formado. -Nos quedamos aquí.- la cara de todos nosotros se convirtió en un poema.

¿Alice comenzaba a sentir culpa, acaso? Sus labios se curvaron traviesamente cuando me miró, por lo que comprendí que no era así. Esto estaba en el plan. La muy engañosa enana nos estaba utilizando a su merced a cada instante, y ya me estaba hartando de eso. ¿Es que Alice nunca va a madurar? No somos juguetes, y Bella mucho menos, ya es tiempo de que nos trate como humanos y no simples muñecos. Jasper le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la miró fijamente, sintiendo todo aquello que mi futura cuñada era capaz de transmitir. Definitivamente, esto a penas iba a dar inicio...

**A**lice **P**OV

La forma de actuar de Bella me parecía de lo más infantil. Se estaba comportando como una niña caprichosa, dispuesta a todo por obtener un caramelo, aunque su situación era un poco torcida. Bella no _quería_ su caramelo, o no sabía que lo quería. Emmett y Jasper habían estado insistiendo con eso de "no molestarla más", nada de bromas, juegos, ni salidas, y Rose no parecía estar en desacuerdo. Todos se sentían mal por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero es que era algo inevitable. Todos supimos que había más que curiosidad en sus ojos cuando se miraban, más de rencor en los movimientos de Bella cuando bailaba con él, había más que deseo en el beso que compartieron. Ella se gustaban, y mucho.

Comprendo que no puedan darse cuenta, talvez sea muy pronto, pero nunca comento errores. No pretendo decir que no soy culpable, o que no me siento mal, pero sé que es lo mejor para ellos, y pronto me lo vana agradecer. Ayudaré a su relación, si es que pueden llamarle a lo que tienen _relación_.

-¿Hablas en serio, Ali?- preguntó en un susurro la dueña de esos curiosos ojos chocolate. -¿Nos quedaremos aquí?- su voz denotaba una sorpresa muy propia de este tipo de situaciones. Es raro que yo ceda una vez he decidido llevar a cabo uno de mis planes, aunque… Ella no tiene que saber que _este_ es el verdadero plan.

-Si, Bella.- dije con mi tono más sincero. –Ya estás pasando por mucho, no es necesario agregar más.- lo que siguió no me lo esperaba, y creo que nadie. Bella saltó a mis brazos emocionada, agradeciendo que lo entendiera. Y no pude menos que sonreír, conciente de la culpabilidad que se apoderaba de cada uno de mis miembros. ¿Cómo podía seguir sonriendo cuando todos estaban formando muecas en sus rostros?

Edward se mantuvo tranquilo, sin participar en la conversación en ningún momento. Creo que su modo de apoyar era más eficiente que el nuestro, aunque notaba cierta tristeza en sus ojos verdes y mucha incomodidad en sus movimientos. Y eso no era lo mejor para él. No podía culparse por una noche de copas, podía haberle pasado a cualquiera. Bella podría haber acabado en la cama de alguien más, y eso si hubiera sido un desastre.

Me alegraba en demasía que hubieran dormido juntos. Sabía que Bella estaba descontenta con la idea de eso. Desconocía totalmente la razón. No es como si fuera a perder su virginidad en un arrebato de locura. Bella ya había tenido un novio antes, un chico que la había lastimado de muchas formas, no es de sorprenderse que Jacob Black hubiera sido su primer acostón. Aunque algo me decía, muy dentro de mí, que talvez estaba equivocada.

¿Qué tal si esa hubiera sido su primera vez? Me tensé con solo pensarlo. No era posible que una chica tan bonita, siendo asechada por tantos chicos, jamás hubiera llegado a la cama de alguno. No es que se la pasara saliendo con hombres, pero si a tenido citas y ha llegado lo bastante tarde como para sospechar que no terminaban de forma inocente. Sobretodo porque luego no contestaba las llamadas de esas personas, como si estuviera avergonzada por haber permitido más de lo debido.

Rosalie y yo solíamos pasar por situaciones de esa clase de vez en cuando, siempre habíamos sido muy liberales, y no era de extrañarse que, pasando tanto tiempo juntas, Bella fuera igual. Ella no podía ser virgen.

**J**asper **P**OV

No pude evitar estremecerme cuando Bella se separó del pequeño cuerpo de mi prometida. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de mí en ese momento, impidiéndome sonreír igual que el resto. Edward se giró en ese momento en mi dirección, curioso, reservado, tranquilo. Podía distinguir en su mirada todo el tormento que albergaba su alma, la culpabilidad por sus actos y la preocupación por nuestro recibimiento de la noticia. Pero él no tenía nada que ver con lo que nosotros hacíamos. Era un peón más en el tablero de ajedrez de mi novia, y todos estábamos jugando.

La expresión de Bella era de completa alegría, algo que no había visto desde la mañana anterior. Definitivamente, todo se nos estaba yendo de las manos. Era imposible que pudiéramos mantenernos unidos si eso dañaba a nuestra amiga. Alice podía repetir una y otra vez que todo terminaría bien, pero yo sabía que algo no sería así. Talvez solo por un momento debía considerar en contarle todo a Bella, pero, ¿de qué serviría eso? Marco Vulturi había interferido ya, había dicho dos meses y nadie puede contradecir a uno de los Vulturis. Son de las personas más poderosas de todo el país.

-Edward, ¿podemos salir un momento?- el aludido asintió una vez con la cabeza y se encaminó a la puerta. Emmett se puso de pie instintivamente, poco dispuesto a dejarme solo con su hermano.

Es cierto que en otras ocasiones he exagerado cuando se trata de chicos que se acercan a Bella, pero sería incapaz de dañar a Eddie. Aunque claro, Emmett tenía sus dudas. Y eso se reflejaba en la intensa mirada con la que traspasaba mi espalda mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, lejos de la habitación donde permanecían las chicas.

-Edward, escúchame bien, por favor.- sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos. –Nada de lo que está pasando es culpa tuya. Comprende eso.- él no dijo nada, y por un momento sentí todo su dolor en mi cuerpo.

-No hice nada, salvo robarle su virginidad.- No podía creerlo, era cierto que nos había mencionado antes que él y Bella habían tocado un punto profundo en su _noche de bodas_, pero nunca había reconocido ese hecho.

-¿De qué hablas?- los ojos de Emmett se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras tomaba a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa. -¿Qué acabas de decir?- preguntó de nuevo, molesto.

-Emmett, por favor.- coloqué la mano sobre su brazo, logrando que liberara a Edward antes que la cosa empeorara. –Él tiene razón. Bella jamás quiso admitirlo frente a ustedes, pero jamás había llegado tan lejos con un chico. Solo lo sabía yo.-

-No… No es posible.- en una milésima de segundo chocaron cientos de sentimientos en el rostro de mi amigo, entre ellos un profundo dolor y el remordimiento. Nadie sabía que Bella se mantenía virgen, y mucho menos que lo hacía por una promesa a su madre. Y ahora, eso no podría seguir como debía.

**B**ella **P**OV

Después de que los chicos se fueron, nos quedamos sentadas en silencio. Un silencio espeso e incómodo. No sabía qué decir, y creo que mis amigas pasaban por lo mismo. El hecho de no poder separarme de Edward Cullen en dos meses me alteraba de manera considerable los nervios, a demás de sumergirme en una de las oscuras verdades.

Hasta el momento, jamás le había contado a nadie, además de Jasper, de la promesa hecha a mi progenitora antes de su muerte. Era algo que no quería divulgar por ahí, algo que ni Rose ni Ali sabía. Esa era la razón por la que me veían de peor manera, por el remordimiento de perder algo tan importante y de la forma más estúpida posible. Mis amigas no lograrían comprender lo que significaba para mí todo eso, pues ellas habían perdido sus virginidades años atrás. Yo era distinta, siempre lo había sido.

Podría jurar que ambas pensaban que yo no contaba con ella, que solo estaba perturbada por la velocidad vertiginosa con la que mi vida se había modificado, convirtiéndome en una mujer casada. Pero, ellas estaban realmente equivocadas en ese asunto. Y no era de sorprenderse, considerando que les ocultaba cosas.

-¿Alguna quiere té?- la simple pregunta de Rosalie fue lo último que escuché en toda la tarde. Después de eso, los chicos volvieron y las dos parejas se marcharon, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Dos Semanas Después**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los últimos catorce días habían sido una tortura total. No había un solo momento del día en que Edward y yo no discutiéramos por algo. Talvez fuera mi decisión de culparlo por lo ocurrido tantas veces como fuera posible, o la suya de hacerme entender que mi vida podía ser aún más miserable. Ambos nos comportamos como niños malcriados, siempre molestando al otro. Y, aunque me disgustara aceptarlo, la mayoría del tiempo me parecía muy divertido.

Los ojos verdes de Edward solían brillar con una chispa de alegría cuando nuestras batallas en la cocina parecían más juegos que riñas, aunque siempre alguien acababa de mal humor. Ambos contamos con un carácter para temerse, por lo que Emmett y Rosalie procuraban no pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros.

Jasper y Alice, por su parte, estaban muy ocupados con sus preparativos de la boda. No podía faltar nada para _el evento del siglo _como solía denominarlo la enana de cabellos negros. Era imposible acercarse a Alice sin que te asaltara con un montón de comentarios sobre el color de las servilletas o las flores de los arreglos. Comenzaba a envidiar la alegría en sus ojos al decir "boda".

Sin duda alguna, yo no estaría entusiasmada por casarme. Supongo que es parte de mi naturaleza evitar todo tipo de grandes reuniones, más cuando debo ser el centro de atención. Ese llegaba a ser el único punto a favor de mi "boda" con el hermano de Emmett. Los puntos en contra, eran demasiados como para desear enumerarlos.

-¿Quieres un refresco?- ofreció Edward en tono cordial cuando se levantó del sofá. Sus ojos estaban serios, algo inusual en él.

-No, gracias.- me mordí la lengua a penas respondí. Tenía entendido que le había dicho que no volvería a hablarle. Sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios ante mi respuesta, dándose cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

-Siento lo de esta mañana, Bella.- le saqué la lengua de modo infantil y me giré de nuevo, dándole la espalda. Lo escuché bufar frustradamente y marcharse a la cocina.

Todo parecía indicar un día normal. Todo… Hasta que sonó mi teléfono celular.

La estridente y emocionada voz de Alice sonó del otro lado de la línea. Era imposible ignorarla mientras comentaba algo sobre una noche de fiesta. Lo que menos me apetecía era salir a un club nocturno, no era muy dada a ese tipo de reuniones y mucho menos desde lo ocurrido la última vez. Antes que pudiera negarme, reparé en el detalle de que Alice había cortado la llamada.

**  
E**dward **P**OV

Cuando volví con mi refresco pude notar el mar humor de mi compañera. Era evidente que Alice había llamado. ¿Qué podía planear la pequeña un sábado por la noche? La sola pregunta, sumado a la cara de enfado de Bella, me dio la respuesta. Alice acababa de invitarnos a salir por la noche y, por lo visto, no podíamos negarnos.

No había terminado de enlistar los pros y contras de aquello cuando mi móvil vibró en mis jeans y tuve que responder. Lo sorprendente, es que la llamada provenía de un emocionado Jasper. No pude creer escuchar su voz con un tono tan alegre al hablar de un salida grupal a un club por la noche. Era una de esas cosas a las que mi amigo se negaba a asistir en casa. Siempre era Emmett el emocionado, y Jasper y yo los indispuestos. Esta vez, para variar un poco, Jazz quería salir a bailar.

Bella se levantó antes de que colgara, y pronto la vi salir de su habitación con una toalla en la mano, lo que me dio a entender que tomaría una ducha primero. No pude menos que permanecer sentado en el sofá y mirar –de forma distraída- el televisor.

Pasados veinte minutos, escuché la puerta del baño abrirse. Me giré instintivamente, y lo que vi me dejó helado. Bella caminaba rumbo a su dormitorio envuelta en una pequeña sábana que solo cubría lo necesario. ¿Intentaba, acaso, probarme de algún modo? Su mirada divertida se cruzó con la mía antes de cerrar su puerta. Definitivamente, esta sería una noche interesante.

Una vez estuve listo, vistiendo pantalones negros y una camisa azul, me senté en la sala, esperando que mi _esposa_ saliera de su cuarto. Los minutos parecían no transcurrir y , francamente, ya me estaba desesperando. Habíamos quedado de vernos en el club más popular de Las Vegas. Suspiré cansadamente antes de girarme al escuchar la puerta. Y si antes me había quedado helado al verla, esta vez no se podía comparar.

Bella se veía realmente hermosa. Vestía un ajustado top rojo y una falda –extremadamente corta- de mezclilla oscura. Llevaba zapatillas rojas, más altas de lo que usualmente solía calzar. Su cabello estaba ondulado suavemente, cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros. El maquillaje era ligero, pero resaltaba sus facciones de forma divina. Y era imposible no apreciar las formas de su cuerpo en esa ropa. Una sonrisa traviesa se posó en sus labios al ver mi rostro. Estoy seguro que encontró algo divertido en él, porque soltó una pequeña risa antes de salir de la habitación.

El club era realmente enorme. Había parejas bailando por todos lados, y estaba repleto. Alice y Jasper nos esperaban en una mesa en el fondo, bebiendo dos margaritas. Emmett y Rosalie ya estaban en la pista, entre muchos otros. Alice casi lloró al ver a Bella. Creo que nunca se había arreglado de esa manera sin ser obligada, lo que realmente dejó sin palabras a su amiga y sin aliento a Jasper.

El regreso de mi hermano y su novia trajo varios silbidos que colorearon las mejillas de mi pareja. Instintivamente sonreí, divertido ante la simple acción. Pronto ordenamos algunas bebidas, y mucho más pronto me arrepentí de ello. Talvez fuera el humo o las luces, incluso la atmósfera atrevida o la simple sensualidad de Bella, pero de un momento a otro me encontré mirándola con descaro. Intentaba recordar nuestra primera noche juntos, volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, el sabor de sus labios. Las dos parejas se habían marchado a bailar, dejándonos completamente solos.

Sentí a Bella inclinarse en mi dirección y sus preciosos ojos cafés me miraron de una forma penetrante. Su postura cambió gradualmente, o talvez fue la mía, pero pronto nos encontramos cara a cara. Sus manos aferradas a su asiento por un costado, y una de las mías sobre su rodilla. Sus labios se curvaron de nuevo, traviesa, sexy…

-¿Quieres besarme?- la pregunta escapó de mis labios sin siquiera proponérmelo. Ella no pareció sorprendida ni incómoda, solo divertida.

-Ni que fueras bueno en _eso,_ Eddie.- el tono de su voz y el apretón que dio a mi muslo bastaron para que todo resto de razón se perdiera. No soportaba el hecho de que sus palabras parecieran ciertas para ella. Y su énfasis en "eso" no parecía referirse solo a mi forma de besar, lo que me llevó a pensar en algo más.

-Te demostraré lo contrario, Bella.- antes que fuera capaz de reaccionar, o que yo lo impidiera, la estreché entre mis brazos y presioné nuestros labios.

El ritmo del beso fue apasionado desde el comienzo. Era imposible que con un simple movimiento de su lengua consiguiera tanto. Isabella poseía una sensualidad innata, sumada a una inocencia propia que lograba nublarme los sentidos y cortarme la respiración. No sé en que momento nos pusimos de pie, pero cuando nos separamos para tomar aire reparé en el hecho de que mantenía su cuerpo aprisionado entre el mío y la mesa.

Su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente, intentando recuperar la respiración perdida. Sus ojos buscaron los míos, envueltos en una pasión que no recordaba haber visto en alguna ocasión anterior.

-¿Qué dices ahora?- no pude evitar sonreír de forma engreída al lanzar la pregunta. Supongo que ella también reparó en el detalle, pero no le dio importancia.

-Aún no pruebas nada.- su sonrisa era burlesca. Parecía divertirse con la situación.

Estaba por responder cuando sentí sus manos tomar el cuello de mi camisa y sus labios chocar con los míos. Isabella Swan quería jugar, y yo no era nadie para negarle tal oportunidad…


	11. Chapter 11

**As de Corazones**

**Capítulo 11. Si juegas con fuego, te quemas.**

**B**ella **P**OV

Los labios de Edward se movían sobre los míos con una pasión desbordante. Sentía mariposas en el estómago con cada roce de su lengua con la mía, pero era imposible darle otro significado que las copas en mi sistema. Sabía que el modo de retarlo había sido idiota, pero no me perdonaría no volver a hacer eso alguna vez.

Desde el momento en que lo vi sentado en el sofá, mirándome detalladamente después de alistarme, comprendí lo que ambos deseábamos. ¿Quién era yo para negarle un poco de diversión o para negármela a mí misma? Sentí mi cuerpo contra la mesa e hice lo posible por desaparecer la ya escasa distancia entre nosotros. Me faltaba aire, pero podía soportar sin él un rato más.

Cuando cortamos el beso, me fijé en sus ojos. Dos preciosas y deseosas esmeraldas se clavaron en mí, acrecentando el calor en mi cuerpo. No sé si fue el alcohol corriendo por mis venas, o el simple deseo, pero no pude evitar besarle de nuevo cuando su tono arrogante me recibió. Y así pasamos algunos minutos, conociendo nuestras bocas de nuevo, reviviendo algo ocurrido unas cuantas semanas atrás.

-Quiero… Quiero irme.- dije de forma entrecortada al romper el contacto. –Llévame de regreso.- los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa, y pronto llamó a Jasper al celular para decirle que nos íbamos. Antes de lo pensado, nos encontrábamos camino a nuestra habitación, entrando del mismo modo que la noche que cambió nuestras vidas.

-¿Qué…Qué quieres que haga?- me preguntó agitado, mirándome a los ojos directamente. Nos encontrábamos en su cama, con mi cuerpo entre el suyo y el colchón. Sentía mi corazón latir desenfrenadamente y mi pecho subir y bajar, intentando recuperar el aire que me había hecho falta los últimos minutos.

-¿Qué…Qué quieres hacer?- la pregunta sonaba tonta, innecesaria, pero conseguí que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro.

Sentí su lengua pasar por mis labios y deslizarse por mi cuello hasta el inicio de mi blusa. Una de sus manos se coló por mi muslo, rozando la piel bajo mi falda, mientras la otra acariciaba uno de mis pechos. Sentía el calor aumentar dentro de mí, comencé a mover mis caderas conforme su mano presionaba uno de mis senos bajo la blusa. Sus labios alcanzaron los míos de nuevo y nos fundimos en un beso exquisito, ardiente. Estaba deseosa de llegar más lejos, de sentir cosas que no creía posibles.

Y le di total libertad para tocarme, para hacerme sentir todo aquello que deseaba.

**E**dward **P**OV

Las manos de Bella se deslizaron por mi pecho lentamente, trazando un camino que después fue seguido por sus labios. Escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo ante su solo roce, brindándome un placer inexplicable. Los ojos chocolate de Bella ardían apasionadamente cada vez que me miraba y sus labios, tan irresistibles, parecían dispuestos a regresarme cada roce propuesto.

Isabella Swan era la mujer más hermosa y sensual que había conocido, y eso no podía negarlo. Era increíble el modo en que sus curvas parecían adaptarse por completo a la forma de mi cuerpo, como nuestros labios siempre se encontraban, la batalla de nuestras lenguas…

Aunque las últimas dos semanas habíamos vivido un infierno, haciéndonos la vida imposible, todo parecía estar bien ahora. No era capaz de negar mi atracción por Bella, mi deseo por tocarla, mi anhelo por besarla.

Y esa noche, pude tener todo aquello que deseaba. Pude tenerla a ella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A la mañana siguiente**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me removí entre las sábanas de nuevo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la frente. A pesar de seguir dormido, era capaz de saber lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Y era capaz de sentir el cuerpo de Bella acomodado perfectamente junto al mío. Había sido una noche bastante inusual, una en la que mi _esposa _y yo habíamos acabado durmiendo juntos después de beber más de la cuenta, lo que, sin duda alguna, nos había hecho casarnos dos semanas atrás.

Me vi forzado a abrir los ojos ante el dolor de cabeza, pero la luz en la habitación me obligó a cerrarlos de inmediato. A mi lado, Bella se movió torpemente y pude sentirla acomodarse de nuevo. Su dolor de cabeza debía ser tan malo como el mío, sino es que peor.

Pasados algunos minutos ambos abrimos los ojos y nos miramos fijamente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color carmín, pero en sus ojos no había enfado. Ambos éramos concientes de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y ninguno se veía arrepentido por eso.

-Buenos días.- dije suavemente, procurando romper el silencio entre nosotros. Bella formó una mueca y se llevó una mano a la frente, por lo que decidí levantarme y poner agua para prepararnos un café bien cargado. Mientras me encontraba en la cocina, escuché la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse y, pasado un rato más, la vi salir usando unos shorts de mezclilla azul y una blusa verde. Realmente hermosa.

-Hola, Edward.- saludó al sentarse, tomando la taza de café que había puesto ante ella. Su tono mostraba vergüenza, y sus ojos escapaban de mi rostro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunté estúpidamente, ya que era obvio su estado.

-Como si hubiera bebido demasiado y dormido acompañada.- respondió con sarcasmo, lo que me obligó a fruncir el ceño. –Lo siento.- sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

-No es culpa mía que no sepas beber.- el comentario escapó de mis labios antes de lo pensado, y un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí al reparar en el error. Una chispa de furia destelló en los orbes chocolate de la chica ante mí. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa rota y no pude menos que agachar la cabeza e implorar su perdón, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

**B**ella **P**OV

El resto del día pasó sin novedad alguna. Llamé a Alice un par de veces, pero no contestó ninguna. Rosalie traía su móvil apagado y, para qué intentarlo, los chicos no responderían si marcaba. Era lógico que todos se encontraran en la cama, cansados de una larga noche de baile y copas de licor.

Cuando íbamos de fiesta en casa, solíamos quedarnos hasta que el lugar cerraba, en ocasiones cuando el sol salía. Eran esos días de descanso total, donde no te pones de pie ni para ir a comer. Nos manteníamos en la cama todo el día, sino es que todas en la sala. No me sorprendería que estuvieran los cuatro juntos durmiendo en el suelo de la habitación.

Edward estaba tomando una ducha. Desde el incidente de la cocina, donde ambos mostramos respuestas pocos corteses al contrario, no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra. Y, para variar un poco, ni siquiera estaba molesta con él. Por extraño que pueda parecer, y vaya que lo parece, no me arrepiento de lo ocurrido anoche, incluso puedo afirmar que me gustó. ¡Vamos! Edward es un chico lindo, atractivo y es realmente bueno besando y…en otras _cosas_. Si debo permanecer dos meses con él, siendo su esposa, puedo gozar de ciertos privilegios.

No es algo que yo haría habitualmente, pero tampoco puedo negar que me gusta sentir su cuerpo presionado al mío o su lengua acariciando mis labios. Soy humana y tengo necesidades, y él es hombre y, por supuesto, tiene las suyas.

Cuando Edward acabó con su baño, decidí tomar uno yo. El agua resbalaba por mi piel, y era como sentir las caricias de mi _esposo_ recorrer mi cuerpo del modo que lo había hecho antes. Algo estaba cambiando en mi forma de pensar sobre todo esto y, aún más raro, no me alarmaba. Talvez, con mucha suerte, lo nuestro podría funcionar. Por un momento consideré el divorcio algo absurdo y quise intentarlo, pero luego recordé que Edward y yo no sentimos lo mismo o, mejor dicho, no sentiamos nada el uno por el otro. Es imposible que una relación funcione bajo dichas condiciones.

-Bella…- me giré instintivamente, a pesar de no desear hacerlo. Edward me miraba directamente, sujetando la camisa entre sus dedos. –Siento lo que dije.- asentí, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su pecho desnudo.

-No pasa nada, Edward.- respondí tan pronto fui capaz de salir de mi propio mundo.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio durante varios minutos que parecieron horas, y luego, cada uno tomó camino a su cuarto...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fin de Semana…de nuevo**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los siguientes días pasaron sin mayores inconvenientes. La relación con Edward seguía igual que al principio, aunque ahora, después de cada pelea, uno de los dos se disculpaba. Fuera del hecho de implorar perdón, nada mejoraba. Rosalie y Emmett se habían tomado estos días para estar solos, poco dispuestos a pasar _tiempo de calidad _con el resto de la pandilla. Jasper y Alice, por otro lado, seguían viendo arreglos para la ceremonia, algo que sin duda debía tener agotado a mi mejor amigo.

No fue hasta la mañana del sábado que Alice decidió llamar a mi celular. Tenía planeada una salida de amigos a otro club nocturno, uno al que nunca había ido en sus viajes a Las Vegas. Estaba aburrida de permanecer tanto tiempo encerrada, así que acepté enseguida. Edward tampoco se negó, por lo que pronto nos vimos preparándonos para una noche de diversión desenfrenada. No esperaba que esta salida terminara como el resto, aunque tampoco me molestaría que pasara algo más.

**E**dward **P**OV

La tercera semana de nuestros dos meses parecía comenzar a esfumarse. La relación con Bella no había mejorado bastante, pero si lo suficiente para saber pedir perdón –y perdonar- después de una riña. Ambos nos estábamos comenzando a comportar como adultos, y eso era gratificante. Tenía la esperanza de poder avanzar lo suficiente para no verme en la necesidad de aceptar un divorcio, debido a que creo posible seguir junto a la chica que se hace llamar mi _esposa_.

La llamada de Alice para invitarnos a salir por la noche pareció el detonante perfecto para que el ánimo apareciera en nuestros rostros. Llevábamos desde el domingo dentro de la habitación, sin ganas de salir nosotros solos. Y sin nuestros amigos, como era evidente, nada tenía mucho sentido.

Un club nocturno no parecía algo novedoso en nuestras vacaciones, pero era lo que Alice ofrecía, talvez con la idea de embriagarnos lo suficiente para acabar en la cama de alguien más. Para variar, y si es que ese era su plan, estaba funcionando. Bella y yo no habíamos vuelto a tocarnos desde el fin de semana pasado, incluso evitábamos el contacto por más mínimo que fuera. Pero, como era inevitable, no dejaba de mirarla cada oportunidad que me era brindada.

Una parte de mí sabía a la perfección que esa chica me volvía loco, pero la otra se negaba a aceptar que pudiera ser algo más que simple deseo. Y no quería que fuera solo eso… Quería quedarme con Bella más tiempo, descubrir si lo nuestro (si es que existía algo) podía ser más que un simple error de una noche…

La hora de salir se acercaba con rapidez. Jasper y Emmett pasaron por mí una hora antes de lo indicado, alegando que las chicas querían irse juntas. El lugar al que me llevaron era muy similar a los otros, salvo que el ambiente estaba mucho más encendido.

Ordenamos unas copas y conversamos de cosas sin sentido mientras las chicas aún no estaban.

**B**ella **P**OV

Alice pasó por segunda vez la brocha del rubor sobre mis mejillas. Insistía en que debía verme perfecta para la ocasión. No sabía de qué demonios hablaba, pero era mejor no llevarle la contra.

Cuando Rosalie giró mi silla, de modo que pudiera verme al espejo, mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa. El maquillaje era más notorio que el habitual, pero me encantó. Mis ojos marrones estaban enmarcados por unas espesas y negras pestañas que no eran postizas, ¡eran mías!, algo que nunca había visto. Los labios rojos eran impactantes, me sentía como esas vampiresas de las películas de terror. Sin embargo, me sentía hermosa.

Llegamos a nuestro destino media hora después de lo establecido. El lugar estaba repleto y nos costó un poco de trabajo llegar hasta la barra. Cuando por fin lo hicimos, vimos a los chicos bebiendo de sus copas mientras hablaban con algunas meseras. No pude evitar reírme cuando los labios de Rosalie y Alice se torcieron en muecas, pues si algo tenían de defecto ambas era lo celosas.

Rose pasó sus manos por el pecho de Emmett mientras se pegaba a su espalda, mirando con fastidio a la muchacha pelirroja ante ella. Alice besó a Jasper suavemente, haciendo que la pelinegra que lo miraba diera la vuelta y se marchara. La otra muchacha, de ojos azules me contempló con duda, mirándonos a Edward y a mí de forma simultánea. Me encogí de hombros y ella me guiñó un ojo, luego se marchó.

Cruzamos la pista como nos fue posible hasta que, por suerte, encontramos una mesa libre. Nos sentamos por parejas y ordenamos copas para todos. No era costumbre mía beber tan seguido, pero no ofrecían nada que no fue alcohol en esos lugares. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa cruzó por mi rostro cuando el mesero se acercó y "accidentalmente" rozó mi mano con la copa.

Alice y Rosalie trataron de disimular la risa que intentaba escapar de sus labios al ver el rostro de Edward, quien no parecía feliz con aquél sujeto a nuestro lado. Muy despacio y, creyendo que nadie se daba cuenta, el mesero pasó un pequeño trozo de papel hasta mí, donde decía su nombre y número de teléfono. Apenas se marchó, estallamos en carcajadas. Todos salvo mi _marido_.

Pasado un par de horas, los chicos se fueron a bailar, dejándonos a Edward y a mí, como de costumbre, solos. No sabía si debía mirarlo, a pesar de que lograba sentir todo el poder de sus orbes esmeraldas clavadas en mí. Su mano se posó sobre la mía en un gesto suave, algo que nunca antes había ocurrido. Giré el rostro en su dirección y de inmediato me arrepentí, pues en sus labios bailaba aquella sonrisa torcida que disparaba mi pulso desde la última noche que dormimos juntos.

-Bella, yo…- se interrumpió y cerró los ojos un momento. Pensativo. –Quiero proponerte algo…- en mi rostro debió notarse toda la confusión que se apoderó de mi pensar, pues rápidamente me aseguró que no era nada malo. –Quiero… Deseo que lo intentemos, Bella. Que probemos antes de decidir si nos divorciamos o no.- en sus ojos se notaba la seriedad con la que hablaba.

-Yo…- me había quedado sin palabras en ese instante. –Yo… Necesito otra copa.- antes que pudiera decirme algo me puse de pie y caminé hacia la barra. Por mi mente pasaban cientos de preguntas y, lo más importante, mi corazón latía desbocado. Quería decirle que si, que lo intentaríamos, pero me negaba a aceptar tal idea.

Antes que reaccionara, había alguien a mi lado en la barra. Un chico de tez clara y ojos color miel. Su sonrisa era muy cordial y me invitó una copa antes que pudiera rechazarla. Conversamos un poco, cosas triviales, nada personal. Y antes de lo pensado, me encontraba bailando con él. Era una persona muy agradable y con una mirada te hipnotizaba. Conocía a los autores de los que le hablaba, oía los mismos grupos que yo, éramos demasiado similares.

Después de varias pistas se ofreció a traerme una bebida, algo que acepté encantada. Escuché que alguien me llamaba y me giré por instinto. Pero no era quien yo hubiera querido.

Unos ojos negros como el carbón me miraban con descaro y otro igual de penetrantes con asco. Y yo, solo pude quedarme ahí petrificada. Eran dos personas que no esperaba encontrarme. Y que, por culpa del destino, ahora tenía frente a mí.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Mil años sin leernos, ¿no? Pero aquí esto de nuevo, disculpándome como siempre por mi falta de tiempo e inspiración para escribir. Aquí les presento el último capítulo que tengo en mi ordenador. Espero sea de su agrado. Nos leemos pronto._


	12. Chapter 12

**As de Corazones**

_Capítulo 12. Cartas sobre la Mesa_

Bella POV

Ambos caminaron en mi dirección, sonriendo. Por mi mente pasaron cientos de imágenes de ellos, cuando nuestra relación era buena, cuando nos tratábamos como personas, cuando _nos_ queríamos. El dolor me golpeó de forma devastadora. Jacob Black no dejaba de mirarme fijamente a los ojos, recordándome las innumerables horas que había pasado alguna vez contemplando sus orbes negras y misteriosas.

Su compañera, con una característica belleza exótica, me miraba con cierta lástima. Leah Clearwater era una diosa de piel cobriza, vestida con un diminuto vestido negro que enmarcaba cada curva de su cuerpo perfecto. Su cabello negro y lacio caía sobre sus hombros, delineando su rostro fino. Sus labios llenos se curvaron en una mueca solo para mí.

Al verlos a ambos tan imponentes me sentí empequeñecida. Deseaba que alguno de mis amigos llegara a mi lado para rescatarme de las garras de ese par, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Todos estaban ocupados, menos yo. Edward era mi última esperanza, pero gritarle con ellos en frente era un suicidio. Sería una forma muy obvia de delatar el miedo de darles la cara.

-Isabella Swan, ¿qué haces por acá?- me preguntó Jacob de forma divertida, como si fuéramos amigos y no un doloroso pasado. –No esperábamos encontrarte en un lugar así.- con sus manos me indicó el ambiente: luces, humo, gente…

-Vine con unos amigos.- respondí de forma dulce, intentando mitigar la furia que trataba de colarse por mis palabras.

-Es bueno eso.- señaló Leah, pegando su cuerpo al de su novio. –Nos has ahorrado la tarea de buscar tu casa por todo el país.- se rió sutilmente, intentando sonar graciosa. Me dieron ganas de vomitar.

-¿Por qué habrían de hacer eso?- cuestioné con cierto recelo.

Jacob besó los labios de su exótica mujer y señaló el anillo que ésta llevaba. Un diamante brilló contra las luces de la pista. Leah colocó su mano en su barbilla, permitiéndome mirar de cerca la costosa sortija de… compromiso. Se comenzó a formar un nudo en mi garganta al notar ese detalle.

-Nos casaremos pronto y no teníamos idea de a dónde enviar la invitación.- Jacob dijo todo sin respirar, emocionado. Algo dentro de mí hizo _clic. _La llamada de Emily el día que salimos rumbo a Las Vegas era para advertirme de Jacob Black.

¿Cómo había podido olvidar eso? Emily había comentado que Jacob le había pedido mi dirección, alegando que era imposible que ya no estuviéramos en contacto. ¡Era eso! Pensaba buscarme hasta el fin del mundo solo para invitarme a su boda. Jacob se casaba con la misma mujer que me había engañado al ser novios y todavía tenía el descaro de solicitar mi presencia en el evento.

-¡Wow, que sorpresa!- dije, fingiendo estar emocionada. Ambos se desconcertaron ante eso y sonreí interiormente. -¿Será en Forks?- me aventuré a preguntar, como si realmente estuviera considerando ir.

-¡Oh, no!- repuso Leah, sorprendida y algo ofendida. –Será en el mejor salón de eventos de Seattle.- su sonrisa arrogante me arrebató una risita que no pasó desapercibida para ellos. -Y, ¿qué hay de ti, Isabella?-

-Uhm…- realmente no sabía de qué intentaba hablarme.

-¿Cuándo te casas?- una corriente eléctrica me recorrió por completo. Pensé en las palabras de Edward y sonreí dulcemente.

-En realidad, me he casado hace poco.- respondí como quien no quiere la cosa. Ambos me miraron desconcertados. Solo entonces me permití imitar la acción de Leah y dejar mi sortija a la vista. No era un enorme diamante, era una preciosa esmeralda. Verla detalladamente, como lo hacía en ese momento, me recordó los maravillosos ojos de Edward. –Quería algo discreto. No podía soportar un minuto más sin _estar_ con él.- suspiré.

Jacob balbuceó un par de veces, sorprendido. Él era consciente de la promesa que le había hecho a mi madre, aunque ella hubiera muerto antes de que fuera capaz de decirla ante sus ojos. "_Virgen al matrimonio"_, se había burlado él mismo al romper conmigo. Quizá no había conocido a mamá, pero esa razón fue la que me impulso a prometerle castidad.

Estaba completamente segura que Jacob Black había captado el doble significado de mis palabras. Una boda rápida es igual a sexo inmediato, ¿no? Su boca se abrió de nuevo, pero no salió sonido alguno. Me reí de su expresión y el frunció el ceño.

-Quizás suene patético casarse en Las Vegas, pero era más rápido.- susurré de nuevo. –Quizás después hagamos una boda en grande y les envíe la invitación a su casa.- Leah asintió, algo cohibida. –Nos vemos luego, chicos.-

Antes de que me marchara, Leah extendió hacia mí un perfecto sobre de celofán con la invitación de su boda. Sonreí cálidamente y me di la vuelta. Quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, por lo que caminé deprisa a la mesa y tomé mi bolso. Edward seguía sentado ahí, contemplando su copa aún llena. Me limité a tomar su mano y jalarlo.

Me siguió en silencio y pronto estuvimos en nuestra habitación. Camino al hotel había llamado a Alice para avisarle de nuestra partida, por lo que no había problema en el hecho de marcharnos de repente. Ella comprendía mi deseo de salir temprano de lugares como ese y el hecho de tener a Edward Cullen cuidándome la dejaba mucho más tranquila.

-Edward.- él me miró con sus ojos verdes, avergonzado. –Tenemos que hablar.- sabía perfectamente de qué iba el tema. Mi _esposo _era demasiado inteligente para no darse cuenta y esa era la razón por la que me miraba de esa forma, o evitaba mirarme, realmente.

-Sé lo que piensas, Bella.- habló, por fin. –Y te pido una disculpa por la propuesta que te hice, sé que fue algo estúpido y no tienes por qué sentirte obligada o acep…-

-La acepto.- le corté, fijando mis ojos en los suyos.

-¿Qué dices?- me preguntó asombrado, tratando de leer mis pensamientos. El rostro de Edward era un verdadero poema, un sin fin de emociones se mezclaban en sus ojos. Su confusión era evidente, lo que provocaba que los nervios crecieran en mi interior. Acaso, ¿se había arrepentido?

_¡Estúpida!_ Me grité interiormente. Seguro me diría que su opinión había cambiado. Reconsideraría la oferta o exigiría alguna otra cosa a cambio. ¿Por qué no había aceptado desde el principio? Edward Cullen era el sueño de cualquier mujer, ¿por qué no podía ser el mío?

-Lo siento, Edward.- susurré. Sentí como mis mejillas se mojaban. –Olvidemos el asunto, no tienes que hacerlo…- me giré dispuesta a marcharme, pero me sujetó por la muñeca.

Me quedé quieta, sollozando a mitad de la habitación. Soltó el agarre y, aún así, no me moví. Cerré los ojos, abrazándome a mí misma. Él caminó hasta detenerse frente a mí y me envolvió entre sus brazos. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho y me permití llorar un poco. Sus dedos se deslizaban por mi cabello, procurando tranquilizarme. Cuando lo consiguió, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y fundió nuestros labios es un beso suave.

Edward POV

Los labios de Bella eran suaves y dulces. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Algo dentro de mí me decía que era la mujer perfecta, la que mi madre querría para ser mi esposa. Sin embargo, no la amaba. ¿O sí? No, no podía hacerlo. Sentía un gran cariño por ella y, evidentemente, ambos nos atraíamos. Quizás después de probar ser una pareja de esposos, ambos nos diéramos cuenta del engaño.

Separé nuestros labios, pero dejé mi frente apoyada en la suya. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave tono carmín, y pensé lo lindo que sería ver eso cada día. Dibujé una sonrisa solo para ella y noté como sus ojos huían de mi mirada. Mis dedos acariciaron su mejilla y ella buscó mis labios de nuevo.

La conduje a la cama y me acosté a su lado. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y la rodeé por la cintura. En un silencio cómodo y sin nada más que decir por el momento, ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Y esa noche soñé con ella, con sus labios, su cuerpo, su cariño. Quería a Isabella Swan, pero no la amaba.

* * *

Los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana impactaron directamente en mi rostro. Me llevé una mano a la frente para apartar los mechones cobrizos que caían desordenados. Abrí los ojos suavemente y me topé con dos orbes chocolate que me contemplaban con diversión. Bella estaba acostada a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos. Una sonrisa dulce se formó en sus labios, antes de depositar un suave beso en la punta de mi nariz. _"Será agradable despertar así"_, pensé en ese momento.

-Bella, anoche tú…- quería preguntarle si realmente había considerado mi propuesta, pero ella colocó un dedo sobre mis labios. La miré aún con dudas, pero ella me aseguró que todo estaba bien. Se puso de pie antes que pudiera preguntarle algo más, abandonando la habitación. Quise seguirla, pero al darme cuenta de que ella ya había tomado una ducha y se había vestido, me hizo reconsiderarlo.

Mis pies me llevaron al cuarto de baño, bajo el agua caliente de la regadera. Al salir de ésta, me envolví en una toalla y me miré al espejo, una y otra vez. ¿Mis ojos se veían distintos? Por alguna razón, notaba cierto brillo en mis orbes siempre opacos. ¿Era eso posible? Antes de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ese tipo de preguntas, me vestí y salí a buscar a Bella.

Ella se encontraba en la cocina, frente a la estufa. Su imagen me recordó a cientos de películas que había visto. Caminé despacio hacia ella, procurando no hacer ruido, y la abracé por la espalda. Se tensó al contacto, pero luego se relajó entre mis brazos. Su cabello olía a fresas y no pude evitar hundir mi nariz en él. Bella dejó escapar una risita antes de voltear el panqueque que cocinaba.

-¿Quieres ayudarme con el desayuno?- preguntó en un susurro. Realmente no deseaba separarme de ella, pero no quise molestarla. Todo era tan nuevo. Incluso el ambiente parecía menos hostil y mucho más acogedor. Asentí quedamente y ella comenzó a pedirme que buscara cosas.

Pronto estuve sentado frente a una pila de Hot Cakes recién hechos. No podía negar que olían delicioso, pero me sentía mal por poner a Bella a hacer el desayuno. Estaba por agradecerle cuando se sentó sobre mis piernas, contuve la sorpresa lo mejor que pude, pero ella se dio cuenta. Una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó de sus labios cuando se dio la vuelta y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mí.

-¿Qué pasa, _Eddie_?- quise responderle, pero mis palabras se fueron al percatarme del escote de su blusa blanca. Su posición me daba una perfecta vista de sus pechos. Tragué saliva y la sentí moverse, eso fue todo lo que necesité para atraerla hacia mis labios.

Ese beso no fue como los de la noche anterior, estaba lleno del deseo que sentía por ella. Reflejaba todas las emociones que se apoderaban de mí cuando la tenía cerca. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi pecho bajo la camiseta. Una de mis manos acarició su espalda bajo la tela. Sus labios nunca habían sido tan deseables. Quise seguir besándola, quise llevarla de nuevo a la habitación, pero tocaron a la puerta y tuvimos que separarnos.

-Hola, chicos.- saludó Alice una vez cruzó el umbral de la cocina. Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper venían detrás de ella y, cerrando la puerta, pronto los siguió Bella. -¡Oh, panqueques!- chilló encantada la duendecilla, contemplando con sus grandes ojos la enorme pila que había preparado mi _esposa_. Una pequeña descarga me recorrió al pensar en esa palabra. _Esposa_.

Los seis tomamos asiento frente a la mesa y nos dispusimos a desayunar tranquilamente. Nadie decía nada, así que Bella fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Anoche me topé con Jacob.- dijo suavemente, antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca. Yo seguí comiendo normal, sin saber de quién hablaba. Sin embargo, la reacción de todos me sorprendió. Los chicos soltaron sus tenedores de inmediato y la enana se atragantó con un trozo de panqueque.

-¿Con Black?- escupió Rosalie, furiosa. -¿Y que quería el perro ese?- Bella le dirigió una mirada fría, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por eso quisiste irte de forma repentina?- preguntó Alice, algo nerviosa.

-¿Quiso hacerte algo?- preguntó Jasper, preocupado.

-¿Quieren que lo golpee?- cuestionó Emmett.

Bella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a regañar a los chicos por expresarse de esa forma. Todos hablaban a la vez, por lo que no entendía nada. No quería intervenir, pero no me quedó de otra.

-¿Quién es Jacob?- pregunté en un grito. Todos se callaron al instante. Comenzaron a disculparse por no explicarme la situación, pero cuando lo hicieron estuve tan molesto como el resto. El exnovio de Bella aparece de un momento a otro para invitarla a su boda. ¿Qué clase de cretino hace eso? La forma en que ese imbécil trataba de burlarse de _mi _Bella me enfureció.

Ella nos contó a detalle como había arreglado el problema, lo que me dejó sorprendido. Le había dicho que estaba casada conmigo. Me sentí realmente feliz de que fuera así. Después de su confesión, todos volvimos a comer en silencio. Dispuestos a dejar pasar el asunto.

Bella POV

Edward, Emmett y Jasper se levantaron de la mesa alegando un partido de baloncesto. Rosalie y Alice decidieron quedarse en la cocina y ayudarme a limpiar un poco. Antes de empezar a hablar con ellas sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, me cercioré de que el televisor estuviera lo suficiente alto para que no me escucharan.

-Tengo algo que hablar con ustedes, chicas.- iba a continuar, pero los chicos entraron a la cocina a hacer palomitas y por unos refrescos. –Edward, cielo, ¿pueden esperar en la sala?- todos me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, salvo Edward, quien me besó suavemente en los labios y salió de la cocina. Emmett y Jasper corrieron, literalmente, tras él.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, _cielo_?- me atacó Alice tan pronto los chicos se marcharon. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosado al escucharla. Negué con la cabeza y metí la bolsa de palomitas al microondas.

-Es de eso que quiero hablarles, niñas.- respondí dudosa. –Edward me ha pedido que lo intentemos y he aceptado.- susurré, sin saber si me habían escuchado.

-¿Antes o después de ver a Jacob?- me aventó Rosalie.

-Ambas.- las tres permanecimos en silencio, incómodas. El sonido del microondas fue el encargado de romperlo. Serví las palomitas es un recipiente y se las llevé a los chicos, quienes se miraban curiosos unos a otros.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?- me preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Casi estaba segura de que se habían puesto de acuerdo en cuanto salí de la habitación, aún así no dije nada.

-Edward me gusta, no puedo negarlo.- admití, por fin. Ambas sonrieron suavemente. –No sé que pasó. Me lo propuso antes de ver a Jacob y me asusté y, después de lo de él, acepté. Suena estúpido, lo sé, pero quiero darme la oportunidad.-

-¿No crees que arriesgas demasiado?- me preguntó Alice, mirándome a los ojos. –Sabes cuánto puede afectarte si las cosas salen mal.- dudó por un momento sus siguientes palabras. -No sé si estés lista para ser una esposa, Bella.- me quedé en silencio, mirando el suelo, hasta que fui capaz de responder.

-No, no lo hago.- dije al fin. –Sé que puede ser un fracaso, pero quiero hacerlo.-

-¡Vas a acabar perdiendo!- dijeron ambas a la vez. Cerré las manos en puños y los apreté a mi costado.

-Piénsalo bien, Bella.- pronunció Alice.

-Tengo un as bajo la manga.- las palabras salieron con gran seriedad de mis labios. Y, acaso, ¿era cierto? No lo sabía, pero era la única forma de convencerlas.

-Lo dudo, Bella.- sus ojos se clavaron en los míos por un instante. Yo asentí, sin decir nada. Me di la vuelta y me encerré en la habitación, con lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas. Y me quedé ahí, llorando sobre la almohada, hasta que alguien acarició mis cabellos susurrando que todo estaría bien.

Edward POV

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Jasper, mientras Emmett tarareaba el tema de los "Expedientes Secretos X". –Cállate, Emmett.- mi hermano obedeció, esperando la respuesta.

-Bella y yo hemos decidido intentarlo.- ambos sonrieron sinceramente. –No sé si funcione, pero no perdemos nada con ello.- Jasper me dio una palmada en el pecho, mientras mi hermano hablaba sobre ser un hombre y lo feliz que estaría mamá de saberlo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Eddie.- cantó Emmett, entusiasmado. Dejé pasar el molesto apodo. –Jasper.- llamó a mi rubio amigo. –Te apuesto mil dólares a que lo arruina.-

-Acepto.- ambos se estrecharon la mano. Los miré con la boca abierta, sorprendido por tal acto. Iba a decir algo, pero Bella apareció con las palomitas en ese instante.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- les pregunté tan pronto mi _esposa_ estuvo fuera de vista. –Pensé que se alegraban por mí.- Ambos rieron, divertidos por mi reacción.

Y lo hacemos, Edward.- alegó Jasper, sinceramente. –Sin embargo, es una buena situación para apostar.- Emmett se rió estruendosamente.

-Apuesto mil dólares más a que Edward no puede lograr que Bella quiera acostarse con él.- Jasper aceptó de nuevo. –Vamos, hermanito, mil billetes a que no consigues que ella te lo pida.- negué con la cabeza, pero después de mucha burla e insistencia, terminé aceptando.

Seguimos viendo el partido, hasta que escuché un portazo. Rosalie y Alice aparecieron en la sala con una expresión de culpa y preocupación. Se disculparon por irse de forma repentina y obligaron a sus parejas a seguirlas. Bella estaba llorando cuando entré a la recámara. Mi corazón se oprimió ante esa imagen. Acaricié su cabello suavemente, indicándole que estaba ahí para ella.

-Todo estará bien, Bella.- le dije lentamente. –Te lo prometo.- ella se sentó sobre la cama, mirándome. Antes que pudiera decir otra cosa, sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

"_Definitivamente, podría acostumbrarme a esto"_.


	13. Chapter 13

Vaya, si que he tardado esta vez. Bueno, creo que debo disculparme con todas ustedes por la espera. Sé que actualizo rara vez y que es muy molesto esperar para continuar una historia, y también estoy al tanto que siempre vengo con excusas estúpidas. Que si no hay inspiración, que mi ordenado murió, que no había soda...

Sólo espero que les guste y que haya valido la pena todo el tiempo perdido. Gracias por seguir leyendo, aunque casi nunca esté aquí. La próxima será más rápida. Lo prometo.

**

* * *

**

**As de Corazones**

_Capítulo 13. ¡Mala suerte, amigo!_

Edward POV

Siguió besándome con insistencia, acariciando mis labios con su lengua. Mis manos viajaron a sus caderas y la recosté de nueva cuenta en la cama, dejándola atrapada bajo mi cuerpo. Rompió el beso y me miró a los ojos un instante. Sus orbes chocolate brillaban insinuantes. Tracé un camino de besos por su mandíbula, ella comenzó a suspirar una y otra vez, al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en mis cabellos. Por un momento me permití pensar en su cuerpo desnudo, junto al mío, pero pronto reprimí ese deseo.

Isabella no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos. Quizás hoy no hubiéramos bebido ni una copa, como siempre los habíamos hecho antes del sexo, pero no era ella quien ahora se debatía entre arrancarme la camisa o el pantalón primero. Rompí el contacto de nuestras bocas, atrapando su mirada con la mía. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en el borde de sus orbes chocolate, acaricié su mejilla; sin embargo, no iba a continuar con ese juego.

Me dejé caer en la cama, a su lado. Ella se quedó inmóvil, en el mismo sitio, contemplando el techo de la habitación. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de nosotros. No sabía qué hacer o decir. ¿Y si lo arruinaba? Seguro ella pensaba lo mismo, pues las contadas veces que sus labios se separaron no emitió sonido alguno. A veces era complicado estar casado con una desconocida. Compartir todo lo que tienes y esperar que el otro comparta lo suyo.

Por alguna razón deseaba que nuestro matrimonio, por más obligado que fuera, llegara a funcionar. Bella era la típica chica, nada novedoso. Tan natural y perfecta. No era rubia ni con ojos de color, no tenía pinta de animadora. Era la niña linda a la que todos quieren y pocos se animan a invitar a salir. Saber que ahora podía estar con ella me llenaba de felicidad. El hecho de haber sido el primero en tocarla, reanimaba mi ego. Y, a pesar de eso, ella no parecía muy feliz.

Pasado un rato desistí de todo intento de obtener alguna palabra. Suspiré al tiempo que me ponía de pie. Bella se sentó en la cama cuando notó mi movimiento. No quise decir nada. Salí de la habitación, dejándola sola, sumida en la oscuridad.

Bella POV

Nuevas lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas. La puerta se cerró detrás de Edward, quien parecía poco dispuesto a mirarme. Sentí una opresión en el pecho ante su rechazo. Acaso, ¿sólo le parecía atractiva cuando estaba pasado de copas? Un sollozo involuntario escapó de mi garganta. Edward Cullen jamás, y repito: jamás, podría fijarse en mí.

Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos buscaron el anillo que había pertenecido a su madre. No pude menos que acariciarlo con un dedo e imaginar a la bella mujer que lo había portado. Generaciones y generaciones de esa familia que se habían mantenido unidas bajo una promesa de matrimonio. Sin embargo, Edward y yo no éramos una de ellas. Su propuesta había salido tras una noche de copas y baile desenfrenado, cuando ninguno de los dos era consciente de sus acciones.

Recordaba a la perfección esa noche, aunque ahora deseara olvidarla. Podía sentir sus manos acariciándome cada vez que me duchaba, sus labios sobre los míos, nuestros cuerpos a un solo compás. Y, aunque hayamos tenido sexo después, la primera vez es difícil de olvidar. Nuestra relación, por muy falsa que pareciera, no podía basarse sólo en contacto físico, aunque ahora lo deseara.

Dejé que mi mente se librara de esos sentimientos. Después de todo, era normal que me rechazara. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría pasar la noche conmigo? Suspiré derrotada. Rosalie y Alice tenían la razón: nunca lograría ser una buena esposa. No había "as bajo la manga", no funcionaría. Tendría que rogarle a Edward para que me llevara a la cama y eso, definitivamente, no estaba en mis planes.

Me limpié la cara con ambas manos, deseando borrar todo rastro de desilusión de mis facciones. Sabía que sería imposible, pero igual hice el intento. Caminé con pasos vacilantes fuera del cuarto oscuro, esperando que Edward no estuviera ahí. Y no lo estaba.

Me encaminé al televisor y lo encendí. En uno de los canales estaban transmitiendo Orgullo & Prejuicio. Me recosté en el sofá y centré toda mi atención en la película. Mientras Elizabeth corría bajo la lluvia, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sabía lo que seguía, una hermosa confesión de amor por parte de Darcy. Cuando, con su voz varonil, le declaró a Lizzy su amor, estallé en un llanto desenfrenado. Comencé a golpearme las rodillas con ambas manos, cerradas en puños, mientras maldecía mi suerte. Siempre había soñado con cosas como esas.

No era justo que una chica tan aficionada al romance y con la esperanza de encontrar a su príncipe azul, terminara casada con un tío como Edward Cullen tras una salida en Las Vegas, la ciudad del pecado. Seguí haciendo lo mismo, hasta que me dolieron lo suficiente para no poder continuar. Tenía marcas rojas a lo largo de los muslo, y estaba segura que un moretón aparecería después, sino es que varios. Me encogí en un ovillo aún en el sillón y dejé que lágrimas silenciosas cayeran, mientras la película llegaba a su fin.

Los créditos iban comenzando cuando perdí la noción de la realidad. Cuando fui conciente de nuevo, me encontraba en la habitación, con el pijama puesto. Estaba sola, pero no recordaba haber llegado ahí. Seguí mirando el techo, sin mirarlo en realidad. Lo más probable es que todo pasara rápido. Deseé dormir, pero no pude hacerlo. Cuando el sol comenzó a salir, yo aún seguía despierta. Asustada por el tiempo que transcurría mientras no me daba cuenta.

Quise llamar a Edward, pero no encontré mi voz en ese momento. Simplemente me quedé ahí, esperando tener deseos para ponerme de pie. Una hora, dos, tres, y nada. Mi cerebro daba órdenes de levantarme y preparar el desayuno, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. No había dormido, pero no tenía sueño. Estaba ida, debía admitirlo. Miré el reloj unos minutos más tarde, pasaban las diez de la mañana. Lo intenté una vez más, no hubo cambio. "Levántate, Bella. Tú puedes", repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, pero no sirvió de nada. Cuando dieron las once, me di por vencida.

No saldría de la cama en todo el día. Ya lo había decidido.

Edward POV

-¿Crees que ella esté bien?- me preguntó Jasper mientras Alice y Rosalie conversaban en la cocina. –Es casi medio día y no ha venido.- me encogí de hombros, preocupado.

Isabella no había dado señal de vida desde la noche anterior, cuando salí de nuestro mini-departamento dentro del hotel. O quizás si lo hizo, sólo que yo ya no estaba ahí. Jasper me había recibido cortésmente la noche anterior cuando, algo consternado, había aparecido frente a su puerta. Después de un breve intercambio de palabras y frases, había optado por pasar la noche donde ellos. Para más tarde, reunirnos con Emmett y Rosalie en su habitación.

Mientras las chicas seguían inmersas en una conversación sobre moda y cosas para la boda, los chicos y yo nos centrábamos en un pequeño juego de cartas en la sala. Sin embargo, la pregunta de Jasper había logrado regresar a mi mente el hecho de estar lejos de Bella y sin razón de ella. Seguramente estaba viendo televisión o aún dormida. ¿Qué podría pasarle?

-Edward, ¿no deberías ir a buscarla?- me cuestionó Emmett, mientras ponía sobre la mesa su juego. Derrotándonos.

No dije nada y dejé las cartas sobre la mesa, volteadas. Me despedí de todos y salí de ahí, camino a mi propio hogar provisional. Cuando entré, no escuché un solo ruido dentro. La preocupación que sentía se hizo presente. ¡Dios, si le había pasado algo! Caminé con pasos torpes hasta la habitación. Abrí la puerta y encendí la luz. Bella seguía en la cama, sin inmutarse. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Bella, cariño.- Me acerqué a ella y acaricié su mejilla. Pestañeó, ida. –Bella, por favor.- Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente del calor que provenía de su piel. Marqué el número de Jasper y le dije que Bella se encontraba enferma, mientras con la mano libre le quitaba las cobijas. Tan pronto colgué, arrojé el celular sobre la cama y la tomé en brazos, llevándola al baño. Aún con ella recostada sobre mi pecho, abrí el agua fría de la bañera y comencé a llenarla.

Veía los labios de Bella moverse mientras el agua fría mojaba su ropa; más, sin embargo, no lograba escuchar palabra alguna. Fui por un poco de hielo y lo puse en la bañera, junto con ella. Le mojé el rostro y el cabello varias veces, intentando que pasara la fiebre. Los chicos llegaron un rato después, algo asustados. Alice corrió por un termómetro mientras Rose buscaba más hielo. Ambas volvieron a la vez y nos sacaron del cuarto. Pude escuchar sus constantes comentarios sobre mi descuido.

Unos quince minutos después, Alice salió a buscar ropa seca para Bella, llevando entre sus manos la ropa mojada que le había quitado. Le pregunté como se encontraba, pero su respuesta no me hizo sentir mejor. Cuando estuvo seca y vestida, Alice llamó a Jasper para que entrara. Fruncí el ceño al ver a mi amigo salir con Bella entre sus brazos. Ella estaba sollozando en su pecho, aún con el cabello mojado. Quise ir tras ellos, pero Emmett me sujetó por el hombro.

Bella POV

-Jasper, lo lamento.- dije al notar su camiseta mojada por mi cabello y lágrimas. –No tienes que estar aquí. Anda, ve con Alice.- intenté sonreír, pero por su mirada preocupada me di cuenta que no lo había conseguido.

-Bella, cielo.- la voz de Jasper me tranquilizó un poco. –Sé que todo esto es complicado y lamento que así sea.- negué con la cabeza. -¿Por qué estás llorando entonces?- no me había percato que lágrimas corrían por mis pálidas mejillas.

-No será una buena esposa para nadie.- sollocé por fin. –Creo que todo esto de su boda y mi reciente matrimonio me ha afectado mucho.- Jasper me pasó el brazo por los hombros. –Quiero ser buena para alguien.- ambos permanecimos en silencio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo eres?- no respondí. -¿Es por Edward?- permanecí en silencio, mirando fijamente el colchón. –Mírame, Isabella.- habló Jasper mientras sujetaba mi mentón. –Tú eres una chica hermosa, inteligente y simpática. Si Edward no puede ver eso, no es el indicado.- asentí, poco segura de sus palabras. –No tomes los comentarios de las chicas como una verdad, sino como un consejo.- se levantó de la mano y caminó hacia la puerta. –Estoy seguro que serás una esposa y una madre perfecta.-

A mi mente llegó la imagen de un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Corría por el pasto verde del jardín, divertido. "Anthony", le llamé. El pequeño me miró con sus ojitos llenos de cariño y luego corrió hacia mí de nuevo. Lo cargué entre mis brazos y sentí su cabecita apoyarse en mi pecho. Una sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios al tiempo que regresaba al interior de la casa, con mi pequeño bebé.

Cuando volví a pensar en Jasper, ya no estaba.

Edward POV

El resto del día lo pasé sentado en la sala, pensando. Jasper había hablado conmigo una vez terminó con Bella. Sus palabras me habían hecho daño. Acaso, ¿Bella estaba mal por mí? Ella tenía miedo de no ser la mujer de mis sueños, estaba seguro. Ambos íbamos a intentarlo, eso habíamos acordado, pero, ¿y si no funcionaba? ¿De quién sería la culpa? ¿Suya o mía? Tan pronto se marcharon, entré a ver a Bella, pero estaba dormida. Tan pronto despertó, le llevé algo de comer. Me sonrió un poco, pero esa alegría no llegó a sus ojos. Los siguientes tres días fueron iguales.

Isabella no quería ver a nadie, por lo que los chicos no se pasaban por ahí a cada instante. Alice llamaba cada hora, preguntando si ella estaba bien. A veces tenía que asomarme a la habitación para poder responderle. Jasper logró convencer a su prometida para que ya no llamara tanto, pues comenzaba a irritarme. Emmett y Rosalie, por su parte, se pasaban dos veces al día con la excusa de traer algo. Tras una pequeña charla, el segundo día, dejaron de hacerlo.

Bella no salió de la habitación hasta la mañana del día cuatro. Me permití observar como andaba hasta la cocina y se servía un tazón de cereal. Posiblemente no había reparado en mi presencia o, de haberlo hecho, lo disimulaba muy bien. Se sentó en uno de los banquillos frente a la barra-desayunador. El pequeño short de mezclilla azul daba una espectacular vista de sus largas y torneadas piernas blancas; su ajustada blusa blanca, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, daban una vista apropiada de sus pechos perfectos. Movió su cabello de forma sensual. Ella sabía que la miraba como idiota.

Me levanté de mi lugar en el sofá y caminé en su dirección. Ella apartó el tazón vacío cuando me escuchó llegar a su lugar. Una sonrisa bailó en sus labios cuando pasé mis manos por su cintura. Bella se había recuperado del todo el segundo día, pero no quería ser molestada. Ahora me daba cuenta que volvía a ser ella misma, y eso me volvía loco. Se dio la vuelta y me contempló con esos destellantes ojos marrones que poseía. Mi sonrisa torcida la obligó a apartar la mirada. Un gracioso sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

Bella POV

-He estado muy preocupado por ti, _Bella_.- su tono de voz cambió de dulce a sensual a lo largo de la frase. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante lo aterciopelado de su voz. Me bajé del banquillo y le sonreí, intentando escapar antes de cometer una tontería. –Tonta, _Bella_. ¿A dónde crees que vas?- su brazo me rodeó la cintura cuando intenté salir de ahí. Sentí mi cuerpo pegado al suyo y, para mi mala suerte, me ruboricé de nuevo.

Sentía el brazo de Edward arder sobre mi piel, y eso me gustaba. La mano que descansaba en mi cintura, comenzó a acariciar uno de mis costados bajo la blusa. Suspiré y él se dio cuenta. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y me perdí en esas preciosas esmeraldas. Su otra mano viajó por mi espalda y se enredó entre mis cabellos, colocándose sobre mi nuca. Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos antes que pudiera decir algo. Y me alegraba que así fuera. Mis manos buscaron los botones de su camisa negra y los soltaron uno a uno.

Edward apartó la mano que estaba en mi nuca y lanzó el tazón fuera de la barra. Sin perder tiempo, ni separarse de mis labios, me senté sobre ella y comenzó a soltar los botones de mi blusa, lentamente. A los minutos ambos estábamos recostados en la barra, él sin camisa y yo con mi blusa abierta. Lo sentí bajar por mi cuello y marcar un camino de besos por mi pecho. Mis manos se aferraban a sus fuertes hombros, rogándole en silencio que no se detuviera.

Volvió a besarme, al tiempo que soltaba el botón de mi short y bajaba el cierre. Mis manos se enredaron en sus mechones cobrizos y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a bailar juntas. Rocé mis caderas con las suyas y lo escuché gemir ante el contacto, aunque ambos estuviéramos vestidos. Sonreí contra sus labios y seguí besándolo, prolongando el momento.

-Dios, Edward…- suspiré cuando una de sus manos se adentró en mis pantys y comenzó a rozar mi intimidad. Uno de sus dedos entraba y salí de mí, mientras sentía todo su deseo a través de nuestros besos. –Edward…- murmuraba entre beso y beso, rogándole que siguiera.

-Hola, chicos…- la voz de Alice murió en ese momento. Ambos nos giramos en su dirección y nos topamos con nuestros amigos parados a mitad de la sala, con la boca abierta. Edward se levantó y me ayudó a bajar de la barra, mientras recogía su camisa y yo me acomodaba la ropa. –No sabíamos que estaban… ocupados.- una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. Mi rostro se puso rojo ante sus palabras, ¿por qué no revisamos que la puerta estuviera cerrada?

Salí a prisa de su vista y me dirigí el lavabo, intentando mojarme el rostro y superar el calor. Cuando levanté la vista, pude ver a Alice y Rosalie cerrando la puerta tras ellas, mientras sus ojos curiosos buscaban mi rostro. –No quiero hablar de ello.- murmuré, pero no sirvió.

Edward POV

-Dios, Edward…- bromeó Emmett, intentando que su voz sonara femenina. Le golpeé el pecho, molesto. Jasper se reí de mi expresión. –Vaya, ni el sexo te quita lo amargado.- ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Y yo que pensé que ella aún estaba enferma…- el tono de Jasper era entre serio y divertido. Les gruñí a ambos. Furioso.

No entendía cómo había sido tan tonto para dejar la puerta abierta. Ahora que por fin podía estar con Bella a sola, sobrios. Deseaba besarla desde hacía días, y que decir de hacerle el amor. ¡Por Dios! Isabella Swan me estaba volviendo loco. Llevé los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de mi nariz y cerré los ojos, al tiempo que contaba hasta diez y suspiraba.

-Parece que vas a ganar la apuesta, después de todo.- dijo Emmett, mientras me pasaba una de las bebidas que había traído. Jasper le miró ceñudo, al tiempo que también tomaba una lata. –Estoy seguro que Bella le pedirá que sigan esta noche…- las palabras de Emmett se cortaron de inmediato. Giré en la dirección que él estaba mirando y me topé con unos ojos chocolate que me miraban con furia.

-¿Qué apuesta, chicos?- preguntó Rosalie, con un tono amenazante. Emmett tragó pesado y Jasper se echó para atrás en su asiento al ver a su prometida caminar hacia él. Yo seguí mirando a Bella, incapaz de decir nada.

Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a explicarles a las chicas la apuesta, mientras que Bella daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la habitación. Me levanté aprisa y la seguí. –Bella, detente, por favor.- la sujeté por el brazo y ella se dio la vuelta, para abofetearme con la otra mano.

-No vuelvas a tocarme.- pronunció cada palabra con desprecio, y me sentí el ser más superable sobre la tierra.

-No es lo que piensas.- dije, pensando en la mejor forma de explicarle la situación. Ella negó con la cabeza, intentando irse de nuevo. –Oh, vamos, Bella. Sabes que Emmett bromeaba.- ella paró su andar de nuevo y me miró con sus ojos llorosos. Dios no podía ser cierto…

-¿Te parece divertido, acaso?- preguntó mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Claro que no, Bella!- Dios, Dios… No podía estar pasando esto.

-Eres un idiota, Edward Cullen.- cerró la puerta frente a mi cara. Seguí llamándola, pero no hubo más respuesta que un "Lárgate de aquí".

Me encaminé de vuelta a la sala y pude ver los rostros preocupados de todos. Me dejé caer en el mismo sofá donde estaba antes y enterré el rostro en un cojín. No podía haber echado a perder todo con Bella de nuevo. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola!** Aquí les traigo el **Capítulo 14** de **As de Corazones**, al que sólo le quedan **cinco capítulos más**. He de admitir que la inspiración no ha querido acompañarme en los últimos meses. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a intentarlo todo para **sacar mis fics adelante**. **Subiré** el siguiente **capítulo** el **Martes** de la semana que viene. Las **actualizaciones** serán estos **dos días** hasta que terminemos: **Martes** y **Sábado**. A su vez, me tomo la libertad de **invitarlos a leer** otro de mis fics: **Cruz de Navajas**, que ya está **terminado en mi ordenador** y será **actualizado próximamente**. **Gracias** por leer mis historias. **De verdad** se los agradezco.

* * *

**As de Corazones**

_Capítulo 14. ¿Celos? ¡Sí, cómo no!_

Bella POV

¿Alguna vez han sentido que su vida es una mierda? Dejé que las lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas sin control alguno. Deseaba gritar y romper cosas. En ese momento me odié a mí misma por ser tan ilusa, ¿cómo sería posible que un Dios Griego como lo era Edward Cullen se enamorara de mí?_¡Y vas de nuevo! _Me reprochó una voz en mi cabeza. _El jamás te ha querido y jamás lo hará_. Apoyé la espalda en la puerta y me dejé caer, quedando sentada en el suelo y con el rostro oculto entre mis brazos y mis rodillas.

-Todo fue un juego.- susurré dolida, sintiéndome el ser más imbécil sobre la faz de la Tierra. –Sólo quería ganar su estúpida apuesta…- cerré ambas manos en puños y los apreté con todas mis fuerzas, que a esas alturas no eran tantas, clavándome las uñas en la suave piel de las palmas. –Soy tan tonta…- nuevas lágrimas surcaban mi rostro, intentando arrastrar con ellas el dolor que se apoderaba de mi corazón y me impedía respirar.

Escuché dos pares de pies acercarse casi corriendo. Para cualquier persona sería imposible identificar a quiénes se acercaban en ese momento, pero yo sabía que eran mis mejores amigas. Los finos tacones de ambas resonaban en el piso de mármol. Unos pasos largos y otros cortos, ambas intentando llegar a la vez. Rosalie y Alice giraron el pomo de puerta, pero éste no cedió.

-Bella, cariño.- me habló Alice, al tiempo que se colocaba de rodillas al otro lado de la puerta. –Todo está bien, cielo.- sollocé en respuesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante estupidez? –Estoy segura que todo se trata de un horrible mal entendido.- _¡Sí, cómo no!_, repetí en mi fuero interno con amargura y furia. _¿Cree que soy idiota?_

-Isabella.- intentó Rosalie, sabiendo lo poco que me gustaba escuchar mi nombre completo. –Abre la puerta, nena. Hazme caso, por favor.- su voz sonaba tan dulce como la miel, prueba de su creciente preocupación y la desesperación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-Váyanse.- sollocé, sintiéndome miserable al tratarlas de esa forma. –Quiero estar sola.- _¿Segura?_, preguntó mi conciencia. Negué, incapaz de creer en mis propias palabras. Si realmente deseara estar sola, estas cosas no me afectarían.

-No es así, Belly.- habló Alice, usando el apodo cariñoso que me dio cuando sólo éramos ella y yo, en los tiempos de secundaria. Escuchar aquel nombre, que por tanto tiempo se había mantenido oculto en los recuerdos, hizo que nuevas lágrimas inundaran mis ojos.

-Por favor.- sollozó Rosalie.

En ese momento fue que la realidad me golpeó de forma tan grotesca que tuve miedo de caer más hondo. Mi mejor amiga, la primera que tuve, estaba por casarse con el hombre más dulce y comprensivo del planeta. Y Rosalie, la segunda en entrar en mi vida, sería la siguiente en anunciar su boda con el chico más cariñoso y divertido. Y, si bien era cierto, yo me había casado primero, pero eso no garantizaba que las cosas fueran reales. Era un boda sin intención, un error cometido tras una borrachera. _Las bodas en Las Vegas no son reales, cariño_, mencionó esa voz de nuevo.

Quise gritar que se detuviera, que me dejara tranquila. En vez de eso, me puse de pie. Había escuchado minutos atrás los pasos de tres personas más: mis dos mejores amigos y mi _esposo_. Y esa pequeña voz habló de nuevo: _Él no es tuyo. No le interesas._ Coloqué mi mano en la perilla, dispuesta a girarla y darles paso a la habitación donde me encontraba. Y así lo hice, pero algo no andaba bien conmigo. Sentí una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y la voz molesta se transformó en murmullos sin sentido.

Di un paso atrás, arrastrando la puerta conmigo. Los ojos de mis amigas se fundieron con los míos, llenos de cariño y apoyo. Solté la puerta, pero no pude sostenerme en pie. Me fallaron las piernas y me precipité hacia el frente. Gracias a Dios mis amigas frenaron el golpe. "Bella", escuchaba que me llamaban. Mi nombre era repetido con insistencia, pero me pesaban los ojos, el cuerpo y el alma. Los cerré y ya no supe nada más de mí.

Rosalie POV

El pomo comenzó a girar y ambas nos pusimos de pie de un salto. Esta era la primera, y quizás la única, vez que Bella accedía a dejarnos entrar a su burbuja de tristes palabras y luchas internas. Tiró de la puerta lentamente y nos permitió verla. Estaba extremadamente pálida, salvo por el fuerte rubor instalado en sus mejillas. Sus ojos chocolate buscaron los nuestros en señal de consuelo. Ambas dimos un paso hacia ella, justo a tiempo para atraparla cuando se desplomó.

-¡Jasper!- grité histéricamente. –Trae un paño húmedo.- mi hermano salió corriendo a buscar lo que le había pedido. –Vamos, Bella.- le hablé suavemente, notando los espasmos que se apoderaban de su frágil cuerpo. Aún inconsciente ella sollozaba, agitándose violentamente. -¡Emmett, un termómetro!- su rostro ardía en llamas. Alice, a mi lado, le susurraba palabras al oído mientras apartaba los rebeldes cabellos castaños que se pegaban a su frente perlada de sudor. –No te quedes ahí, Edward.- le rugí. –Haz algo.- sus ojos se movían impacientes entre nosotras tres. -¡Con un demonio!- le grité encolerizada. -¡Esto es tu maldita culpa!-

-Rose, por favor.- habló Alice. –Intenta calmarte. Poniéndote así no conseguirás nada.- sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Suspiré y volví a acariciar el rostro de Isabella. –Buscaré algo de ropa para ella. No puede seguir con esa falda en estas condiciones.- asentí, dándole la razón. Jasper volvió tan pronto su prometida entró a la alcoba y abrió el armario. Me pasó un paño totalmente empapado y lo coloqué sobre la frente de Bella, ella gimió ante el contacto.

-Dámela, Rosalie.- demandó mi hermano, casi arrebatándomela de las manos. –Llena la tina de agua y manda a Edward por algo de hielo.- Emmett corrió hacia nosotros y colocó el termómetro en los labios de nuestra amiga. Jasper se puso de pie lentamente, con ella en brazos, y se encaminó a la cama. La acomodó suavemente, retirando el termómetro tan pronto sus manos estuvieron libres. -39,5.- murmuró. –Maldición.- aquellas simples palabras me preocuparon terriblemente. Corrí a llenar la bañera tan como me lo había ordenado.

-Desvístela, Jasper.- le pedí, mientras corría fuera del cuarto para apurar a Edward y los hielos. Emmett había ido a la farmacia más cercana a comprar algunos medicamentos para la fiebre y luego pasaría a comprar algo de comida para Bella. Ella se removía inquieta, susurrando cosas que no era capaz de entender.

Cuando Edward y yo regresamos, Alice y Jasper estaban en el baño, cuidando a Bella. Su temperatura ahora era de 39 grados. Iba disminuyendo, pero no por eso se le veía mejor. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y se reunió con el agua que la rodeaba. Edward vació algo de hielo en la bañera llena de agua fría. Nadie dijo nada. Emmett entró corriendo con lo que le habíamos pedido. –Creo que debemos salir.- murmuró mi chico, empujando a su hermano fuera del baño y esperando por el mío antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Bella, cielo.- le habló Alice. El rostro de nuestra amiga se contrajo en una mueca. –Intenta despertar, Belly.- ella le obedeció, abriendo un poco sus ojos marrones. -¿Estás bien?- aquella pregunta sonaba estúpida en un momento así, pero era lo mejor que Alice podría hacer. Sus ojos estaban cargados de preocupación y sus negros cabellos se habían humedecido.

-Yo…- gimoteó Bella, removiéndose en las aguas. Me esforcé por tranquilizarla, pero ella no cedía. Cuando su temperatura se estabilizó llamamos a Jasper. Mi hermano la tomó en brazos y le acarició los húmedos cabellos. Posiblemente Bella se sentiría culpable después, al comprometerlo tanto. A Alice no le molestaba el cariño entre ellos, jamás se había comportado celosa ni nada similar, pero para la chica empapada esto no debía suceder. Aún con ella en brazos, Jasper se sentó en la cama y comenzó a secarle el cabello con la toalla que me arrebató. A duras penas logré envolverla con otra, para que su ropa interior traslúcida no incomodara a mi hermano. Sabía que eso no pasaría, pero era mejor para todos así. –Yo…- volvió a quejarse, aferrándose a la camisa mojada de mi gemelo. –Yo… Nunca… Yo… No…- aquellas palabras me partían el alma y a la vez me confundían. _¿Qué intenta decir?_, me cuestionaba una y otra vez. –Yo… No… Puedo… Hacer… Hacerlo…- concluyó, sollozando débilmente.

-Isabella.- le llamó Jasper con ternura. Ella abrió sus grandes ojos marrones, desbordantes de lágrimas. –No lo pienses, cariño. Sabes que no es así.- me arrodillé ante ellos, deseando saber de qué hablaban. Alice había ido donde los demás, dispuesta a gritarle a Edward algunas verdades. –Pensé que lo habíamos aclarado antes, pequeña.- le acarició el rostro y limpió la lágrima que empapaba su mejilla en ese momento. –Rose también te lo dirá. Sólo debes preguntárselo.- sus ojos buscaron los míos y asentí, aún sin saber de qué se trataba todo. –Ahora debemos ponerte ropa seca.- las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de carmín. -¿Quieres que me quede?- preguntó él, sonriéndole. Ella negó, avergonzada. –Entonces dejaré que Rosalie lo haga, ¿está bien?- no espero respuesta y la sentó en la cama. Luego se giró hacia mí. –Cuídala, Rose.- le sonreí en respuesta. -Y cuando la hayas vestido, quiero hablar contigo.- pronunció en un susurro bajo, que sólo yo fui capaz de escuchar.

Tomé la ropa que Alice había preparado y me acerqué a Bella sonriendo. Ella me correspondió, pero sus ojos no mostraron sentimiento alguno. –Gracias, Rose.- susurró cuando la metí en la cama y apagué la luz. –Por todo.- cerró los ojos y me marché al comprobar que se había quedado dormida. Cuando cerré la puerta, choqué con Jasper. Mi hermano me esperaba recargado en la pared.

Jasper POV

-Ven aquí, Rosalie Hale.- mi pequeña hermana se estremeció, algo confundida al escuchar su nombre completo. Caminó con pasos torpes y se detuvo frente a mí. "Se ha dormido", murmuró, tratando de estudiar mis reacciones. Asentí al tiempo que tomaba su muñeca y la atraía a mi cuerpo. La abracé suavemente. Rosalie jadeó ante la sorpresa, pero luego se relajó y descansó la cabeza en mi pecho. Me dediqué a acariciar sus rizos rubios.

-¿De qué hablaba Bella?- me preguntó tan pronto recuperó el aliento. Notaba todo el desconcierto que sentía en su voz. Realmente me alegraba el que hubiera asentido cuando solicité su ayuda, aunque no estuviera enterada del tema en cuestión. Mi hermana era así con sus amigos, y por eso la estimaba tanto. –No sabía si debía asentir. Busqué en tus ojos la respuesta, pero tenía miedo de equivocarme y arruinarlo todo. Te lo juro que lo intenté…- detuvo su monólogo al escuchar su nombre.

-Lo hiciste bien, Rose.- le respondí. Ella sonrió, aún contemplándome con esos ojos azules, tan iguales a los míos, llenos de curiosidad. -¿Recuerdas la última vez que Bella pasó por algo así?- ella asintió, liberándose un poco de mi agarre. -¿Prefieres sentarte?- mi hermana se alejó de mí y se acomodó en el suelo, con la espalda pega a la pared y las piernas completamente estiradas; la imité. –Isabella sigue siendo tan insegura como siempre, aunque ahora lo demuestre menos.-

-He notado lo mucho que intenta crecer.- habló ella, jugando con uno de sus rizos. –Parece tan dulce, es como una niña poniéndose los tacones de su madre.- me reí ante aquella comparación. Hacía mucho que Rosalie y yo no nos encontrábamos de esta manera: tan unidos. –Se veía tan extraña cuando llegamos, tan decaída y a la vez luchando por sonreír. Supongo que la boda la tiene un poco desequilibrada.- estuve de acuerdo con ella. –Pero luego conoció a Edward y se veían tan tiernos juntos. Realmente pensé que esto iba a funcionar.-

-Sé de lo que hablas.- comenté distraído. –Supongo que no fue buena idea lo de su matrimonio. Nunca debimos participar en ello.- los ojos azules de Rosalie se fijaron en los míos, hablándome con su mirada. –Lo admito, me siento terriblemente culpable. Todo es un asco por nuestra culpa. Yo debí haber detenido la boda.- ella tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

-Sé que te sientes mal, Jazz.- su voz sonaba dulce, como si hablara con un niño pequeño. –Yo no estoy mucho mejor.- lo sabía, podía sentirlo al estar cerca. –Yo tampoco hice nada por detener el juego de Emmett y Alice. Realmente estoy arrepentida.- pasé un brazo por sus hombros, brindándole comprensión. –Además, no entiendo quién puede desear casarse, aunque no sea real, con Alice Brandon.- aquellas palabras me desencajaron. ¿Por qué mi hermana se burlaba de mi futuro enlace nupcial? –Era broma.- rió, sacándome una sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas esa noche?- le pregunté, ignorando su última broma. Ella asintió. –Yo no puedo borrarla de mi mente, aún sabiendo que estaba tan borracho. Estuve a punto de casarme con Emmett por una apuesta.- Rosalie me sonrió, recordando aquel evento. –Y tú, tan ingenua como siempre, aceptaste el reto de tu estúpido novio y terminaste siendo la Señora Brandon.- sonreí.

-¿No es patético?- preguntó entre risas. –Y lo peor del caso es lo que vino luego de firmar los papeles.- ambos estallamos en carcajadas. –Alice y yo nos besamos por… No sé, dos minutos, tal vez.- aquello había sido de lo más excitante, pero a la vez desconcertante. Normalmente no esperas que tu prometida y tu hermana se devoren la boca una a la otra. –Y pensar que nosotras si sabíamos lo que pasaba…- aquellas palabras flotaron en el aire.

-Supongo que no podríamos haberlos detenido.- dije, por fin. –Bella se veía tan decidida a hacer aquello. Y Edward, Dios, nunca lo había visto tan feliz.- ella asintió, sabiendo cómo era amargado mi joven amigo. –Todo pasa por una razón, Rose. Sólo espero que el destino no sea tan cruel con ellos.- ambos asentimos. –Volviendo al tema original.- por un momento me había olvidado la razón por la que quería hablar con mi hermana. –Bella ha estado muy mal las últimas semanas.-

-Lo sé, Jasper.- me respondió, mirándome tristemente. –No logro entender lo que pasa por su cabecita tan dura. Supongo que tú eres el que sabe más.- asentí. -¿Puedes decírmelo?- suspiré. Sabía que Bella me había confiado sus pensamientos por una buena razón, pero a la vez me sentía obligado a confiárselos a mi hermana. Ellas sabrían cómo ayudarla. Yo ya había hecho mi parte hablando con Edward. No sirvió de nada, pero estaba hecho.

-Ella tiene miedo de ser una mala esposa.- Rose abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendida. –Se ha dado cuenta con este matrimonio, aunque sólo sea un error, que no puede hacer feliz a un hombre. He intentado hacerla entrar en razón. Muchas veces hemos hablado sobre el tema y le repito que Edward es un idiota. Simplemente no quiere entenderlo. Está tan segura de que jamás encontrará al hombre perfecto como que la suma de dos y dos es cuatro.- ella sonrió triste, entendiendo el punto. –Y Edward no mejora la situación. Bella cree que es su culpa todo lo que está pasando. Incluso ha dicho que no servirá como madre.-

-¿Crees que ella esté…?- negué. –Bella es algo tonta, Jazz. Edward es perfecto para ella, pero no se ha dado cuenta. Cuando lo haga, todo saldrá bien.- quise sonreír, pero no encontré razón alguna. –Estoy segura que las cosas van a mejorar a partir de ahora.- con eso dimos por finalizada la conversación. Me levanté y le tendí una mano para ayudarla. Ella la tomó gustosa y me abrazó antes de que nos reuniéramos con los demás.

Aquella plática con mi hermana había sido realmente placentera. No sabía cuánto la había extrañado hasta ese momento. Definitivamente, nuestra relación era perfecta.

Emmett POV

Rosalie y Jasper se unieron a nosotros en la sala. Alice me ganó al preguntar cómo se encontraba Bella. Ambos suspiramos al escuchar que ahora estaba mejor. Edward se había marchado hacia bastante, alegando que debía comprar algunas cosas antes que Bella despertase. Tenía una idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y me alegraba que intentara arreglar la situación.

-¿Aún crees que el plan fue bueno, Alice?- me aventuré a preguntarle. Ella sonrió suavemente, pero esa alegría no llegó a sus ojos. –Me siento un poco mal por ellos.- ella asintió, al igual que el resto. –Supongo que lo hecho, hecho está.- Dejamos el tema por la paz.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos viendo algunas películas en la sala. Bella seguía durmiendo para cuando Edward regresó y se unió a nosotros. Sólo una vez despertó y Rosalie se reunió con ella para llevarle algo de comer. Edward había ido después, pero ya estaba de nuevo en brazos de Morfeo. Después de escuchar los regaños de mi novia y su amiga, mi pequeño hermano les había mostrado los dulces y el enorme peluche que compró en una tienda cercana. Ambas se mostraron complacidas ante el obsequio, aunque la dueña de tales objetos aún no estuviera lista para recibirlos.

Las chicas comenzaron a planear una salida a bailar el viernes por la noche. Ajenas a la salud actual de Bella, ellas parecían dispuestas a arrastrarla a un lugar nuevo que recién abriría ese día. Probablemente nos topáramos con la gente del Instituto, lo que lograría hacer las cosas un poco más entretenidas. Sabíamos que Bella se negaría en un principio, pero al final cedería, tal como lo hacía siempre. Esta vez me tocó a mí ser quien la convenciera. Claro que, dejaría que Jasper la suavizara primero.

Al día siguiente Edward se disculpó con ella. Le contó lo de la apuesta y que él no deseaba jugar. Jasper también se dio a la tarea de pedir perdón y preparar a Bella para lo que se venía. Me negaba a hacerlo, pero Rosalie me obligó a entrar a aquella habitación y mostrar mi lado dulce. Cuando lo hice, la tierna imagen de Bella me quitó todo rastro de duda. Se encontraba acostada en la cama, acariciando el rostro del peluche que mi hermano le había dado. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de felicidad ante aquel suave roce.

-Bella.- le llamé. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al verme. –Lamento mucho lo que pasó.- ella negó suavemente, alborotando sus cabellos cafés. –Sólo estábamos bromeando. No esperaba que todo esto pasara.- me senté a su lado y tomé su pequeña mano entre las mías. –Te prometo que es la última vez que apuesto en tu nombre.- ella se rió, sabiendo que mentía. –Aún así, como castigo, hemos decidido ir a un nuevo lugar. Dicen que la música y el ambiente serán buenos y que mucha gente conocida estará ahí.-

-No veo cuál es el castigo.- habló ella, mirándome con diversión.

-Bueno, es que yo debo pagar los tragos de todos.- ella se río. –Sabes como beben cuando alguien más invita.- lloriqueé. –Serán más de los mil dólares que ganaría con la apuesta.- ella siguió riendo, ajena al sufrimiento de mi billetera. –No es gracioso, Isabella.- pequeñas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, provocadas por las risas. –Vamos, no seas así.- ella me golpeó con el oso, intentando dejar de reírse. –Eres mala.- lloriqueé de nuevo.

-Vale, iré.- dijo al fin, recuperando la compostura. –Pero te saldrá caro, Emmett.- mi sonrisa desapareció. –Para empezar, quiero un _Sherry Cobbler._- la miré con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre mi cabeza. _¿De qué demonios hablaba?_ No sabía qué bebida era, Bella solía tomar margaritas. ¿Era nueva? –Ya sabes.- habló de nuevo. Negué y ella se rió. –Una de esas que llevan Jerez, Cointreau y Brandy. A las que le ponen algunas frutas en la superficie, hielo y una rebanada de naranja.- mi boca se abrió formando una pequeña 'o'.

-No sabía que te gustaban.- ella sonrió. Supongo que había cosas que desconocía de Bella. Le di un abrazo y salí de la habitación. Todos se mostraron complacidos al saber que había aceptado sin oponer resistencia. Mi sonrisa se borró cuando Rose me dijo el precio de la bebida que quería Bella. Definitivamente, mi billetera iba a llorar ese día. Los demás se rieron de mi expresión decaída, divertidos ante el hecho de que yo pagara su noche de fiesta. Mi novia depositó un beso en mi mejilla antes de reír.

El día de la salida finalmente llegó. Llevaba conmigo suficiente dinero para cubrir las exigencias de todos y, en caso de fallar, también cargaba un par de mis tarjetas. Jasper y Edward estaban conversando sobre el nuevo lugar al que iríamos, por un momento me pregunté cuántos antros visitaríamos antes de hacer otra cosa con nuestras vidas. Aunque podría decirse que eran fines de semana para despedir la soltería de la pareja próxima a casarse.

Pasamos por las chicas media hora después de que estuve listo. Rosalie salió de la habitación primero, dejándome con la boca abierta. Llevaba un vestido violeta corto y sin mangas o tirantes. El dichoso trajecito se ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas, principalmente en sus pechos. Parecía que la tela había sido envuelta en su figura en diferentes direcciones. Sus rubios cabellos caían en cascada por sus hombros, y su rostro estaba finamente maquillado. Me guiñó un ojo al notar mi cara de idiota.

Alice apareció a los minutos. Llevaba un vestido negro con un cintillo rojo a la cintura, pegado a su menuda figura y que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos. Sus rebeldes cabellos se mecían con su musical risa, mientras sus largas y oscuras pestañas se batían para Jasper, quien la sujetaba por los hombros desnudos mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ambas se veían hermosas, pero la que más me sorprendió fue Bella.

Ella apareció después, con las mejillas rosadas. Llevaba un bonito vestido color guinda. No tenía mangas ni tirantes, pero, a diferencia del de Rosalie, el corte era recto. Se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo bien proporcionado y, en su cintura, tenía un pequeño cinto del mismo tono, haciéndola parecer más pequeña aún. Le llegaba a mitad de los muslos y la hacía ver realmente sexy. Su cabello marrón estaba un poco ondulado y caía libre sobre la piel descubierta. Sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que había aprobado nuestro escrutinio. Casi podía ver el chaco de saliva debajo de mi hermano, quien incluso había apartado la mirada avergonzado del cuerpo de Isabella.

Llegamos al lugar en tiempo record. Todo el camino había elogiado a las chicas, principalmente a Bella. Ella correspondía con risitas nerviosas y leves sonrojos. Las chicas iban en la parte de atrás del coche, con Jasper. Ellos hablaban animadamente, mientras yo me limitaba a conducir y Edward a ignorar los comentarios. Cuando bajamos del coche, una chica corrió hacia nosotros y abrazó a las muchachas alegre.

Se trataba de una compañera del colegio. Nos presentamos y nos dirigimos al interior. A mitad de la noche me dirigí al bar a traer unas copas para mis amigos y para mí. Las chicas se habían ido a bailar con algunas amigas. De repente, Bella ya no se encontraba entre ellas. La busqué con la mirada, extrañado de su ausencia con mi novia y Alice. La encontré a los minutos bailando con otro muchacho. Su sonrisa radiante me dejó algo impactado.

-¿No es Bella la que baila con ese chico?- pregunté al unirme a mi hermano y mi cuñado. Les pasé sus bebidas y les señalé la dirección. Jasper me miró fijamente y luego de nuevo a la pareja, Edward se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo.

-No sé, ni me importa.- murmuró unos instantes después, atrayendo nuestra atención. Jasper sonrió disimuladamente, pero ambos sabíamos, por su cara de pocos amigos, que estaba molesto.

-Estás celoso, Edward.- le habló Jasper. Mi hermano lo miró seriamente, luego regresó su vista a la pista de baile. En ese momento Bella movía sus caderas al compás de aquella pegajosa canción. El chico aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse más a ella y pegar sus cuerpos. Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero a él no le importó. Deslizaba sus manos por las caderas de Isabella y rozaba _accidentalmente _sus muslos.

-Si.- respondió él, acabándose su bebida de un sólo trago. –Y mucho.- antes que Jasper o yo fuéramos capaces de responder, él se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Bella.

-Creo que esto se va a poner feo.- dijimos ambos a la vez, sonriendo. Pronto se nos unieron Alice y Rosalie, que también miraron en aquella dirección. Edward se encontraba discutiendo acaloradamente con aquel muchacho. Bella le dijo algo y luego avanzó hacia nosotros. Se le veía realmente molesta.

-Será idiota.- murmuró a penas llegó a nuestra mesa. –No deja de gritarle a Alec.- antes que efectuáramos algún comentario, Edward ya estaba de vuelta. Tomó a Bella por la muñeca y pronunció un "Nos vamos", arrastrándola fuera de nuestra vista. Los cuatro nos echamos a reír, sabiendo que posiblemente ese par tuviera una noche interesante. No importaba cuánto intentara resistirse, Edward estaba loco por Bella. Y ella no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre el capítulo, la próxima actualización, lo que pasará o sobre la vida personal de la autora? De ser así te recomiendo que visites mi profile y des click sobre el enlace que te llevará a mi cuenta de Formspring, puesto que estoy teniendo problemas con msn y Hotmail, por lo que no podré ver los mensajes que me envíen o chatear con alguna de vosotras. **

**Si quieren un adelanto de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo vayan a Formspring (desde mi profile) y pongan como pregunta: "¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo de As de Corazones?" Y yo les responderé tan pronto reciba la pregunta.

* * *

**

**As de Corazones**

_Capítulo 15. ¿Amor? ¡Debes estar jugando!_

Bella POV.

-Será idiota.- murmuré molesta. –No deja de gritarle a Alec.- todos me miraban con ojos divertidos, burlándose por lo sucedido. ¿Por qué Edward tenía que ser así? ¡Sólo estábamos bailando! Alec era un buen amigo del Instituto, miembro del equipo de baloncesto. Alto, atractivo, caballeroso. Maldije a Edward de nuevo por ser tan obstinado y dejarme en ridículo frente a uno de los chicos más populares. Mis amigas estaban por decir algo cuando Edward sujetó mi muñeca.

-Nos vamos.- murmuró furioso. El agarre en mi muñeca se intensificó. Antes que le respondiera o, pero aún, lo golpeara, ya estábamos fuera del dichoso lugar y dentro de un taxi. –Será imbécil el tipo ese.- se sujetó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice. Una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios al verlo tan molesto y en esa postura. -¿Qué es lo gracioso, Bella?- cuestionó, mirándome seriamente con esos ojos verdes.

-Tú.- señalé sonriendo. Su expresión se suavizó un poco, pero no lo suficiente. –Eres bastante ridículo, ¿lo sabías?- se río despacio.

-Mi hermano me lo dice a menudo. Y ni hablar de Jasper.- me reí con él. Por alguna razón, todo mi enojo se había ido al diablo. Edward parecía sentir lo mismo, pues su mirada se suavizó y su mano buscó la mía. –Lamento lo ocurrido.- habló por fin, acariciando el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar. –No soportaba el ver como ese chico te comía con la mirada.- me sonrojé violentamente. Escuché al taxista reír suavemente.

-No deberías estar celoso.- dije, ignorando al hombre que nos acompañaba. –Alec es sólo un amigo.- él enarcó una ceja. –Vale, lo admito. Hubo un tiempo donde salí con él.- su boca se abrió ligeramente. –No fue la gran cosa, sólo las chicas se enteraron.- él apretó los dientes. Me gustaba verlo así. –Además, ¿por qué querría salir con el chico más popular del Instituto?- alcancé a notar como el taxista sonreía. Parecía especialmente divertido con la situación.

-No entiendo por qué un chico popular querría salir contigo.- aquellas palabras me molestaron. –Además, ¿por qué era popular?- cuestionó, soltando mi mano y mirándome con diversión. – ¿Era un Play Boy o algo así? Y si salió contigo, ¿por qué ocultarlo?- cada vez que iba a responder, volvía a hablar. –Debías darle vergüenza.- me sonrió divertido. En sus ojos notaba cierta picardía. Él intentaba tomarme el pelo.

-Bueno, Edward.- hablé suavemente. –No sabes que tan equivocado estás.- él sonrió, entretenido. –Alec Volterra era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto.- su boca se abrió ligeramente, sorprendido. –Y no podía decirle al mundo que salía conmigo porque su novia nos mataría.- sonreí, triunfante.

-¿Eras la amante de ese tipo?- me ahogué con mi risa. El taxista estalló en carcajadas. A esas alturas ya no me importaba que alguien más escuchara.

-Lo dices como si él y Tanya se hubieran casado. ¡Claro que no!- me quejé. –Y, para que lo entiendas, sólo fue una aventura.- él se rió, hasta que entendió mis palabras.

-¿Era novio de esa tal Tanya Denalí?- sentí, triunfante. –Estás diciendo que salías a escondidas con el novio de la rubia oxigenada.- me reí ante sus palabras. -¡Con razón esa chica te odia!-

-Ella nunca se dio cuenta.- respondí. –Estaba muy ocupada tirándose al hermano mayor de Alec: Demetri.- su boca formó una perfecta 'o'.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te eligió a ti?- aquellas palabras volvían a parecerme un insulto.

-¿Por qué no podría hacerlo?- cuestioné visiblemente irritada. –Aunque es cierto, ¿quién era yo?- suspiré, ocultando una sonrisa. –Después de todo, sólo era la líder de las animadoras.-

-¿Eras una porrista?- Sonreí. –Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas.- enarqué las cejas, esperando una explicación. –Sabía que debía haber una buena razón para que fueras tan flexible.- un silbido por parte del taxista y un fuerte sonrojo de mi parte fueron la respuesta a los comentarios de Edward. Quise golpearlo de nuevo, sintiéndome terriblemente humillada por segunda vez en la noche. Antes que pudiera decir algo, llegamos al lugar donde nos hospedábamos. Edward pagó y luego caminamos en silencio y tomamos un elevador.

Apenas entré a nuestro mini-departamento, me deshice de mis tacones. Esta era la primera vez que llegaba lo bastante sobria al departamento después de ir a un antro. Quizás porque Edward me había arrastrado antes que pudiera beber más de la cuenta. Estaba dispuesta a irme a la cama cuando recordé un pequeño detalle, no sería capaz de quitarme ese ajustado vestido sin ayuda. Ya había probado suerte una vez, pero el resultado fui inútil. A regañadientes salí de la alcoba para buscar a Edward.

Sus ojos verdes se mostraron divertidos cuando le expliqué la situación. No me dijo si me ayudaría o no, sino que se ocupó en sus propios asuntos. –Vamos, Edward.- rogué. Él me sonrió, para luego seguir desabotonando su camisa negra con calma. La desesperación me invadió y, con dedos torpes, le ayudé en lo que estaba haciendo. Se la sacó ante mis ojos, dándome una espectacular vista de su tan bien trabajado abdomen. Jadeé involuntariamente. Lo vi soltar el botón de sus vaqueros y deslizar el zipper hacia abajo. –No pensarás desvestirte frente a mí, ¿verdad?- una sonrisa traviesa se instaló en mis labios y yo me sonrojé furiosamente.

-Eres tú quien ha venido a pedirme que te quite el vestido, Isabella.- respondió, mirándome pícaramente.

-N-No e-es l-lo m-mismo.- contesté nerviosa. Antes que se quitara los pantalones por completo me di la vuelta. Él se echó a reír. Quise que la tierra me tragara por la vergüenza que estaba pasando. No sería la primera vez que lo viera desnudo, ni nada similar. Pero hoy estaba lo bastante sobria a la vez que pasada de copas. Era un punto muerto bastante extraño, donde ni estaba bien ni mal. Simplemente estaba.

Él se acercó a mí lentamente. Colocó una mano en mi vientre y me apoyó en su pecho. Su cara descansó en mi hombro un momento. -¿Te molestaría que hiciera lo mismo que ese chico?- preguntó seductoramente, besando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Negué suavemente, aún sin entender del todo sus palabras. Lentamente escuché el zipper de mi vestido ser bajado. La mano que descansaba en mi vientre seguía ahí, impidiéndome escapar de su dueño. Los labios de Edward besaban mis hombros y los principios de mi espalda.

-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunté, notando como deslizaba mi vestido fuera de mi cuerpo. –Edward.- le llamé. Él me dio la vuelta rápidamente, levantándome del suelo lo suficiente para alejar el vestido de mis pies. Antes que pudiera articular alguna palabra o hacer algún gesto, sus labios se estamparon con los míos de forma violenta. Así, ambos medio desnudos, correspondí a aquel ataque. Enredé mis dedos entre sus cabellos cobrizos y abrí mi boca, dejando que su lengua se introdujera. –Para.- pronuncié unos minutos más tardes, cuando ambos nos encontrábamos tendidos sobre su cama. Él volvió a besar mis labios, juguetonamente.

-¿Realmente quieres que lo haga?- sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos. Cientos de mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago al escuchar su voz tan sensual. Sabía que lo mejor era dejar aquel peligroso juego, pero no quería hacerlo.

-No.- respondí antes de volver a besarlo. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitamos para entregarnos una vez más a ese deseo animal que nos recorría al estar juntos.

Alice POV

-¿Crees que estén bien?- preguntó Rosalie a la mañana siguiente, mientras ambas nos tomábamos un café bien cargado. –No sé si sea bueno que sigan actuando como animales en celo.- no pude evitar la carcajada que escapó de mi boca.

-Dios, Rose, eres increíble.- me reí. –Tú eres igual a ellos.- las mejillas de mi amiga se tiñeron de carmín. Ambas seguimos conversando animadamente sobre la boda, discutiendo algunos detalles que aún no estaban terminados. Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá, mirando la televisión de forma distraída. Ambos bebían una cerveza para calmar la resaca de la noche anterior. –Hombres.- murmuré cuando Emmett eructó ruidosamente.

Un par de horas más tarde nos encontramos con Edward y Bella en un pequeño restaurante. Ambos se mostraban felices y sin signos de haber discutido la noche anterior. Aunque estaba segura que en algún momento lo hicieron. Me reí cuando Bella acomodó por tercera vez su cabello, tratando de ocultar el chupetón en su cuello que Rosalie y yo ya habíamos visto. Edward, por su parte, formaba una pequeña mueca en su rostro cada vez que Emmett le palmeaba el hombro. Vaya noche que habían tenido ese par.

Comimos en silencio, algo poco usual. Todos parecíamos cansados y con dolor de cabeza. Era sábado, por lo que debíamos hacer algo para pasar el día. Pensamos en ir al cine, pero la sola idea de la gran pantalla y las enormes bocinas nos quitó la idea. Un día de campo sonaba fantástico, tirarnos en el verde pasto y descansar, pero el sólo pensar en mosquitos y niños corriendo fue suficiente. Al final optamos por irnos donde Bella y desparramarnos por la sala.

Ella parecía más enérgica que nosotros y, tratándose de mí, eso es decir mucho. Preparó varios emparedados y nos alimentó de nuevo. Por alguna razón todos teníamos hambre. Nos sirvió los refrescos y luego se dejó caer en las piernas de Jasper, quien no se molesto ante el gesto. Yo estaba tirada sobre el vientre de Rosalie, quien mantenía apoyada la cabeza en el pecho de Emmett. Edward estaba en el sillón individual, mirándonos divertido. Antes de lo pensado, me quedé dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con un cojín bajo mi cabeza. Me senté despacio, preguntándome dónde diablos estaba. Tardé un par de minutos en recordar lo último que había hecho antes de dormirme. Miré a mí alrededor, los chicos seguían durmiendo tal y como la última vez que los vi. Sin embargo, ¿dónde estaban Rosalie y Bella? Escuché la suave voz de Rosalie provenir de la habitación. Cuando llegué y abrí la puerta, ambas me hicieron señas para que me uniera a la conversación.

-Bella me estaba contando lo ocurrido durante su regreso.- me explicó Rosalie. Brevemente ambas me dieron los detalles de la conversación que me había perdido. Las tres nos reímos juntas, realmente divertidas. Bella se sonrojó pocas veces, lo que era extraño. De repente, una duda vino a mi mente.

-Bella, ¿cómo te quitaste el vestido?- una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a formarse en su rostro. –No me digas que…- no terminé, pues comenzó a reírse.

-¡Espera, señorita!- habló Rose, frenando sus risas. -¿Edward te ayudó a quitártelo?- ella asintió, sonriendo. -¿Antes o después de pedir permiso para "hacer lo mismo que ese chico"?- no pude evitar reírme ante aquellas palabras. ¿Realmente habían sido así las cosas?

-Después.- respondió Bella, acallando sus grititos con una almohada. A Rosalie le rodaban lágrimas por la risa. Y yo estaba tan roja como Bella debía estarlo. Estando ahí, las tres juntas, parecía que todo marchaba bien. Isabella-no creo en el amor- Swan reflejaba la imagen de una quinceañera prendada de su primer novio. Con aquellos ojos marrones tan brillantes y esa bella sonrisa, nadie negaría que Bella estuviera enamorada.

-Debo suponer que ustedes…- moví las cejas sugestivamente. Bella asintió, sonrojándose un poco. –Siempre he querido saber… ¿Cómo es Edward?- pregunté, sin poder contenerme.

-Bueno…- habló Bella y me sorprendió el que fuera a darme una respuesta. –Él es bastante tierno, aunque también pasional. No hay momento donde se olvide de mí. Siempre está preguntando si quiero seguir o si me encuentro cómoda. Suele tomarse su tiempo y busca satisfacerme antes que otra cosa.- mi boca se abrió ligeramente. Ella nos miraba fijamente, sin avergonzarse. –No es el típico macho que se queda dormido tan pronto termina. Suele atraerme a su pecho y acariciar mis cabellos hasta que me duermo. Si, soy yo la primera en caer.- rió ella.

-Vaya.- murmuramos Rosalie y yo a la vez. Ambas nos dedicamos una mirada llena de curiosidad y dudas. ¿Desde cuándo Bella era tan abierta, tan directa? No podíamos ocultar nuestra sorpresa, pero nuestra amiga no pareció notarlo. –Supongo que es perfecto.- habló Rosalie, sonriendo.

Seguimos conversando sobre los chicos, contando detalles de nuestras vidas que parecían nuevos. Bella se mostraba mucho más dispuesta a escucharnos que otras veces. Rosalie y yo sabíamos muy bien que ella estaba creciendo. Ya no era la misma chica que se avergonzaba de todo. Sin poderlo evitar, volvimos a tocar el tema de Edward Cullen. Ella nos contó más cosas sobre su relación. La forma en que la trataba o las reconciliaciones después de una absurda pelea. Parecía tan alegre.

Rosalie POV

Alice se levantó de la cama, alegando haber escuchado a los chicos discutir en la cocina. Se despidió de nosotras con un beso en la mejilla, como si no fuera a vernos en bastante tiempo. A los minutos la escuchamos regañar a Emmett por el desastre en la sala. Al parecer ellos tenían hambre de nuevo. Bella y yo nos reímos por sus ocurrencias, preguntándonos desde cuándo Alice tenía tanta energía. De seguro dormir le había hecho bien.

-¿Sabes, Bella?- le hablé suavemente. –Me estaba preguntando si Emmett realmente se casará conmigo.- aquella era una pregunta que reservaba sólo para mí. Esta era la primera vez que se la hacía a alguien y me alegraba que fuera ella quien me diera una solución. Noté por sus ojos, ligeramente más abiertos, que la había tomado desprevenida. No pude evitar reírme un poco. –Él es tan cariñoso, pero no sé si quiera formalizar nuestra unión alguna vez.-

-No entiendo la razón de tu pregunta, Rose.- me dijo ella, colocando su mano sobre la mía. –Se ve desde lejos que lo vuelves loco. Emmett es un niño todavía, amiga. Es inmaduro, infantil, irresponsable, grosero, desobligado, tramposo…-

-¿Hay algún _pero_ en tu lista?- le interrumpí. Ella se rió disimuladamente.

-Pero contigo es diferente.- aquellas cuatro palabras me hicieron feliz. –Estoy segura que pronto estarás planeando tu boda. Casi puedo ver a tus hijos. Serán tan hermosos.- señaló, mirándome. –Tendrán el color de tu cabello y la tez blanca, los ojos de su padre y, cada vez que rían, se marcarán en sus mejillas los hoyuelos de Emmett.- la descripción de Bella parecía suficiente para mí. Casi podía escuchar sus vocecitas y sus risas por la casa. No pude evitar abrazar a Bella y tumbarla en la cama. Ambas riendo.

-¿Cómo serán tus hijos, Bella?- le pregunté, recordando las palabras de Jasper el otro día.

-Serán tan torpes como yo.- dijo ella, riendo. –Tendrán el cabello marrón y los ojos verdes, excepto Nessie, quien tendrá mis ojos chocolate.- sabía que ella veía su futuro con Edward, aunque no lo admitiera. –Serán niños preciosos y tan talentosos. El mayor será todo un músico. Y cada vez que esté triste, tocará Claro de Luna para mí.- una sonrisa tonta escapó de mis labios. ¿Ella sabía que Edward amaba tocar el piano? Posiblemente no. –Y cuando esté listo para hacer su vida con la chica que quiera…- continuó. –Le daré este anillo…- las palabras murieron en sus labios. Ambas miramos su mano y pude notar como algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

-Bella.- le llamé. Ella se limpió todo rastro de llanto y me sonrió. -¿Estás bien?- asintió, poco convencida.

-Disculpa, Rose.- me dijo despacio. –Por un momento pensé…- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sin pensarlo acarició el anillo con sus dedos, mirándolo con cariño. –Soy tonta, amiga. Eso jamás se me quitará.- rió divertida, con un matiz triste oculto en sus palabras.

-¿Qué sientes por Edward, cariño?- le pregunté dulcemente, abrazándola por los hombros. Sus ojos marrones se toparon con los míos, buscando alguna trampa en mis palabras. Y debo decir que aquello me dolió un poco. ¿Ella pensaba que estábamos jugando con sus sentimientos? –No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto.- le sonreí, indicándole que no mentía. Ella me creyó.

-Realmente le quiero, Rose.- sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Sabía que eran ciertas, lo veía en sus ojos. Sin embargo, en ese momento me quedé sin habla. Después de lo ocurrido con Jacob Black, Bella jamás se había interesado por otro chico. Es cierto que había tenido citas, como cuando salió con los primos Alec y Félix Volterra, o cuando tuvo un romance con un chico que conoció en una librería en Port Ángeles meses antes de mudarnos. Pero decir que quería a alguien, más si se trataba de Edward Anthony Cullen, sobrepasaba mis límites de entendimiento. –Pero estoy segura que él no siente lo mismo.- su voz era un susurro, aún así alcancé a escucharla.

-Entonces lucha.- murmuré. Ella me miró sorprendida. –Sé que el te quiere, Bella. ¿Qué idiota no lo haría?- un nombre llegó a mis pensamientos: _Jacob Black._ Me mordí la lengua ante su imagen. Isabella pareció pensarlo un momento, pero no sonrió ni se mostró alegre. –Aún te quedan dos semanas, Bella.- le recordé. Es cierto, dentro de dos semanas sería la espectacular boda de mi hermano y una de mis mejores amigas.

-¿Crees que sea posible?- me preguntó suavemente. Asentí, esperando darle ánimos para intentarlo. En ese momento el rostro de Bella se iluminó, como si acabara de entender algo. –No voy a perder ni un minuto más, Rose.- no pude evitar sonreír. ¡Esa era mi chica!


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola! **Bueno, aquí les presento el Capítulo XVI de As de Corazones, próximo a terminar.** ¡Nos quedan sólo tres capítulos más!** Realmente he tardado en acabar con este proyecto, pero una vez me puse las pilas salió rápido. Me falta redactar el epílogo solamente, aunque ya lo tengo mentalmente estructurado. La próxima actualización será el día miércoles. **Les invito a ver las portadas de mis fics en mi profile. **

**

* * *

**

**As de Corazones**

_Capítulo 16. ¿Realmente quieres divorciarte?_

Bella POV

La charla con Rosalie me había hecho comprender lo que mi corazón gritaba cada día. Por todo este tiempo negué lo que sentía, aunque pequeños gestos me delataran frente a mis amigos y frente a él. Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen, el chico con el que me había casado después de una borrachera. Y, aunque al principio todo fuera un caos, me sentía realmente agradecida por ese incidente.

-Te quiero, Bella.- dijo Rosalie mientras me abrazaba. Enterré mi rostro en sus rizos dorados, correspondiendo a su muestra de cariño. –Verás que todo saldrá bien con Edward.- sus palabras me dieron fuerzas para luchar por lo que quería. –Prométeme que seré la madrina de Nessie.- no pude evitar reír ante aquellas palabras. Asentí, sabiendo que no encontraría a una mejor persona para ese trabajo.

-Prometido.- susurramos ambas, mientras entrelazábamos nuestros meñiques. Ambas reímos, conscientes de nuestro nuevo pacto. En parte lamentaba que Alice no estuviera ahí, pero a la vez lo agradecía. No estaba lista para que medio país se enterara que estaba enamorada del hermano menor del novio de mi mejor amiga que era gemela de mi mejor amigo que estaba próximo a casarse con otra de mis mejores amigas. De sólo pensarlo se me revolvió el estómago, o quizás era por las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban en su interior.

Ambas salimos de la habitación aún abrazadas, tropezando con lo que encontrábamos en nuestro camino. Parecíamos un par de borrachas y, ante la sola idea, nos echamos a reír histéricamente. Alice, junto con los chicos, nos miraron divertidos, con ciertas dudas en sus rostros. Ambas volvimos a estallar en carcajadas. En un momento nos reunimos con ellos, pero no esperábamos que Alice nos hiciera una travesura. Estiró una de sus blancas piernas y tropezamos. Rosalie terminó en el suelo, quejándose estrepitosamente, y yo caí sentada sobre las piernas de un sorprendido Edward.

Alice comenzó a reírse burlonamente, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y echaba a correr fuera de la habitación. Rosalie se levantó maldiciendo y lanzando amenazas contra nuestra amiga, quien ahora corría como loca por los pasillos del hotel. La rubia me guiñó uno de sus ojos azules antes de salir corriendo tras la duendecilla. Emmett se paró al mismo tiempo que Jasper, ambos intercambiaron una mirada y corrieron tras sus novias cuando la más baja pegó un grito dentro del elevador. Me reí al verlos partir. Amaba a mis amigos.

-Esto es nuevo.- pronunció Edward, señalando la postura en que nos encontrábamos todavía. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en mis labios.

-Podría volverse una costumbre.- susurré, intentando parecer sexy. Era lógico que no funcionara, pues él se puso a reír. Me levanté algo molesta, mientras maldecía por lo bajo, y cerré con seguro la puerta. Regresé a la sala y comencé a recoger el desastre que habían dejado nuestros invitados. Edward me ayudó pronto, por lo que no tardé tanto como pensé. Después de eso me permití poner algo de música. Él se había marchado a su cuarto, alegando estar aburrido. Sabiendo que no había nadie mirándome, empecé a bailar al tiempo que ordenaba un poco más la sala.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo bien que te ves haciendo eso?- preguntó una voz aterciopelada. Me sobresalté al escucharlo. Sus esmeraldas brillaban con cierta malicia. Avanzó hacia mí y fui incapaz de moverme. Sus manos se apoderaron de mis caderas, presionándolas con las suyas. -¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?- me moví lentamente, disfrutando la fricción de nuestros cuerpos. –Eres de lo peor, Bella.- susurró en mi oído, erizándome la piel. Sus suaves labios hicieron contacto con los míos y correspondí al instante. Me empeñé en demostrar, con ese simple roce, el amor que sentía. Aún no estaba preparada para confesarlo, pero haría hasta lo imposible para que el se diera cuenta.

Nos separamos cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Miré el número en la pantalla y pensé en dejarlo así, pero pronto me sentí culpable y respondí. Me alejé de Edward, quien me guiñó un ojo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta e internarse en el pasillo. La cantarina voz de Alice llenó el ambiente y sentí que tenía años sin oírla, aunque se hubiese ido media hora atrás. Sus palabras sonaban apresuradas y podía escuchar a Jasper hablar con alguien de fondo.

_Cayo Vulturi ha vuelto. _Aquellas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en mi mente. Alice las había pronunciado con gran emoción antes de colgarme. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por mis labios. El regreso de ese hombre significaba grandes cosas, principalmente que podría divorciarme y ser una mujer libre de nuevo. Mi sonrisa se apagó al darme cuenta de la realidad. Yo no deseaba ser libre, deseaba ser la esposa de Edward Cullen. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Era imposible que nuestra relación funcionara. ¡Un minuto! ¿De qué relación estoy hablando? Esperaría a que Edward volviera y luego discutiríamos lo del divorcio. Aunque él decidiera continuar a mi lado, terminaríamos separándonos. Yo quería una boda de verdad, no un simple certificado de una capilla de la Ciudad del Pecado. Podríamos divorciarnos y ser novios, así descubriríamos si deseábamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Si, eso sonaba mejor. Tendría una enorme boda, al estilo de Alice, uno o dos años después que ella. Quizás un poco antes. Tal vez dejara que Rose se casara antes. O mejor aún, ¡una boda doble! Me dejé caer en la gran cama de mi alcoba, con una sonrisa idiota bailando en mis labios. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Edward POV

No pude evitar ocultarme en el pasillo mientras Bella respondía a su teléfono. Adoraba verla de esa forma, tan dulce y cariñosa. Cuando escuché sus pasos rumbo a la alcoba donde dormía, me di la vuelta y seguí caminando por el largo pasillo. Presioné el botón para que las puertas de elevador se abrieran y esperé. Un par de minutos después pude accesar, notando que era el único en bajar.

Jasper me había enviado un mensaje, diciéndome lo que ya sabía y temía. El juez que podría otorgarnos el divorcio había regresado de sus vacaciones. Llevaba un mes y medio con Bella, conviviendo, y ahora se presentaba la oportunidad de acabar con eso. Yo no quería, pero ella sí. Después de todo, ¿cómo mantener una relación que no existe? Me negué a pensar en ello. Me dirigí directo al bar del hotel. A veces me preguntaba por qué íbamos a tantos antros a beber, teniendo un bar en casa. Me permití el privilegio de la duda.

-¿Qué le sirvo, señor?- preguntó un joven rubio, de ojos color miel. El mesero se llamaba James, lo decía en la placa de su uniforme.

-Dame un _Destornillador._- respondí, mirando distraídamente a las demás personas tras la barra. Había un hombre de piel oscura y una mujer pelirroja. Ambos hablaban animadamente.

-Sale un _Tirabuzón_.- cantó la mujer, Victoria, mientras me entregaba mi pedido. Por lo que pude notar el tiempo que estuve ahí, ella era la novia de James y el otro chico, Laurent, era hermano adoptivo del rubio. Debía ser agradable trabajar en familia. Por un momento pensé en Emmett a mi lado en un trabajo, seguramente sería desastroso. -¿Qué le sirvo, señorita?- cuestionó la pelirroja, mirando a la chica que se había sentado a mi lado.

-Dame un _Jaibol_.- respondió ella. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en su presencia, pero tan pronto escuché su voz advertí de quien se trataba. Tanya Denalí estaba sentada a mi lado, jugando con su teléfono celular. Sus ojos buscaron los míos tan pronto se dio cuenta de que era yo. –Hola, Edward.- me saludó, sonriendo de medio lado. Me sorprendió un poco el que me llamara por mi nombre en vez de usar un ridículo apodo. -¿Cómo estas?-

-Estoy bien, Tanya.- respondí, intentando ser amable con ella. -¿Cómo estás tú?- sabía que Bella me mataría si le contaba sobre esto. Ella odiaba con cada fibra de su ser a la chica que yo tenía enfrente. Reparé en ella una vez más, pues no había respondido a mi pregunta. Una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Mis padres me habían educado como todo un caballero, aunque pocas veces se viera ese lado, así que me atreví a hablarle de nuevo. -¿Qué ocurre, Tanya?-

-No creo que quieras saberlo.- su voz sonaba rota, lo que en cierto modo de dio lástima. Sabía que la chica no era agradable, incluso solía ser llamada zorra, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un ser humano con problemas. Coloqué una mano en su hombro y le di ánimo para que continuara. –Mi novio me ha dejado.- susurró, al tiempo que Victoria le entregaba su bebida. Dio un pequeño sorbo y se limpió un poco las lágrimas. –Dijo que estaba cansado de mí. Que soy…- reprimió un sollozo. –Demasiado poco para él.- sollozó de nuevo. –Supongo que cuando vio a Bella de nuevo…-

Me permití recordar a la persona de la que me hablaba. Supuse que era Demetri Volterra, aquel joven alto y de cabello negro. Me pareció muy grosero de su parte, aunque no sentí pena alguna por Tanya al recordar que ella había engañado a su novio con el mismo Demetri, hermano mayor de Alec. Eso a su vez me llevó a pensar en Alec saliendo con Bella. Y Demetri se sentía atraído por _mi _Bella. Aquello era un caos. Jamás me hubiera imaginado a mi _esposa_ en semejante dilema.

-Estoy seguro que lo superaras pronto.- le dije, quitando la mano de su hombro. Sonrió un poco. –Eres una chica guapa, encontrarás a alguien que te valore.- no sabía si era correcto decir aquello, pero estaba seguro que la haría sentir mejor. Y así fue. Ella se rió suavemente, mirándome con sus enormes ojos llenos de brillo.

-Eres un gran chico, Edward.- susurró, poniéndose de pie y dándome un abrazo. Le correspondí a medias, sintiéndome comprometido. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios chocaron con los míos en un beso demandante. Me había tomado de sorpresa, por lo que tardé un poco en darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando lo hice, la aparté suavemente, tratando de no herir sus sentimientos. –Lo siento tanto, Edward.- se disculpó ella, avergonzada. –Por un momento yo…- no siguió hablando, yo sabía que mentía. –Creo que me afectó ese trago.- trastabilló un poco, así que la sujeté por la cintura para que no cayera. Se veía un poco sonrojada.

Pagué ambos tragos, tomándome lo que quedaba en mi vaso de un trago. Antes de irnos, el tal Laurent, el chico que preparaba las bebidas, le guiñó un ojo a Tanya, quien fingió no darse cuenta. Quise preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Tomamos un elevador y, poco a poco, Tanya se fue recuperando. Estaba apoyada en la pared contraria a la mía, mirándome de vez en cuando. Llegamos a su piso antes de lo que pensé. Cuando bajé del elevador sentí la cabeza realmente pesada.

Tanya me ayudó esta vez. Pasando mi brazo por sus hombros. –Creo que debes descansar un poco, Eddy.- aquel molesto nombre volvía a aparecer. Me pregunté que estaba ocurriendo. Todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas. Y entonces creí ver la realidad. Ellos habían puesto algo en mi bebida. Quise irme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Esa chica me había llevado a su cuarto y recostado en su cama. No sabía qué tenía planeado, pero no era nada bueno. De eso estaba seguro. La vi cuando me quitó la camisa y se despojó de su ropa. Dos personas más ingresaron en la habitación, supuse que eran sus amigas por el sonar de tacones.

-Buen trabajo, Tanya.- murmuró una de ellas. La aludida se metió en la cama conmigo, rozando sus pechos con mi brazo. Quise apartarme de nuevo, pero mis ojos se cerraron ante el primer disparo de la cámara y ya no se volvieron abrir. Oficialmente, esto era un asco.

Jasper POV

Alice y yo nos dirigíamos a la habitación de Isabella. En el camino nos encontramos con Emmett y Rosalie. Los cuatro llegamos a su pieza discutiendo alegremente sobre temas triviales. A veces parecíamos simples niños, aunque en parte lo éramos. Vamos, no éramos tan grandes tampoco. Mi novia y yo nos casaríamos antes de ingresar a la Universidad. En parte se debía a nuestros ideales de poder vivir juntos. Yo no quería compartir cama con ella hasta después de casarnos, y ella se negaba a perder su virginidad antes del matrimonio. Mi hermana era la única distinta. Ella se había acostado con su novio a la primera oportunidad. Me había costado aceptarlo al principio, pero después me hice a la idea.

Bella nos recibió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ya había hablado con Cayo Vulturi y tenía una cita al día siguiente. Aún no le decía nada a Edward, por suerte yo le mandé un mensaje para informarlo. Ella parecía dispuesta a divorciarse de mi amigo, lo que me decepcionó un poco. Supongo que así debía ser. Decidimos bajar al bar y tomarnos una copa para celebrar el suceso, aunque no fuera algo digno de fiesta. Mientras Bella se ponía algo más apropiado, con ayuda de Alice, y Emmett iba al baño, Rosalie me contó el secreto que mi amiga le había hecho guardar. Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro. Sabía que esto del divorcio no era el final, sino el principio de su historia.

Los cinco tomamos el elevador. Nuestra conversación giraba en torno a la Universidad a la que asistiríamos. Sabía que mi hermana y Bella querían vivir con Alice en los tiempos de universidad, pero yo no soportaba la idea de no poder estar con ella siempre. Algunas personas se preguntaban por qué nos casaríamos tan jóvenes, pero yo sabía que esto era lo correcto. Alice y yo estábamos destinados a ser felices juntos, por lo que unir nuestras vidas antes o después de graduarnos no marcaba diferencia alguna. A pesar de ello, mi novia siempre había deseado casarse antes de los veinte.

-No sigan.- habló Bella, sacándome de mi burbuja personal. Las chicas se escondieron detrás de ella, espiando suavemente. Emmett y yo nos unimos pronto, deseando saber lo que estaban viendo. Edward se encontraba con Tanya, ambos extremadamente juntos. –Esa zorra.- murmuró mi amiga, visiblemente molesta. –Y él…- no continuó, pues lo siguiente que vimos nos dejó sin habla. Ambos se estaban besando. –Yo me largo.- anunció la castaña, corriendo de vuelta al elevador.

Todos la seguimos, aún sin poder creer lo que nuestros ojos presenciaron. Fuimos a su alcoba y ella se soltó llorando. Nos relató lo que ocurría, cómo se sentía y lo mucho que amaba a Edward. La escuchamos en silencio, sin saber bien lo que había que decir. Bella siguió soltando maldiciones al aire hasta que se quedó dormida. Estaba agotada por tanto llorar. –Ese idiota de Edward.- murmuré, apretando los puños. –Voy a matar a tu hermano, Emmett.- amenacé, sintiendo la furia expandirse por mi cuerpo.

-No si yo lo hago primero.- señaló Rosalie, irritada.

-Déjamelo a mí.- murmuró mi pequeña novia, quien ahora caminaba por la habitación soltando blasfemias. Pronto se le unió Rosalie, dispuesta a decir cuanta palabra cruzara por su cabeza. Siempre y cuando pudiera pronunciar antes "Edward es…".

-Chicos, cálmense.- habló Emmett, ganándose las miradas asesinas de todos. –Ninguno de ustedes tocará a mi hermano.- ahogué mis gritos en el cabello de Bella, que dormía sentada en mis piernas. Rosalie y Alice lo atacaron verbalmente, tachándolo de imbécil y desconsiderado. –Chicas, déjenme terminar.- pidió, algo fastidiado. –El único que puede asesinar a Edward, y créanme que sucederá, soy yo.- la mirada de Emmett no dejaba lugar a dudas. Por vez primera hablaba en serio.

Emmett me arrebató a Bella de los brazos y la llevó a su cama. Ella seguía dormida. Permanecimos en la habitación, esperando por Edward, más nunca llegó. Pasadas las dos de la mañana nos fuimos a dormir a nuestros cuartos. Lo más seguro es que el muy idiota se estuviera revolcando con esa rubia oxigenada. Torcí los labios en una mueca. Emmett y yo llegamos a nuestra habitación. A él no le apetecía pasar la noche con mi hermana, ni a ella con él. A mí me daba igual estar en esta habitación o con Alice, pues dormíamos en cuartos distintos. Ventajas de las habitaciones estilo departamento. Algún día le agradecería al padre de Alice por todas las atenciones. Estas habitaciones de primera clase eran mini-casas para dos personas. Me recordaban mucho al colegio.

Me tiré sobre la cama y miré el techo. En algún momento me quedé dormido.

Bella POV

Desperté antes de las cinco, totalmente desorientada. Los sucesos de la tarde anterior me golpearon violentamente. Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Había tardado demasiado en darme cuenta de mis sentimientos y Edward ya no era mío. Lo imaginé con Tanya, y no pude soportar el dolor. Corrí hasta el baño debido a la sensación de asco producida por la imagen. Me quedé ahí, pensando lo que haría. La solución llegó a mí en un instante. Nos íbamos a divorciar.

Tomé una larga ducha y me vestí lo mejor que pude. Me maquillé ligeramente y preparé café. Estaba tomando la segunda taza cuando Edward cruzó la puerta. Se veía realmente mal y por un momento, uno muy pequeño, sentí pena por él. Le tendí una taza de humeante café recién hecho y se la bebió casi de un trago. Estaba segura que tenía resaca y un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-Edward.- él me miró con sus ojos verdes, carentes de brillo. –He hablado ayer por la tarde con la asistente del Sr. Cayo Vulturi.- le comuniqué suavemente. –Nos ha concedido una cita para dentro de una hora y media. Por lo que sugiero que tomes una ducha.- él asintió, aún sin emitir palabra alguna. –No tardaremos mucho. Expondremos las razones por las que deseamos separarnos y luego firmaremos los papeles. Y toda esta pesadilla se terminará.- sentía mi corazón romperse con cada palabra. Aún así, no dejé que eso se notara.

-¿Realmente quieres divorciarte?- sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Él buscaba una respuesta en ellos. Cualquiera, buena o mala.

-Si, Edward.- contesté, tan fría como me fue posible. Sus labios se separaron, dispuestos a preguntar la razón. –Estoy harta de ti.- dije antes que me hablara de nuevo. –No soporto el seguir a tu lado. Estoy cansada de fingir que nuestra relación va hacia algún sitio, cuando es obvio que no es así. ¡Ni siquiera tenemos una relación, por favor!- me puse de pie instintivamente. –No demores mucho.- le recordé. –Nos vemos allá.- caminé hacia la puerta sin mirarle ni un segundo más.

-Pero Bella…- no escuché el resto. No tenía fuerzas para soportarlo. Simplemente me marche.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Bien! Me detengo en este momento para recordarles que estamos llegando al final de esta loca aventura en Las Vegas. Espero disfruten del capítulo y me disculpen por venir a colgarlo hasta hoy. Gracias.**

**

* * *

**

**As de Corazones**

_Capítulo 17. ¡Ni lo menciones!_

Edward POV

Me sentía un completo imbécil. Isabella Swan me odiaba, estaba seguro. Había dejado muy claro que aborrecía estar conmigo. Por un breve momento había llegado a pensar que podríamos seguir casados y tener una feliz vida. Pero me equivoqué. Otra vez. Mientras el agua se deslizaba por mi rostro, permití que algunas lágrimas le acompañaran. Pocas veces lloraba y esta era una ocasión perfecta para hacerlo. Estaba a punto de perder a la chica que más quería. Y por alguna razón eso me dolía en lo más profundo del alma.

Cuando estuve listo me dirigí a la habitación que compartían mi hermano y mi mejor amigo. Nadie abrió. Pensé que se encontraban con sus novias, así que regresé a mi propia habitación y esperé hasta que la hora acordada llegó. Mientras caminaba por aquel lugar que ya había visitado una vez, una fuerte opresión en el pecho me cortó el aire. Heidi Vulturi iba a mi lado, intentando coquetearme. La ignoré lo mejor que pude, sintiéndome despreciable.

Toqué a la puerta y una voz masculina me ordenó que entrara. El Sr. Vulturi era un hombre ya mayor, de tez pálida y cabellos blanquecinos. Revisaba entre sus manos algunos documentos, acomodando furtivamente sus gafas una que otra vez. Bella ya se encontraba ahí. Me senté en la silla a su lado. Ella no me miró en ningún momento.

-Usted debe ser el Sr. Edward Cullen.- habló aquel hombre. Le estreché la mano suavemente. –La Srita. Isabella Swan y yo le estábamos esperando.- asentí. Era extraño que el hombre le llamara "Señorita". Supuse que Bella se lo había solicitado antes de mi llegada. –Bien, me gustaría escucharla, Isabella.- ella asintió.

-Como le he explicado antes de la llegada del Sr. Cullen.- habló ella, con voz fría y calculadora. –Nuestra boda no debió haberse consumado. Ambos nos encontrábamos completamente fuera de lugar. Las copas se nos habían pasado y nuestros amigos no tuvieron la capacidad, por las mismas razones, de detenernos.- yo la escuchaba, incapaz de creer la forma en que lo decía. A veces pensaba que ella debía estudiar Derecho. –El Sr. Cullen y yo, no podemos mantener un matrimonio ficticio por más tiempo. Comenzando por la razón de que vivimos en Estados diferentes y pronto ingresaremos a Universidades apartadas. Tampoco existe un lazo afectivo que nos una.- aquello me golpeó como un chorro de agua fría. –No hay cariño, amor ni respeto.- cuando pronunció aquello último no me quedó duda alguna, ella lo sabía. –No estoy embarazada ni estoy solicitando nada a cambio. Lo único que deseo es que esta pesadilla termine para poder continuar con mi vida.- el hombre asintió.

-¿Tiene algo que agregar, Sr. Cullen?- quería decir que todo aquello era mentira. Pero la determinación con la que Bella había expuesto las cosas no me dio oportunidad alguna. Después de todo, ella lo sabía. Realmente había arruinado las cosas. Negué suavemente. Evitando la mirada de aquel hombre. –Si eso es todo, supongo que están en todo su derecho de separarse.- su voz sonaba calmada, como la de aquella persona que ha dicho lo mismo cientos de veces. –Sólo deben firmar estos papeles y todo quedará en el pasado.-

_Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas_. Aquellas palabras nunca habían tenido tanto sentido como ahora. Isabella fue la primera en colocar su nombre sobre aquella hoja. Yo había dudado a último minuto, pero terminé imitándola. En ese instante me sentí mucho peor. Acababa de dejar escapar a esa maravillosa mujer. Antes de abandonar aquella oficina, ella había depositado el anillo de mi madre frente a mí, para luego perderse en los pasillos.

-Supongo que así debía ser.- murmuré, captando la atención de Cayo Vulturi. Él me sonrió con cierta lástima y me estrechó la mano de nuevo. Salí de ahí mirando al suelo. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Todavía el día anterior había tenido la oportunidad de besar y abrazar a Bella. Y luego, todo se quedaba en el olvido.

Llegué al hotel aún sin creerme lo ocurrido. Caminé hasta la habitación de Emmett y Jasper de nuevo, esperando encontrarlos esta vez. Toqué un par de veces y luego la puerta se abrió. Un puño me dio directo en el rostro y sentí la sangre en mi labio roto. Mi hermano me miraba encolerizado, dispuesto a golpearme de nuevo, sólo que Jasper se lo impedía. –Eres un idiota.- murmuró Emmett entre dientes.

-No vale la pena, amigo.- le dijo Jasper, tratando de frenar un posible escándalo. Me levanté del suelo, pues el golpe me había derribado. Con el dorso de la mano me limpié la sangre, mirándolos a los dos con cierta incredulidad. Aunque no debía sorprenderme, ambos eran los protectores de Isabella. Emmett se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer en el sofá, respirando entrecortado. Jasper me miraba de forma reprobatoria, pero igual me permitió entrar.

-Ya hemos firmado los papeles del divorcio.- hablé. Ambos me miraron duramente. -Todos ustedes lo saben, ¿verdad?- pregunté, mirando las muecas en sus rostros.

-¿Que te metiste con la zorra de Tanya?- habló mi hermano. Podía notarse su deseo de molerme a golpes. -¿Que no llegaste a dormir? ¿Que eres un maldito hijo de…?- se detuvo. No sería capaz de insultar a nuestra madre. Se sujetó el puente de la nariz, tal como yo lo hacía.

-Las cosas no fueron así.- murmuré. –Yo…- lentamente les comencé a contar lo ocurrido. Quería que ellos entendieran mi postura, aunque sólo fuera un segundo antes de volverme a golpear. Me merecía todo lo que me estaba pasando. No me quedaba ninguna duda.

Bella POV

Llegué a la habitación y cogí mi maleta. Guardé en ella las pocas cosas que había sacado en todo el tiempo que llevábamos en el hotel. No podía soportar la idea de ver la cara de Edward de nuevo, no ahora. Acomodé todo en ese bolso y salí de ahí. Rosalie y Alice me esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Tan pronto solté la pesada valija ellas me abrazaron. Por fin era libre, aunque no lo deseara.

Quería creer que todo era un error. Conservaba la esperanza de que Edward se negara a firmar el papel, que dijera algo; pero no fue así. El deseaba nuestra separación, no podía ocultarlo. Y aún sintiéndome miserable, sollozando en los brazos de mis amigas, le di mis mejores deseos. No se merecía mi comprensión ni mi cariño, pero no debía odiarlo. Siempre recordaría los buenos momentos, aunque los malos los opacaran cada vez que su nombre surgiera en mi memoria.

Alice sacó un bote de helado de la nevera y trajo tres cucharas. Nos metimos en una de las camas y comenzamos a comer, mientras poníamos una película romántica que nos hiciera llorar. Y así fue como pasamos el resto del día. Cuando el helado se terminó, mis lágrimas también lo hicieron. Abracé a mis dos amigas y las tres nos quedamos dormidas de ese modo. No quería despertar nunca más, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo. Por ellas.

Jasper POV

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.- concluyó Edward, mirándonos con esperanza. Emmett y yo nos sentimos como completos animales. Habíamos juzgado mal a Edward e incluso lo tratábamos como basura, cuando lo que él necesitaba era ser escuchado.

-No puede ser cierto.- murmuré, tratando de apartar esa culpa que me comía por dentro. Pensé en el día anterior, cuando todos pedíamos su cabeza. Las chicas seguramente se pondrían igual al saber la verdad. Edward no podía mentirnos viendo la situación. No lo haría aunque su vida dependiera de ello. A pesar de todo lo vivido el último mes y medio, yo le conocía. Él decía la verdad.

-Lo es, Jasper.- habló de nuevo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Edward, lamento lo ocurrido.- habló Emmett, mirando el labio de su hermano menor. –Me dejé llevar por lo que vi…- mi amigo le sonrió tristemente.

-Está bien, hermano.- pronunció despacio. –Me lo merecía de todas formas.- aquellas palabras no eran propias de él. Realmente debía estarla pasando mal para hablar de esa manera. Emmett se sentó a su lado y yo le imité y, por primera vez en mi vida, vi a Edward Cullen llorar. No sabía como responder a eso. Debía abrazarlo como si fuera una chica, decirle que todo estaría bien. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer? Emmett le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo acercó un poco a él. Después de todo, era su hermano.

Llamé a Rosalie, pero nadie respondió. Supuse que Bella estaba con ellas. Debíamos explicarle tantas cosas. Era obvio que la pequeña Isabella también sufría. Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo y se creía traicionada. Tan pronto Edward pareció calmarme me reuní con ellos de nuevo.

-La he perdido, Emmett.- decía Edward, molesto consigo mismo. –He arruinado la última oportunidad que tenía.- lágrimas aún se deslizaban por su rostro. -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

-Vamos, amigo.- le hablé. Arrodillándome frente a él. –No te rindas.- me dirigió una mirada triste. –Dime una cosa, Edward.- le ordené. -¿Tú la amas?- sus ojos denotaban pura sorpresa. Sus labios se abrieron y cerraron varias veces sin emitir sonido alguno. Emmett, a su lado, esperaba impaciente una palabra. Yo no aparté mi vista de su rostro en todo ese tiempo. –Dímelo, Edward.-ordené de nuevo.

-Sí, la amo.- dijo al fin. –Con todo mi ser.- aquellas palabras flotaron en el aire un par de minutos. Aún no creía lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Él realmente la amaba? Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Él enarcó una ceja.

-No necesito escuchar más.- comenté, sonriendo. –Aún podemos arreglarlo, Edward.- él me sonrió de vuelta, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos. Había mucho trabajo por hacer y poco tiempo. La boda sería dentro de unas dos semanas. Ese era el último día que estarían juntos. Bella partiría un par de horas después de la boda a cualquier parte del mundo donde Edward no estuviese. No me cabía la menor duda. Sin embargo, las chicas me brindarían su ayuda tan pronto supiesen la verdad.

Íbamos a hacer todo lo que estuviese a nuestro alcance para que las cosas funcionasen, o yo dejaba de llamarme Jasper Hale.

Rosalie POV

Abrí los ojos pesadamente. Alice y Bella seguían dormidas a mi lado. Me moví suavemente, intentando no incomodarlas. El reloj de mi celular marcaba las seis de la mañana. Gemí bajito, dándome cuenta de lo temprano que era. Pero algo llamó mi atención, tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Jasper. Salí de la cama y me dirigí a la sala. Marqué el número de mi hermano, esperando que no estuviese dormido. Para mi sorpresa, no fue así.

Jasper pasó a buscarme veinte minutos después de que le llamé. Caminamos en silencio hasta la cafetería a un costado del hotel. Aún no me decía la razón de sus llamadas, lo que realmente comenzaba a inquietarme. Lo primero que pensé es que le había ocurrido algo malo a algún familiar, pero no podía ser así. Él me lo hubiese dicho sin perder tiempo.

Ordenamos dos cafés y unos rollos de canela. Apenas nos trajeron nuestra orden, él comenzó a hablar. –Edward pasó la noche con nosotros.- comencé a regañarle, poco dispuesta a hablar de ese idiota. –No es como tú crees, Rose.- sus ojos no mentían. Guardé silencio y le dejé continuar. –Nos explicó todo. Yo…- notaba ese temblor en su mirada, esa culpa. –Lo interpretamos todo mal, hermana.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunté. -¿Vas a decirme que no era él?- mordí mi rollo, molesta. Jasper dio un sorbo a su café antes de contarme los detalles. –No puedo creer eso.- le aseguré, sintiéndome una tonta por haberlo creído capaz de eso.

-Edward ha hecho muchas estupideces, Rosalie.- habló de nuevo. –Pero esta no fue su culpa.-

-¡Ni lo menciones!- dije yo. No podía creer que la muy estúpida de Tanya hubiera planeado todo eso. Posiblemente intentara arruinar la relación de Bella. Después de todo, ¿para qué enviarle las fotos si no era así? Gracias a Dios yo las había recibido, sino Bella… -Dios, Jasper, ¿qué haremos?- sus ojos azules buscaron los míos. –No, ella no quiere verlo.- respondí tan pronto distinguí sus intenciones.

-Lo sé.- suspiró por fin. –Aún no se me ocurre nada. Quizás si lo planeamos para la boda…- negué suavemente. No podía estar hablando en serio.

-Es tu noche, cariño.- dije sujetando su mano. –No podemos idear un loco plan que arruine tu boda.- él sonrió.

-Ellos son los padrinos, Rosalie.- mi sonrisa decayó. –Estarán parados a nuestro lado, mirándose frente a frente durante la ceremonia.- me congelé. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel la vida? Jasper adivinó mis pensamientos, pues entrelazó nuestros dedos y me sonrió. –Todo estará bien.- negué de nuevo. –Confía en mí.- nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Sus ojos azules brillaban divinamente, contagiando a los míos de ese sentimiento de seguridad que los embargaba.

-Ya lo hago, Jazz.- él sonrió. –Tú también debes confiar en mí.- sonreí, guiñándole un ojo.

-Siempre lo he hecho, cielo.- aquel simple gesto me hizo feliz. No podía desear un hermano mejor. Ahora, ambos metidos en este lío, por fin nos dábamos cuenta de la falta que nos hacíamos el uno al otro. Suspiramos al mismo tiempo, para luego sonreír. Sólo faltaba decirle a Alice la verdad. Y planear una estrategia para que las cosas marcharan bien. Sólo eso.

Emmett POV

_¿Qué haremos ahora?, _preguntaba una voz en mi cabeza. Camina por la habitación, observando a Edward dormir. Era lógico que la situación se saliera de control después de la escena que presenciamos. Jamás debí dudar de mi hermano. Ahora Bella lo odiaba y las chicas también. Jasper se había marchado muy temprano, por lo que dudaba si llamar a mi novia o no. Edward se removió inquieto, murmurando disculpas en su sueño. _Vaya que esto es complicado_. No entendía como Jasper podía lidiar con estas situaciones cada día. Era agobiante.

Unos minutos después de haber pensado en él, Jasper entró a la habitación. Traía consigo un par de vasos de café y algunos bocadillos. Lo abordé rápidamente, pero el calmó todas mis dudas al decirme que venía de hablar con Rosalie. A veces me sentía celoso de la perfecta relación que tenía ese par, aunque luego recordaba que eran hermanos y todo volvía a la normalidad. Sin embargo, aún no sabía lo que mi bella novia iba a planear. Jasper me sonrió, intentando decirme que todo estaría bien. Mi hermano despertó media hora después, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y mal humor.

Le hablamos de todo lo acontecido en la mañana. Alice ya estaba al tanto y planeaba una estrategia factible para resolver ese tremendo lío. No nos quedaba más que esperar su respuesta. Por la tarde apareció Rosalie con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Me dio un beso en los labios y habló un rato con Edward, disculpándose por su comportamiento tan grosero. Él la abrazó suavemente, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Sin embargo, mi novia dejó de prestarme atención cuando vio a su hermano reunirse con nosotros. –Jasper.- se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó en la mejilla.

Edward y yo contemplábamos la escena, sorprendidos. Ese comportamiento no era habitual en ellos. -¿Qué ocurre, cariño?- preguntó él, acariciándole los cabellos. En ese momento nos sentimos ajenos. Supongo que el hecho de que la boda se acercase había cambiado la forma de verse de ese par. Ya no sería igual entre ellos. Rose sabía que su hermano mayor se casaría y dejaría de verlo tan seguido una vez se estableciera con su familia.

-Alice lo ha dicho.- susurró ella, secándose una lágrima. –Nos vamos en unas horas.- no pude evitar preguntar a qué lugar y ella me sonrió a modo de disculpa. Se separó de Jasper después de darle otro abrazo y luego me abrazó a mí. –No puedo decirlo. Nos veremos el día de la boda, chicos. Jazz, debes ir y despedirte de ellas.- mi amigo asintió. Tomé la mano de mi novia y los acompañé donde estaban las chicas. Edward se quedó ahí, sonriendo tristemente.

-Te veré el día de la boda.- le susurró Alice a mi hermano. Ella nos había acompañado al regreso, quedándose Rosalie a lado de Bella. –Cuídate, Edward.- él asintió, mirándola con cierto dolor en sus ojos verdes. –Emmett, cuida a mi Jazzy.- me sonrió. –Nada de chicas sin ropa.- me advirtió al tiempo que me abrazaba. –Amor, te veré en menos de dos semanas.- Jasper le sonrió, pero sabía que lamentaba su marcha. –Adiós, niños.- agitó su manita una última vez y se perdió tras la puerta.

-Supongo que es lo mejor para todos.- murmuró Jasper, dejándose caer en el sofá. –Después de todo, dos semanas no son tanto tiempo.- aquellas palabras eran fáciles de decir, pero al día siguiente nos dimos cuenta que no era así. Lo primero que hicimos al levantarnos fui ir a ver a las chicas. Al estar ante su puerta nos dimos cuenta que ya no estaban con nosotros. _Esto es un asco_, pensamos los tres al volver a la habitación y encender el televisor.


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Último capítulo! Bien, este es el final de As de Corazones... Aunque aún les voy a presentar un Epílogo =D Lo colgaré el viernes, pues aún tengo que trabajar en él y hacerlo merecedor de cerrar esta locura en Las Vegas. Espero disfruten este capítulo. Gracias por todo el apoyo, niñas. Las quiero ;3**

**

* * *

**

**As de Corazones**

_Capítulo 18. ¿No te basta con eso?_

Rosalie POV

_Ya basta, _pedí en mi fuero interno. Alice no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, nerviosa. Sus pequeños pies danzaban sobre el brillante piso, resonantes. _Dios mío, si realmente existes, haz que se detenga. _–Alice, por favor.- habló Bella, mirando a mi amiga con la misma cara de pocos amigos que yo. –Sé un poco más considerada, me duele la cabeza.- la castaña le miró con esos brillantes ojos marrones. Alice nos sonrió, nerviosa.

-No puedo evitarlo, chicas.- habló por fin. –Hoy es el gran día.- ambas le sonreímos. Las dos semanas se habían pasado volando. A pesar de que los primeros días fueron algo sombríos, Bella había mejorado considerablemente. Era consciente de lo que se avecinaba, pues iba a enfrentar a Edward esa tarde. Ambos eran padrinos de la feliz pareja, por lo que deberían comportarse bien durante la ceremonia y la recepción. A penas iniciara la fiesta cada uno podría tomar su camino.

-Alice, cariño.- susurré, tomándola por los hombros. Bella se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia nosotras. Las tres nos miramos en el gran espejo, sonriendo. –Todo saldrá bien.- susurré cerca de su oído. Su sonrisa creció. –Sólo míranos.- señalé nuestro reflejo. –Estoy seguro que haríamos un buen trío en una película porno.- las tres nos reímos hasta que nos lloraron los ojos.

-Nosotras ya tuvimos ese momento, Rose.- me señaló Alice, recordando la noche en que nos casamos. –Aunque Bella…- la nombrada abrió los ojos con terror.

-Oh, vamos, chicas.- habló mientras retrocedía un par de pasos. –No estarán hablando enserio…- ambas nos acercamos y la arrinconamos en una pared. Besamos sus mejillas suavemente, al tiempo que ella gritaba entre risas. –Eso fue… excitante.- dijo tan pronto la dejamos libre. Reímos. –Debo admitir que estoy tan nerviosa como Alice, aunque yo no me caso hoy.- lo entendíamos perfectamente. Y era lógico que lo estuviera.

-Ya lo he dicho.- dije haciendo un mohín. –Todo saldrá bien.- moví mi cabello coquetamente. –No entiendo como pueden ignorarme cuando me veo así.- dije apuntando a mi cuerpo. Ambas sonrieron y se acercaron peligrosamente. –Esperen, no pensarán…- las dos saltaron, derribándome estrepitosamente. Y ahí, en el suelo, nos pusimos a luchar juguetonamente, como en el tiempo en que nos conocimos.

-Lamento interrumpir, señoritas.- habló mi madre desde la entrada. –Es sólo que escuché gritos y…- corrí a abrazarla.

-Dios, Esme.- habló Alice. –Te ves tan hermosa como siempre.- mi madre sonrió encantada con su nuera. La solté para que mis amigas también pudiesen saludarla. -¿Dónde se encuentra Carlisle?- Es cierto, aún no veía a papá.

-Ya saben como es él.- señaló mi madre, sentándose junto a nosotras. –Está donde los chicos, poniendo de los nervios a Jasper.- las tres nos reímos. Mi madre era una mujer encantadora, con un rostro delicado en forma de corazón y unos suaves rizos color caramelo enmarcándolo. Ella y papá siempre estaban de viaje y por esa razón Jasper y yo nos habíamos mudado. Era bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Mis padres no han llegado, Esme?- preguntó Alice, mirándose de nuevo al espejo. Mi madre asintió, al tiempo que Carmen atravesaba la puerta. Alice saltó, literalmente, a los brazos de su madre. Cuando por fin pudo respirar, Carmen admitió que su esposo, Eleazar, se encontraba donde el resto de los chicos. En ese momento sentía lástima por mi hermano, quien era acosado por nuestros padres.

-Creo que debería dejarlas solas.- habló Bella, mirándonos con cierta tristeza. –Deben tener tantas cosas de que hablar…-

-No, cariño.- le respondí, sintiéndome tan triste como ella. –Debes quedarte aquí y ayudarme a calmar a Alice.- ella sonrió. –Por favor.- Alice me ayudó para que se quedara. Carmen y Esme no sabían todo de Bella, por lo que cuando se enteraron que estaba sola se sintieron terriblemente mal.

-No queríamos incomodarte, Bella.- se había disculpado Esme. Ella había sonreído, indicando que todo estaba bien. Antes que pudiésemos continuar con la charla, los estilistas entraron. Eran dos chicos y tres chicas. Los cinco se dieron a la tarea de peinarnos y maquillarnos a toda prisa. Sentía mariposas en el estómago por los nervios. No podía ni imaginar cómo se encontraba Alice.

Bella POV

Las siguientes cuatro horas fueron un completo martirio. Veía los cepillos volar de un lugar a otro. Las cuatro mujeres hablaban animadamente, relatando viajes y aventuras que no me interesaban en lo más mínimo. Eso me daba un poco de libertad para dejar a mi mente divagar sobre los sucesos que acontecerían ese día. Me preparaba internamente para ver a Edward de nuevo. Quería demostrarle mi fuerza, aunque no sabía de dónde la sacaría.

Media hora antes de la ceremonia me encontraba completamente lista. No pude evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro. Rosalie entró a la habitación a los pocos minutos. Ambas llevábamos el cabello suelto, pero un poco rizado. Eran suaves ondas bien definidas. Casi podíamos posar para un comercial de shampoo. –Te ves hermosa.- susurramos al mismo tiempo, mirando a la otra. Ambas nos reímos.

-Supongo que Alice se lució con este diseño.- comenté distraída, admirando el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto. Era plateado, pero no tan brillante como imaginé. Era ajustado en la parte superior, con unos adornos más claros en el escote, el cual no era muy grande. El corte era similar a los vestidos de Rose, aquellos diseñados para enmarcar el busto. Dos tiras del mismo material y color de los adornos se extendían de la altura del busto a la parte posterior de la nuca, para entrelazarse en la espalda y quedar sujetas a la parte de atrás. La falda caía un poco suelta y a la altura de la cadera era adornada por un flor del mismo color, la cual parecía sujetar al resto de la tela, algo arrugada a su alrededor. Me resultaba imposible ver mis pies al bajar la mirada. Podría andar descalza y nadie lo notaría.

-Es bueno que haya decidido estudiar diseño de modas.- río ella, maravillándose con el vestido. Debía admitir que no me quedaba como a Rose, pero vaya que se me veía bien. –Yo aún no sé si seré buena como psicóloga.- sonreír.

-Y yo seré mala como abogada.- ambas reímos. El tiempo parecía dejar de correr en esos momentos. Sin embargo, no era así. Nuestra amiga estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre de sus sueños; su príncipe azul. Debía admitir que me sentía envidiosa, en el buen sentido, claro está. La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Alice nos mostró su vestido por primera vez. He de admitir que me quedé en shock al ver semejante atuendo.

El vestido de Alice era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. La parte superior estaba adornada en el centro con pedrería, dando un toque encantador. Tenía unas ligeras manguitas, muy similares a tirantes, en la parte de los hombros. La falda era cubierta por una tela un poco menos blanca, algo transparente, repleta de adornos en la parte inferior. La cola no era tan larga como yo esperaba, pero no por eso el vestido era menos encantador. Habían decidido ponerle extensiones para que su cabello cayera en suaves bucles. Dios, era todo un ángel.

-Bien, debo irme.- anuncié. Jasper me esperaba abajo, en su coche. La tradición indicaba que nosotros dos deberíamos ser los primeros en llegar. Rosalie me siguió al darse cuenta que Emmett también estaba abajo. En el camino nos topamos con Edward, quien debía acompañar a Alice a la Iglesia. Desvié la mirada, sin intención de verlo… por ahora.

Subí al coche de Jasper, mirándolo de vez en cuando. Se notaba realmente nervioso. –Será una boda hermosa.- pronuncié despacio, buscando sus ojos. –Y te aseguro que serán realmente felices.- él me sonrió, tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos. Aquel contacto tan íntimo formaba parte de nuestra relación y sabía que llegaría a extrañarlo cuando se fuera. Pero por ahora, estos últimos momentos, lo disfrutaría enormemente.

Edward POV

El coche esperaba abajo. Era una limosina negra con un enorme moño blanco en la parte delantera. Mi cruce con Bella no había sido muy provechoso, pues fue tan repentino que no tuve la oportunidad de mirarla realmente. Estaba seguro que se veía hermosa. Toqué suavemente la puerta, esperando que Alice estuviera lista. Le ofrecí mi brazo, elogiando lo hermosa que se veía. Ella sonreía, algo nerviosa por la ceremonia.

Abordamos el coche y en menos de diez minutos llegamos a la iglesia. El evento estaba por comenzar. Jasper debía haber llegado hacía al menos quince minutos, del brazo de Bella, la madrina. Ahora debía encontrarse frente al altar, esperando por la chica que se convertiría en su esposa. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo. Detrás de nosotros caminaban las damas de honor y sus parejas, quienes harían a su vez de testigos.

Bella se encontraba de pie en el lado izquierdo, mirando al altar. Llegué a donde se encontraba Jasper y le entregué a la novia, quien sonrió sólo para él. Me coloqué del lado derecho, donde debía estar. El sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia. Por alguna razón, sus palabras me daban la esperanza de encontrarme alguna vez con Bella ante un altar, siendo nosotros quienes nos casáramos. Pronto me vi en la tarea de presentar los anillos, siendo testigo de su colocación y el juramento correspondiente. Bella debía presentar las arras.

Por una fracción de segundo, nuestros ojos se cruzaron. En ese momento fui consciente de lo cerca que estábamos, a la vez que un enorme vacío nos separaba. Ella se veía realmente hermosa con aquel vestido color plata. Sus cabellos parecían tan suaves. Y esos labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa serían mi perdición. Deseaba estrecharla entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba. Sin embargo, aún no podía hacerlo.

-Puede besar a la novia.- pronunció aquel hombre, dando por finalizada la unión religiosa. Jasper se inclinó un poco, acariciando suavemente los labios de su ahora esposa. Podía escuchar a las madres de ambos sollozar. Había sido una boda muy linda, después de todo. Tan apegada a las tradiciones. Mi amigo le ofreció su brazo a la duendecilla, saliendo ambos de la Iglesia. Detrás de ellos íbamos Bella y yo, estando extremadamente cerca. Ella sostenía mi brazo delicadamente, como si no quisiera tocarme. Y en parte era comprensible. Éramos seguidos por Eleazar Brandon del brazo con Esme Hale, y, atrás de ellos, Carlisle Hale del brazo con Carmen Brandon. Las damas de honor venían luego, con su respectivo acompañante.

Una lluvia de arroz y pétalos de rosas cayó tan pronto la pareja salió de la Iglesia. Las fotos comenzaron a ser tomadas. Bella se soltó de mi brazo para felicitar a los recién casados. Rosalie se les unió unos instantes después. Sentí la mano de mi hermano sobre mi hombro. –Dios, Edward.- me habló él. –Me emocioné tanto que quiero casarme con Rosalie pronto.- sonreí ante sus palabras. Ellos serían los siguientes, sin lugar a dudas.

Los novios se montaron en la limosina. Aún faltaba una hora para el inicio de la celebración, pero debíamos ir un poco antes. La boda por el civil sería en el mismo lugar que la recepción. Pocos eran los invitados a tan íntimo enlace legal. Mi hermano, Rosalie y Bella se subieron conmigo al volvo. Ambas chicas iban en el asiento trasero, conversando animadamente sobre lo acontecido minutos atrás. Lo siguiente fue cuestión de minutos y firmas. Oficialmente Mary Alice Brandon se convertía en Alice Hale.

Bella POV

Me encontraba completamente maravillada con aquella preciosa decoración. Para poder entrar a la recepción, debías atravesar un arco de rosas naturales, embriagándote de su dulce fragancia. Las tenues luces daban al lugar un romanticismo único. Cientos de mesas se distribuían alredor de la pista de baile, que era enorme, todas bellamente decoradas. Los manteles eran blancos, con otra tela negra sobre ésta. Delicados floreros descansaban en el centro, repletos de rosas blancas y rojas; símbolos de pureza y amor. La mesa donde se encontraba el pastel estaba decorada con más flores. Y el pastel me dejó boquiabierta. Se trataba de una réplica, a escala claro está, de la Torre Eiffel en París, lugar donde pasarían su luna de miel los ahora esposos.

La gente comenzó a llegar, poco a poco, ocupando las distintas mesas. Antes que me diera cuenta la fiesta había comenzado. Los novios danzaron con el vals más romántico que pudieron encontrar. A los minutos nos unimos las distintas parejas. Edward me sujetaba delicadamente, evitando tener mucho contacto conmigo, yo huía de sus ojos, deseando no tener que verlos nunca más. Si lo hacía, por mínimo que fuera el tiempo, caería rendida a sus pies. Esta era una lucha que no podía ganar.

Pronto pude bailar con Jasper y me permití derramar un par de lágrimas en su traje negro. –Esto es tan lindo.- sollocé suavemente, limpiando mis lágrimas. –Voy a extrañarte tanto.- él acariciaba mi cabello, riendo dulcemente. Me habló de sus próximos planes, de la Universidad y de nuestras vidas, juntos. Él no nos arrebataría a Alice y jamás me dejaría sola. Bailando aquella dulce melodía me prometió permanecer conmigo por siempre. Mi mejor amigo me abrazó de nuevo, pidiéndome que bailara con él un poco más. Miré a Alice, pero ella estaba ahora con su padre. No pude negarme.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, Bella.- habló Jasper, mirándome con esos preciosos ojos azules. –Lo que pasó con Edward no fue tal como imaginamos.- no quería escuchar del tema, pero su voz era la única que no podía ignorar. –Tanya lo engañó, cariño. Le puso algo a su bebida y luego lo fotografió con ella.- negué suavemente. No podía creer lo que me decía. –Ella quería hacerte daño porque Demetri la dejó. Él le dijo que aún te amaba, cielo.- le miré a los ojos y no había duda en ellos. –Edward te quiere, estoy seguro.-

Edward Cullen apareció en ese momento. Jasper me entregó a él, al mismo tiempo que se reunía con Alice. Sus ojos verdes se fundieron en los míos, tan llenos de amor. Me tomó de la mano y me condujo al jardín, donde una hermosa fuente iluminaba la noche. Había rosales por doquier y pequeñas bancas. Edward me obligó a detenerme frente a la fuente, lejos de la vista de todo el mundo.

-Bella, yo…- habló él. Aparté la mirada, temerosa de sus palabras. –Necesito que me mires, cariño.-

-No quiero hacerlo.- murmuré, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? –Quiero que me dejes en paz.- susurré, sin mirarlo.

-No.- habló él, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. –No voy a hacerlo.- una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunté, molesta. Quería gritarle cientos de insultos y golpearlo hasta cansarme. Quería que me dijera que las palabras de Jasper eran falsas. Deseaba que él admitiera que todo el tiempo había jugado con mis sentimientos. Así podría deshacerme de su recuerdo para siempre. No podía con más dolor. ¿Por qué ahora aparecía de nuevo ante mí y me llamaba con palabras dulces? Yo no era un juguete, no quería serlo.

-Porque te amo.- respondió él. -¿No es suficiente razón?- sus palabras flotaron a mi alrededor. Acaso, ¿era cierto? Nuestras miradas se encontraron temerosas. En sus ojos no había rastro de duda o broma alguna. Él me amaba, mi corazón decía que debía creer en él. Más lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. –Fui un idiota, Bella.- habló de nuevo. –Ella me engañó para separarnos. Eso era lo que yo menos deseaba. Estas dos semanas han sido el infierno. Por favor, Bella, di algo.- lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, sollozando suavemente en su hombro. –Te amo, Bella. Más que a nada en el mundo.- repitió. –Por eso no voy a dejarte en paz. No puedo, no quiero. ¿No es suficiente?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Ahora que lo sé, lo es.- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al escuchar esas palabras. Por mucho tiempo había esperado al hombre perfecto, aquel que mereciera cada una de mis lágrimas y mis sonrisas. Sería él quien tocara mi cuerpo y besara mis labios, todo el tiempo con ternura. Y ahora, mirando esos ojos verdes, no me quedaban dudas. Edward era el chico que había estado esperando toda mi vida.

Sus labios buscaron los míos desesperadamente. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraron sólo hubo amor. Nuestras bocas se movían a un mismo compás, disfrutando del sabor de la otra. Nos besamos hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarnos y luego volvimos a hacerlo. Y no sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero sentía como si el tiempo perdido se recuperara lentamente. Y, con los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor, cada lágrima derramada había valido la pena.

Rosalie nos había llamado varias veces. Tuvimos que regresar a la fiesta. Alice estaba sobre una silla, dispuesta a lanzar el ramo. Éste voló por los aires. Cayendo en nuestras manos, pues Rosalie y yo lo atrapamos a la vez. Una sonrisa se instaló en nuestros rostros. Después de todo, aún cabía la posibilidad de una boda doble. Nos reímos tontamente. Jasper lanzó la liga y pude ver a los hermanos Cullen atraparla a la vez. El destino parecía cruzar nuestros caminos de nuevo.

Esa noche bailamos hasta cansarnos. La cena fue estupenda. Estando los seis juntos todo parecía en su lugar. Por un momento pensé que nunca habían existido problemas entre nosotros. De ahora en adelante, todo sería diferente. Edward besó mis labios de nuevo, sellando de esa forma una silenciosa promesa. Los recién casados partieron unos minutos antes de finalizar la recepción. Los despedimos con cálidos abrazos y dulces palabras. Estarían un mes fuera.

Abracé a Edward. Él sólo sonrió. Pasados unos minutos su voz me tomó por sorpresa. –Quédate conmigo.- había susurrado, depositando un beso en mi frente.

-Siempre.- le había respondido tiernamente, antes de fundirnos en otro beso. Después de todo, la espera lo ameritaba. Edward Cullen era el amor de mi vida, lo sentía en casa fibra de mi ser. A partir de este momento, nada podría separarnos.


	19. Chapter 19

**As de Corazones**

_Capítulo 19. Epílogo:__As de Corazones_

_

* * *

_

_Porque estar contigo es como un juego de azar, _

_Soy el As de Corazones que va a ganar,_

_No tendrás una salida para escapar_

_Y esta noche tú te vas a entregar…_

_

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

_¡Mierda!_

Sabía que mi chillido podría haberse oído en cualquier parte de la casa, pero en ese momento no me importó. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás y me permití disfrutar de la maravillosa sensación que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Me estremecí y finalmente llegué al punto máximo de mi placer.

Edward cayó a mi lado en la cama, sonriendo. _Dios mío, este hombre es mi perdición…_

-¡Salgan de una maldita vez!- gritó Emmett, con su voz cargada de cierta ira.

-Cállate, Emmett.- maldijo Edward desde su lugar. Oculté mi rostro en su pecho, tratando de fingir que nuestros cuatro molestos amigos no estaban en la sala esperando por nosotros. –Idiota.- siseó por lo bajo y no pude evitar reírme.

-¡Isabella!- chilló Alice, pateando la puerta dos veces. -¡No me hagas entrar por ti!-

-¡Eso quisieras!- grité yo, entre risas. No debí hacerlo, antes que me diera cuenta mi pequeña amiga estaba abriendo la puerta con una gran sonrisa. –Tu.- la acusé. –Eres una pequeña perra.- Rosalie y ella se echaron a reír. Bufé y salí de la cama, totalmente desnuda. Jasper y Emmett gimieron, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de nosotros.

Tomé la bata más cercana y me la pasé por los hombros, empujando a Rose y Ali fuera de la alcoba. Cerré la puerta con fuerza y puse el seguro de nuevo. _Ese pequeño demonio plano,_ pensé en mis adentros. Miré a Edward con una ceja alzada y él se rió disimuladamente.

-Trae tu trasero aquí. Cullen.- pude notar en sus ojos un dejo de picardía. Se levantó de la cama con deliberada lentitud, ofreciéndome una estupenda vista de su espectacular cuerpo desnudo. –Será mejor que nos vistamos.-

-Como quieras, Bebé.- _Demonios_… Me abalancé sobre sus labios y ambos nos precipitamos con violencia hacia el suelo. Me acomodé entre sus piernas y él gimió, momento que aproveché para introducir mi lengua en su boca. _Demonios_, repetí internamente cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por mi vientre. Nos separamos jadeando y totalmente sonrojados.

-¿Una ducha?- pregunté sensualmente, mirándolo a través de mis pestañas. Su sonrisa torcida apareció y sus ojos verdes resplandecieron un momento, antes de comenzar a oscurecerse por el deseo.

-Ya lo creo.- susurró en mi oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me puse de pie de un salto y él me imitó, mirándome con diversión. –Ven aquí, Bella.- deslizó sus brazos bajo mis piernas y me aferré a su cuerpo con desesperación.

_Estaba destinada a irme al infierno… _

**Emmett POV**

Me tiré sobre el sillón y miré a Jasper desde mi lugar. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y ambos soltamos una carcajada. Me lanzó una cerveza y la atrapé con una mano, para luego destaparla y darle un gran sorbo.

-Cien dólares a que Bella se avergüenza.- sugirió él, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-No lo hará, hermano.- le rezongué. –Llevan más de dos años juntos…-

-Marica.- siseó Jasper, antes de darle un largo trago a su cerveza.

-Acepto.- chocamos los cinco, mirándonos con recelo. -Y sobre lo que dijiste… Puedes preguntarle a tu hermana…-

-Vete al diablo.- respondió él. _Mierda, Jasper se toma las cosas bastante enserio…_

Rosalie y Alice siguieron moviéndose por la cocina, preparando algunos bocadillos. Media hora más tarde aparecieron los llamados anfitriones. Bella nos miró con las mejillas enrojecidas y Edward con cierta frustración.

-Gané.- susurró Jasper.

-Aún no, amigo. Aún no.- me giré hacia Bella y levanté una ceja. -¿Qué tal el sexo, Bells?-

-¡Emmett!- su rostro se tornó totalmente rojo y comenzó a tartamudear. _Mierda_, saqué cien dólares de mi billetera y se los lancé a Jasper, quien se partía de la risa. Bella se dio la vuelta y unió a las chicas en la cocina, mientras Edward tomaba una cerveza y se unía a nosotros.

**Rosalie POV**

-Ya era hora.- murmuró Alice, dándole la bienvenida a Bella. Ella nos sonrió de medio lado, estudiándonos con sus ojos marrones. -¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?- le preguntó la enana, cuando Bella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de mi amiga.

-Tú no estás molesta.- dijo ella y no pude evitar reírme. –Sé que me amas, Alice.- los ojos avellana de nuestra amiga se abrieron por la sorpresa. –Dios, bebé, eres tan linda.- para ese momento yo tenía una mano sobre la boca y otra en el estómago, tratando de no carcajearme de la cara de Alice. -¿Sabes, Alice?- los dedos de Bella recorrieron la mejilla de Alice y su cuello y ella se estremeció. –No he podido dejar de pensar en ti…-

-¡Diablos, no!- grité yo, riéndome histéricamente. Los chicos entraron en ese momento y miraron la escena con la mandíbula desencajada. –¡Para, para!- los ojos marrones de mi mejor amiga se posaron sobre mí y luego se rió también. –Tú ganas.-

-¡Dios, Bella!- chilló Alice. –Por un momento pensé que debía dejar a Jasper…-

-Emmett, cariño.- mi novio se fijó en mi rostro sonrojado. –Dale cien dólares a Bella.- abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo corté de inmediato. –Tú sólo dáselos, Em.- Bella se detuvo ante él y extendió su blanca mano. Mi novio terminó, de mala gana, entregándole el dinero.

-Grandiosa apuesta, chicas.- dijo Alice con sarcasmo. -¿Quién hubiera dicho que Bella es tan sexy?- mi amiga agitó su melena castaña y le guiñó a la duende un ojo, para luego soplar en su dirección un beso. Alice se rió bajito y la imitó.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Edward, visiblemente divertido. No necesitaban saberlo. Los obligué a dejar la cocina y las tres volvimos a nuestra tarea, riendo entre nosotras. Dios, había sido divertido.

**Edward POV**

Le guiñé un ojo a mi Bella antes de abandonar por completo la cocina. Ella me sonrió dulcemente y mi corazón se aceleró de golpe. Si, puede sonar cursi, pero estaba enamorado perdidamente de esa mujer.

-Hey, Emmett.- le llamé. Mi hermano se giró hacia mí y me sonrió. -¿Por qué no vas por la baraja?- lo escuché reírse y desapareció de nuestra vista. –Eso fue fácil.- comenté divertido. Jasper se rió ante mi comentario.

-Tienes mi atención, _Eddie_.- pronunció el sobrenombre melosamente, con la malicia en sus ojos azules.

-Mierda.- comenté, en un jadeo. -¿Nos escuchaste de nuevo?-

-_Oh, Dios, Edward… Si, ahí, bebé… Dios…- _la chillona voz de Emmett nos hizo dar un salto. –Claro que los escuchamos, hermano.- me encogí de hombros, dándole un sorbo a mi cerveza. –Nunca pensé que vivir con ustedes fuera tan difícil.-

-No salgas con eso. Tú y Rosalie siempre están en la cama.- mi hermano se rió con fuerza. Jasper soltó un bufido. –Y ni hablar de Jasper y Alice…- mi amigo me miró molesto.

Hacía poco más de dos años que Jasper y Alice se habían casado. Bella y yo habíamos arreglado nuestros problemas aquella noche. Le había jurado incondicionalmente amarla hasta el último día de mi vida y ella había aceptado permanecer a mi lado todo ese tiempo. Después de eso, los seis nos habíamos mudado a California, donde estudiaríamos.

Después de buscar por todas partes un departamento, terminamos comprando una enorme casa de dos pisos. Teníamos una sala, cocina, dos baños, tres recámaras en la planta alta y dos en la baja, una sala de entretenimiento y un mini-gimnasio. Asimismo, un enorme jardín y una piscina en el patio trasero. Después de todo, eso debía ser suficiente para nuestros amigos y nosotros.

Aunque nunca nos imaginamos que vivir tres parejas –sexualmente activas- en la misma casa daría lugar a tantas situaciones vergonzosas. Como la vez que encontramos a Rosalie y Emmett en la despensa, o cuando Jasper y Alice tumbaron el librero y rompieron el televisor cuando lo hacían en la sala de entretenimiento. Y la vez que nos atraparon a Bella y a mí sobre la lavadora…

-¡Reparte, hermano!- me giré hacia Jasper, quien me miraba con una ceja alzada, al tiempo que barajaba las cartas entre sus manos. Coloqué cien dólares en la mesa y, justo como ellos lo habían hecho, recogí mis cartas y las estudié con cuidado. No estaba dispuesto a perder mi dinero contra ellos.

**Alice POV**

-¡¿Cómo que no le has dicho?- mi voz sonó una octava más alta. Bella colocó una mano sobre mi boca y no pude evitar rodar los ojos. –Digo, por favor…- alejé su mano con delicadeza. –Él tiene derecho a saberlo.-

-Diablos, Alice.- murmuró ella. –No sé cómo decírselo. Algo como: "Hola, Edward. ¿Sabías que estoy embarazada?".- Rosalie se echó a reír y Bella se sonrojó ante sus palabras.

-Bueno, no es tan mala idea.- sonreí ante su cara de pocos amigos. –Lo que quiero decir, es que debes ser directa, cariño.- pasé un brazo por sus hombros. –Si te andas con rodeos él jamás entenderá.-

-Podrías aventarle con el bebé y no se daría cuenta.- la voz de Rosalie estaba cargada de sarcasmo y diversión. Las tres nos reímos como locas. Supongo que ella tenía razón. Bella nos sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

Quizás Edward y ella llevaran juntos más de dos años, pero aún eran algo tímidos con el otro. Aunque estaba segura que si esto fuera sobre sexo ella no tendría miedo de decirle absolutamente nada. Esos dos eran igual que Emmett y Rosalie. Aún recordaba cuando los descubrimos en el cuarto de lavado… Dios, la cabeza de Edward se perdía entre las piernas de mi amiga…

Solté una carcajada y Bella se sonrojó, pensando lo mismo. Debía admitir que se veían realmente bien juntos… Quizás alguna vez lo hiciéramos todos juntos… Negué con la cabeza y aparté esas locas ideas de mi mente…

Tomé una gran bandeja con emparedados y me encaminé a la sala. Los chicos estaban enfrascados en sus cartas, por lo que apenas repararon en mi presencia. Las chicas se me unieron a los minutos, llevando consigo algunas botanas y refrescos. Nos acercamos discretamente a la mesa y pudimos ver que en la mesa había más de mil dólares.

Me reí. Ellos jamás iban a aprender.

**Jasper POV**

-Van cien más.- dije, dejando caer el billete con el resto. Edward bufó y sacó de su cartera la misma cantidad. Emmett embozó una enorme sonrisa y depositó uno de doscientos. _Mierda, él sabe que estoy alardeando… _

Los suaves dedos de Alice envolvieron mi brazo y noté sus ojitos curiosos puestos en mi mano, la cual, por cierto, no era tan buena como había creído en un principio. Ella me sonrió, animándome. –Vas a ganar, cariño.- susurró ella, antes de ir por una silla y sentarse a mi lado.

-Eso quisiera.- dije por lo bajo, pero la risa de Edward me indicó que lo había escuchado. Me encogí de hombros. Él tampoco tenía suerte para estas cosas.

-Hola, bebé.- escuché a Bella acercarse y pasar sus dedos por la nuca de su novio, quien se estremeció ligeramente ante el tono de su voz. Levanté la mirada hacia ella y me guiñó un ojo. Dios, ella no cambiaba. Bella tenía la costumbre de ayudarme en estos casos… Un simple movimiento de sus labios me indicaba si debía ir por todo o no… Le sonreí.

-¿Qué opinas?- le preguntó Edward. Ella estudió cada una de sus cartas y sonrió divertida. No debían ser buenas por la forma en que sus labios se curvaron la segunda vez. Suspiré y la vi deslizarse entre Edward y la mesa, para sentarse sobre el regazo de éste. Rodeé los ojos ante el gemido bajo de él.

-¿Puedo jugar?- preguntó ella, mirando con sus ojos de súplica a Edward. Él la miraba embelesado y con un asentimiento le pasó sus cartas. Ella las tomó gustosa y él la envolvió con sus brazos, pegándola más a su cuerpo.

-Pequeña tramposa.- murmuré en su dirección. Sus labios se curvaron maliciosamente. Su pierna rozó la mía de forma discreta, pero igual di un respingo. Alice se rió por lo bajo. –Demonios.- susurré sólo para mi esposa. Ella me sonrió de vuelta.

-Doblo la apuesta.- la voz de Bella rompió aquel tranquilo silencio. Edward comenzó a balbucear, pero ella ya estaba depositando dinero en la mesa. –No te preocupes, Eddie. Yo siempre tengo un as bajo la manga.- él asintió, pero en sus ojos se veía el pesar al perder tanto dinero.

-Entonces, nosotros también.- la voz de Rosalie sonó autoritaria. –Dame tu cartera, Emmett.- me reí ante el desconcierto de mi cuñado. –Y dale la tuya a Alice, Jasper.- todo rastro de alegría se esfumó de mi rostro. Mi esposa extendió su mano haca mí y cuando obtuvo lo que deseaba extrajo un billete de ella y lo puso junto al resto.

-Son cinco mil dólares.- cantó Bella, dejando el dinero de nuevo en su lugar. –Muéstrenme lo que tienen.- Emmett y yo bajamos nuestras cartas a la vez. Suspiré al ver la mano de Emmett. No era nada en comparación de la mía. –Nada mal.- dijo ella con una seguridad indescriptible. Colocó una carta sobre la mesa y luego otra y otra más, hasta que se quedó con una entre los dedos.

Eso no era bueno.

**Bella POV**

-Se los dije.- hablé por fin, dedicándoles una sonrisa. –As de Corazones.- murmuré, mientras colocaba la carta en el lugar que le correspondía.

-Mierda.- chilló Emmett ante mi juego. –Toma el dinero y vete.- me eché a reír ante el comentario. A los chicos no les gustaba perder, pero conmigo no se molestaban nunca.

-Fue divertido.- comentó Alice, mientras ella y Rosalie consolaban a sus parejas.

-Perdí todo mi dinero.- se quejaba Jasper, revisando su cartera vacía. Emmett le imitaba, mientras regañaba a Rosalie por apostar más de lo debido.

-Creo que Bella quiere decirles algo.- mi rostro se puso rojo al instante. Balbuceé un poco, pero no podía pasarlo por alto. Tomé el papel que guardaba dentro de mis jeans y lo deslicé sobre la superficie de la mesa. Todos ya se encontraban comiendo, por lo que los chicos clavaron su atención en mí.

-Jasper.- le llamé. -¿Puedes leerlo?- sus manos tomaron la hoja y comenzaron a desdoblarla. Me levanté del regazo de Edward y me puse a una distancia prudente, desde la que pudiera estudiar su reacción. Los ojos azules de mi amigo pasaron por las líneas una y otra vez. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Sus manos temblaron y su boca se abrió en tres ocasiones, sin emitir sonido alguno. -¡Jasper!-

-¡¿Estás embarazada?- _Demonios_, eso no es lo que yo esperaba. Edward se tensó al escuchar a nuestro amigo y se giró a verme, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Alice y Rosalie se levantaron también, listas para ayudarme de ser necesario.

Asentí. Emmett soltó una gran carcajada que aligeró la tensión. Jasper buscó mis ojos y luego sonrió suavemente. –Supongo que debía pasar alguna vez.- dijo él, riendo entre dientes. –Después de todo, ustedes se la pasan buscando a la cigüeña.- me sonrojé violentamente y sentí que me faltaba el aire.

-Di algo, Edward.- supliqué, pero él permaneció en silencio. Esperé un par de minutos y todo siguió igual. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y me di la vuelta, subiendo las escaleras a trompicones. Azoté la puerta al llegar a la habitación que compartía con mi novio y lloré. Con miedo, con dolor, con tristeza, con impotencia… Lloré como no lo hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás…

**Edward POV**

-¡Serás imbécil!- gritó Rosalie, al tiempo que impactaba su mano en mi mejilla. –Vamos, Alice.- ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la escalera, pero las detuve a mitad del camino.

-Yo iré.- mi voz temblaba y las manos comenzaron a sudarme. Bella estaba embarazada. Íbamos a tener un bebé. Iba a ser padre… Para cuando me detuve frente a la puerta, una gran sonrisa se había instalado en mi rostro. Giré la perilla y me adentré a la alcoba donde pasaba mis días con la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

Ella estaba de pie, ante la ventana, sollozando. Me acerqué lentamente y la envolví con mis brazos, pegándola a mi pecho. –Te amo, Bella.- susurré en su oído. Ella se dio la vuelta y me contempló con sus ojos marrones. –No sabes lo feliz que me haces.- ella gimoteó un poco y me sonrió con tristeza.

-Pero no es lo que deseas.- murmuró con voz rota. –No tienes que quedarte conmigo.- no entendí de que hablaba. ¿Pensaba que la abandonaría? –No deseo atarte.-

-Amor, eso no es así.- acaricié sus cabellos y sequé sus lágrimas con mis dedos. –Me ha tomado por sorpresa la noticia, eso es todo. Bella, realmente estoy feliz…- ella apartó la mirada.

-Tú mereces más de lo que puedo darte.- se separó de mí y regresó a su lugar frente a la ventana. Ya habíamos discutido eso antes y no podía creer que aún dudara de mis sentimientos.

-¿Qué más puedo pedir?- pregunté, mirando su reflejo. –Tengo a mis amigos conmigo, a la mujer que más amo frente a mí y a mi hijo en tu vientre.- ella se giró de nuevo, sonriendo. –Tengo todo lo que necesito, Bella.- ella se refugió en mis brazos y no pude sentirme más completo.

Sus labios y los míos se encontraron en un beso dulce y lento, cargado de sentimientos. Amaba a Bella como jamás quise a nadie más y amaba al bebé que pronto se uniría a nosotros para llenar nuestras vidas de más alegría todavía. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y sus dedos se entrelazaron con mi cabello. La apegué más a mí y deslicé mis dedos por su costado. Una risita escapó de sus labios hinchados…

-Te amo.- susurramos a la vez.

-Yo también los amo.- Emmett corría hacia nosotros y nos envolvía en un enorme abrazo de oso. Los demás se encogieron de hombros ante la puerta y luego se lanzaron hacia nosotros. Ese abrazo que simbolizaba una promesa entre Bella y yo se transformó en una demostración de afecto colectiva, donde los seis nos juramos estar juntos toda la vida…

A veces se gana más de lo que uno espera al arriesgarse y eso lo había aprendido muy bien. Porque al ver a mis amigos y mi novia, sabía que no deseaba estar en otro lugar. Ellos eran mi hogar… Y ese bebé que venía en camino era el futuro…

En aquel momento no tenía idea de lo cierto que sería aquello. No era capaz de imaginar que Bella y yo seríamos padres de un par de bebés hermosos, con sus cabellos castaños y mis ojos verdes. Tampoco sabíamos que Alice y Rosalie tendrían una niña cada una el mismo día. Y jamás esperamos que, veinte años más tarde nuestros hijos se fueran a Las Vegas para divertirse y regresaran _juntos. _

Definitivamente… Cuando apuestas el corazón, perder no es una opción…

Y aquella tarde, mientras jugábamos cartas de nuevo, Bella volteó las suyas y nos dejó ver aquella con la que siempre ganaba: un _As de Corazones… _

_

* * *

_

**¡Bien! Con esto llegamos al final de esta locura en la Ciudad del Pecado. Espero hayan disfrutado la historia en general y el último capítulo fuera de su agrado. Si soy sincera, a mí me ha gustado =D**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado. De verdad, gracias ;3  
**


End file.
